The Witch's Consecration
by AcaciaZane
Summary: On October 31 1981, after killing Lily Potter, Voldemort turned his wand on her daughter, Meredith. No one knows what happened that night, but in the ruins was found one little girl with a lightning bolt scar and no sign of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1: The Disastrous Birthday

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Disastrous Birthday**

* * *

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

The shrill voice and sharp rap on the cupboard door were the typical wake-up call for Meredith Potter. Unfortunately, repetition hadn't made it any less startling and she huddled against the wall as her heart pounded. The thin door rattled under another knock from her aunt.

"**Up!" **Calming her racing pulse, she listened as her aunt continued to the kitchen to start breakfast. Meredith carefully sat up and ran her fingers through her thick, unruly black hair. Blindly, she reached for a hair tie. Pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, she tried to remember her dream. Generally, her dreams were the most exciting part of her day, and as the hours went by she would try to hold onto any small details and expand those into fantastical day dreams to distract herself from endless chores and the near unbearably dull life at Number 4 Privet Drive. Last night's had been a repeat of one of her oldest dreams. She had been flying over the city on a large motorcycle.

Just as she got her hair arranged, the door was yanked open by her aunt. "**Are you up yet?" **Meredith blinked into the sudden light and slid on her glasses. Looking up, she saw her aunt's impatient glare and quickly nodded.

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to get breakfast ready. And don't you dare ruin it. I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."** With a sniff, Aunt Petunia turned and went upstairs. Quickly getting out from under the falling dust, Meredith entered the kitchen. The early sunlight was bouncing off the bright appliances and Meredith found her way around through narrowed eyes. The skillet was already heating and the coffee had just started to drip.

Petunia got up early to start the coffee, which she considered too valuable to be trusted to Meredith, and write out a short menu for breakfast which she left on the counter for her niece to follow. Today's was admittedly excessive, but then again "_it was Duddy-kin's special day._" Meredith wrinkled her nose in disgust and started cooking.

As she worked, Aunt Petunia came and went, steadily covering the table with presents. Over the last month, Dudley had gone on and on about the various and many things he wanted for his birthday. A computer, a television (a second one to go in his second bedroom), and a racing bike. The last one was a mystery to Meredith seeing how Dudley could rarely be found taking part in anything particularly physically taxing, grumbling at even the short trip from couch to fridge and back again. It was true that Dudley could usually be found roaming the surrounding streets with his little gang, but he rarely chased his prey, leaving that to one of his friends. At one time, Meredith would have been a favorite target, but the neighbors had noticed and expressed their disapproval. Perhaps if she had been a boy there would have been no outcry, but all it had taken was one mention at Petunia's tea party for Meredith to be granted a reprieve from Dudley's torments.

The best part was that it stopped not only the chases, but the nasty taunts, which had been the only thing to actually matter since none of them had been able to keep up with her. For all that Meredith was the smallest child in their grade at school, she was surprisingly fast and she had an uncanny knack for not being found. Once, while running from the boys, she had found herself on the roof of the kitchens at school. And while Meredith had no idea how she got up there, even the week of punishment had been worth it for the joy of looking down out over the city. When it had come time to get down, she had looked over the edge and been absolutely sure that she could just leap off and fly away. In fact, that night was her first dream about the flying motorcycle.

She was still thinking about her dream when Uncle Vernon came in demanding his coffee. Meredith gave it to him and started on the eggs and bacon knowing that Dudley would be up soon. Just as Petunia returned with her cousin, Meredith was putting the final plate onto the table. She quickly retreated to the kitchen to eat her own toast and the pieces of bacon that she had made sure to overcook, thus making them unsuitable for the Dursleys. From the counter, she watched as they gathered at the table to celebrate Dudley's birthday.

Dudley was counting his presents, his fingers moving to help him keep track. "**Thirty-six. That's two less than last year."**

Aunt Petunia pointed out a present he had missed.

"**Thirty-seven then.** I got thirty-eight last year!" Dudley's face was getting red and Meredith turned away from the oncoming tantrum. She rolled her eyes while cleaning when she heard Petunia promise him even more presents. When the kitchen was cleared, she returned to her cupboard to get her clothes then went upstairs to change and wash up.

In the bathroom, she set down her fresh clothes and toiletries. Turning on the shower, she hopefully checked the temperature, but like every other day it was frigid. Meredith wondered sometimes if Dudley made sure to use up all the hot water or if it had simply never occurred to him that there was someone else in the house at all. She took a quick shower, only staying in long enough to get her hair clean, before jumping out and trying to dry off with the threadbare towel she used. She wrung out her hair and got dressed before sitting on the toilet to try and enforce some manner of order to the chaos.

Meredith's hair was, when left to its own devices, a wild mass of black waves that fell to the middle of her back. Years ago Aunt Petunia would rip a brush through it before pulling it back into a tight braid. As soon as she was old enough, Meredith had taken over. She still braided it, but that was mostly because she had never come up with a way to keep it managed otherwise. Once her hair was done, she scrubbed her teeth with her finger and a dot of toothpaste before putting her glasses back on. Meredith didn't much care for her glasses, but she wasn't actually sure what she looked like without them on. She gave a quick check of her appearance to be sure there was nothing to draw Petunia's attention and subsequent rant. Her eyes were green and on her forehead was a thin scar. Petunia always made a point of how horrid the scar was, and Meredith took care to keep it hidden under her bangs so as not to hear her aunt's criticisms constantly. Meredith herself was quite fond of the mark, and would sometimes trace it while thinking.

**Once, years ago, she had asked Aunt Petunia where she got it. "In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

Meredith hadn't known her parents had died in a car crash. In fact, she knew next to nothing about them. When Vernon's sister Marge had visited once, Meredith had overheard the adults talking. They had said that her father was a drunken layabout. At school, they had learned all about drugs and alcohol and Meredith had wondered if the accident had been his fault. Regrettably, that was almost all she knew about him. Just about the only other thing she knew about her parents was her mother's name- Lily. Her father remained nameless. When she thought of them, they were both faceless.

There were no pictures of Meredith anywhere in the house, not that there was much room with the full photographic history of one Dudley Dursley covering the walls and tabletops. If any existed of her parents, the Potters, she had never seen them. There was a single picture of Petunia and with her own mother and father. They were all tall and fair with smiling expressions. Perhaps Lily had been tall with blond hair. Meredith thought _she_ must look like her lousy father, and that was part of the reason Petunia hated her so much. She wondered if her grandparents would have felt the same.

Dismissing the thought, she cleaned up the bathroom and returned downstairs. In the kitchen, Dudley was crying. Perhaps he was trying for even more presents. Meredith was just putting her stuff away when the doorbell rang. She backed up and closed the door just as Petunia hurried past.

"Hello! Evelyn, how lovely to see you. Please, come in," she ushered in Mrs. Polkiss, who was one of the nicer members of Petunia's social circle. Unfortunately, with her was her odious son, Piers. He headed straight for the kitchen and Meredith pressed back against the wall to avoid him. Of all of Dudley's nasty friends, Meredith disliked Piers the most. He had always thought her a great target and even after the rest had stopped chasing her, he would tease and torture her in class. Just a few weeks ago, he had thrown gum into her hair. The nurse had cut it out, along with most of the hair that had been pulled back with it. That night, Meredith went to sleep running her fingers through what felt like unnaturally short hair and missed her long tresses for all the trouble they gave her. The next morning, she had woken up to find it just as long as it had been the morning before.

"Meredith!" She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her aunt's voice. "Get some coffee for Mrs. Polkiss!" Petunia escorted her guest into the sitting room.

"Oh, no need. I have to get going soon; I'm meeting my mother in the city today for some shopping! I must say, I admire you and Vernon volunteering to take three children to the zoo." Meredith wondered if one of Dudley's other friends was going to the zoo as well. Shrugging, she returned to the kitchen to start clearing up the mess of wrapping paper, only to find Vernon who was refilling his coffee. He turned and glared at her.

He pointed a finger at her, "You listen to me, girl! You will behave today or you'll be in that cupboard until Christmas."

She was confused for a moment, since the Dursleys had never cared about how she was at Mrs. Figg's. Unless she wasn't going to be left with the old woman. "You mean I'm not going to Mrs. Figg's?" Meredith rarely went anywhere other than school. Once a year or so, Petunia would take her on a single trip to buy clothes and school supplies from second-hand shops. If the family was going out, Meredith was sent over to spend the day with an elderly neighbor, her multitude of cats, and photographs of even more cats.

"Stupid girl, the woman's gone and broken her leg. You'll have to come with us."

Meredith stared in surprise at her uncle. She was going to the zoo? Meredith had never been to the zoo. The Dursleys had refused to sign any field trip permissions, usually claiming prior bad behavior at home. It was a lie, because Meredith always at least tried to stay quiet and out of the way, if only because she didn't want to be around her family any more than they wanted her to be there.

Half an hour later, she realized she hadn't thought about the downsides of this trip. She would have to sit in the back seat between Piers and Dudley. "Maybe I could just stay here. I don't want to be any trouble."

Aunt Petunia grabbed her elbow and shoved her towards the car, "**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.** The Dursleys were remarkably dramatic family for all their claims of normalcy. Meredith took a deep breath and climbed into the car where she tried to make herself as small as possible to maintain any distance from the boys. There wasn't much she could do about Dudley who could barely snap his belt closed but the first time she felt Piers touch her hair turned and hissed at him. He sneered at her but shifted back a bit. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slid down a bit in her seat.

Vernon spent most of the trip complaining; covering his many and varied dislikes such as work, the bank, the council, and today: motorcyclists, inspired by a young man who had rather daringly sped close to the car as he overtook them.

"…roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,"

"I've had dreams about a motorcycle. It was flying." Sometimes things would occur to Meredith and she would speak before remembering that her family wished she didn't exist at all, and would quickly punish her for reminding them that it wasn't true.

Vernon slammed on the brakes and everyone was thrown forward. He turned and glared at her from between the front seat. Meredith quickly slid back from his flushed face, though it didn't save her from his deafening yell, "**MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

While the boys sniggered, Meredith looked down at her fists and nodded. She knew that motorcycles didn't fly. It was a dream. She was perfectly capable of telling reality from fantasy, but unlike the Dursleys, she could aspire to more than a boxy house lost among a crowd of identical homes. They were rather forceful about explaining how the world should work and any hint that she disagreed would get her locked in the cupboard. It wasn't a very smart plan, because at least there she was able to come up with brilliant plans about life without her family. If nothing else, birthdays were reminders that someday she would be old enough to _leave_. Meredith may not know much about the world beyond Privet Drive, but she was sure it was better than here.

The rest of the trip to the zoo was rather quiet and when they arrived and got out of the car, the noise from the crowds was a bit of a shock. It was bright and the mass of people was a bit unsettling to Meredith, who kept quiet and a step behind her aunt and uncle even as Piers and Dudley ran ahead to the concession stand. She arrived as they were paying for the boys' chocolate cones and was startled to be offered a treat by the vendor. Before she could respond, the Dursleys had gotten her a cheap lemon ice pop which they thrust into her hands with fake smiles to the seller. As they all moved deeper into the zoo, she unwrapped the treat and tasted it. It was much like the lemonade she often made for Petunia's luncheons in the summer and Meredith was quite pleased. She had never developed much of a taste for sweets living with the Dursleys and was rather glad not to be eating the nasty mess the boys had gotten.

As the day went on, Meredith found herself enjoying the sights in spite of the company she was with. As the boys got bored, she made sure to stay a few steps behind though never too far away; wary because if she lost sight of them, she wasn't sure they wouldn't happily leave her there. If it wasn't so very crowded, she might have considered it. At lunch, she got to enjoy a cheeseburger with French fries, and had stolen a bite of Dudley's first knickerbocker glory when he had abandoned it for one with more ice cream. The melted disaster of different flavors made her wonder what all the hype was about.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.** In the cool dark room, she felt more comfortable than she had all day. It had been too loud and too crowded, and while there were still quite a few people using the shade to escape the heat outside, they were clustered near the doors. Unlike elsewhere in the zoo, there were no big groups completely blocking sight of the animals. Piers had led the way to the biggest snake in the place with Dudley waddling behind. While Dudley and Vernon tried to get the snake to entertain them, Meredith found the small sign about the serpent. It was a boa constrictor from Brazil. Or perhaps its parents could have been from Brazil; this one had been bred in captivity according to the placard.

Quickly growing bored, Dudley and Piers left in search of more active exhibits and Meredith moved in front of the display. The snake was coiled up and appeared undisturbed by the recent commotion. Tilting her head, she examined the enormous serpent. She was following the design on its scale when she noticed it moving. Now watching her in return, it slowly unraveled and lifted its head into the air. For a moment they gazed at each other before the snake appeared to wink.

Meredith blinked. She looked around but all the other visitors were moving about and looking at other exhibits. Piers and the Dursleys weren't in sight either. She took off her glasses and wiped them on her shirt. Clearly her eyes were acting up, or perhaps the faint flickering of the fluorescent lights was confusing her. "_Hello, human."_

Putting her glasses back on, she looked closely at the boa constrictor. "_Hello._"

"_Have you come to releassse me, ssspeaker?"_

"_Releassse you? I don't think I can_." The snake lowered its head and Meredith wondered if he was disappointed. Perhaps he thought she could rescue him from his cage somehow, just like she used to dream of some forgotten family member coming to take her from the Dursleys. "_Is it ssso bad in there?"_

"_I want to sssee. To explore beyond thisss cage and sssee the home my family wasss taken from. To hunt and catch my food."_

Meredith stepped closer and touched the glass. "_I understand how you feel."_

A shout erupted behind Meredith. "**Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Come and look at this snake! You won't believe what it's doing!"**

Jumping, she turned to find Piers just behind her looking at the snake and Dudley coming towards them. She started to step away and Dudley helped her with a nasty shove. Overbalancing, she fell to the floor. There was a sharp pain from her wrist up her arm and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Sitting up, she heard shouting from the boys. Piers had jumped back from the terrarium, but Dudley had somehow fallen forward and was screaming and flailing from where he was halfway inside the case.

Forgetting about the pain, she watched open-mouthed as the boa constrictor slithered out of its former environment. Throughout the reptile house, people began screaming and panicking. When the snake's head reached the floor, it turned and snapped at Piers before sliding past Meredith. "_**Brazil, here I come. Thanksss, friend."**_ As it went by, she reached out with her unhurt hand and brushed along its side in farewell.

After the snake had escaped into the sunlight, Meredith turned back around. Piers was on the floor a few feet away, pale and shaken. Dudley had somehow pulled himself all the way into the terrarium and was standing in the small pool, soaking wet. He went to step out and bumped into a glass wall. The large boy started pounding on the glass and yelling, "**Mum! Mummy! Help Me!"**

There were rushed footsteps and a shrill scream, "Duddikens!" Aunt Petunia had arrived with Vernon and a zoo employee. "**My darling boy! How did you get in there?" **Petunia was reaching for the glass and Vernon was yelling at the zoo keeper, and in the chaos, Meredith hoped the snake had been able to escape.

It took almost half an hour for the zoo staff to get Dudley out of the display and bundle everyone into the zoo director's office. The head of the reptile house couldn't understand how Dudley had gotten inside while the boa had escaped. Dudley had been offered a change of clothes from the gift shop, though they barely fit and Piers was still gibbering in fear. After a lot of bluster and talk of law suits, Vernon gathered everyone and they left for the car.

They were halfway home and on the boy's second recap of their narrow escape from death when Piers turned and said "Meredith was **talking to it, weren't you,** Merry?"

There was silence and Meredith felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She glanced quickly up at the front seats. Aunt Petunia had been turned around to keep an eye on her precious boy but was now watching her niece. Her lips pressed tightly closed and she paled except for a rising blush on her cheeks. Meredith looked away from her aunt's flaring nostrils and retreated back into the seat, holding her still hurting wrist close to her chest. "Maybe we should stop and get some ice cream for the boys, Vernon. We wouldn't want to end the day on a sour note." There was an ominous undertone to Petunia's voice, and Meredith flinched.

They pulled into a fast food spot and the boys quickly followed Vernon inside to the counter. Meredith stayed where she was while Aunt Petunia got out and walked around the car. She opened the back door and slid in beside the girl. Pressing her wrist to her stomach, Meredith felt her muscles starting to stiffen as she tried to stop any tremors. "Look at me, you nasty little girl." For a second, she debated making a break for the other door and running. She had always been fast, faster than all the other boys and girls at school. But even if she could get away from the car and Petunia, where would she go? Biting her lip she turned and met her aunt's burning eyes, "How _dare_ you hurt my son."

Meredith's eyes began to tear up. "I didn't do anything, Aunt Petunia, I promise! I don't even know what happened! **One minute the glass was there and then it was gone, like magic." **She blinked. She had been knocked off the seat and to the floor of the car and there was now an echoing pain to the one in her wrist, from the side of her face.

Aunt Petunia's voice was unlike it had ever been before. "You think you can bring your freakishness into my home? Threaten my Dudley? Hurt my family? You will not! I won't have it." For the first time perhaps, Meredith realized that her aunt actually hated her. This was beyond simple indifference or resentment, but absolute _loathing_. "When the boys get done, we will drop Piers off at his home, and when we get back to the house you will go to your cupboard and be _silent_. I will not see you, I will not hear you, it will be as if you had died with your parents the way you should have, am I clear?"

Biting back sobs, Meredith nodded and her aunt got out of the car and went inside to join her family in Piers. For a few minutes she sat on the floor of the car breathing deeply. When the others were done, they came back to the car where Meredith was sitting silent and still in the middle seat. They dropped Piers off at his house before continuing home to Privet Drive where Meredith fled to her cupboard.

That night, she listened to the Dursleys have another birthday meal for Dudley. After eating, they gathered in the living room to watch one of the movies he had received that morning. She curled into the lowest corner and waited as sounds from their celebration leaked through the gaps around the door. Later, after they had all gone upstairs, she stayed still. Without a watch, Meredith had no way of knowing just how much time had passed or how late it was. Other times when she had been sent to her cupboard, she would sneak out late at night. She was always careful because if the Dursleys hadn't fallen asleep yet, it was too risky to try snitching a bit of food from the kitchen. Her lunch at the zoo had been more than she usually got to eat so there wasn't much need tonight. Her lack of appetite was a relief, because after the confrontation in the car, Meredith was sure that Aunt Petunia would take careful stock in the morning to be sure nothing had gone missing. It had happened before, though rarely.

For ten years, she had lived with the Dursleys. For the entirety of her life as she knew it, Meredith had only had these three horrible people to call family. Intellectually, she knew that she had had parents once but she didn't remember them. She knew barely knew a name and that they had died in a car crash, leaving her at Privet Drive. In her deepest heart, Meredith agreed with Petunia. It would have been better to die that night with them rather than be stuck living with her aunt's family.

Years ago, before even the dream of the flying motorcycle, had been the hope of someone coming to take her away. But as she got older, she realized that if there had been anyone else, Petunia would have already found them. Meredith had no other family, and she had no friends. When she had started school, she had tried to connect with the other girls, but they wanted to play house, which she got quite enough of with her chores at home, and none of them wanted to sit and read or just be a little bit quieter. Once, there had been a girl that seemed nice and maybe even like her, but when Meredith could never visit her house or invite her over, she had gotten upset and said things that spread into rumor until no one wanted to even try and be her friend. While Meredith knew that this wasn't her life forever, and that someday she would be able to leave and make her own way, that day seemed horribly far away. Sighing, she rolled over and went to sleep. Maybe this time she wouldn't wake up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Siege of Privet Drive

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Siege of Privet Drive**

* * *

After the **escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor**, life at number 4 Privet Drive changed. The next morning, Meredith had wakened to the sounds of Petunia cooking in the kitchen. Taking that to mean she was confined to the cupboard and not to be let out even for chores, she stayed hidden for the rest of the day. Each morning, the pattern would repeat itself, and after a few days she began sneaking out once she felt sure that the Dursleys had fallen asleep. One evening, she had just finished a sponge bath in the small downstairs bathroom when she had been caught by Aunt Petunia and chased back to her cupboard.

It was almost two weeks before she was pulled out of the cupboard in the morning by Uncle Vernon. He wanted the yard fixed up and he ordered her to stay away from Dudley and not to draw attention to herself. Meredith spent the day outside clearing the garden of weeds and picking up the mess Dudley and his friends had made while they played. When the sun began to set, she came in and found a plate with a dry sandwich on it and a towel. Sneaking past the living room where the family was gathered watching television, she went upstairs for a shower. Even though she was able to experience the rare pleasure of hot water, exhaustion kept her from lingering and she quickly finished and went back downstairs to her bed.

After that, Vernon would pound on her door on his way to work. Petunia was spending most of her days taking Dudley out of the house, leaving all the chores to her niece. Once she adjusted to the new workload, Meredith found herself almost enjoying the new way of day once her list was done, she could settle into a seat in the living room and watch television or read a book. On the days that Petunia and Dudley did stay home, Meredith would leave the house after her chores, a book hidden under her shirt, and walk to the local park.

Sometimes, she would see Dudley and his gang running about and chasing the other kids but it didn't bother her. For years now, they had been largely ignoring her and over the last few weeks both Petunia and Vernon had kept his attention off her at home. Even once the summer was over, she wouldn't have to worry about her cousin. They were going to separate schools for the first time, and even better, Dudley was going _away_ to Vernon's old boarding school, Smeltings. To make things even better, he was being followed by the worst of his cohorts, Piers Polkiss! Meredith would finally be able to actually escape to school each day and not have to worry about Dudley telling stories about her behavior in class at home. When they had been younger, Meredith had tried to do well in school, but he would run home and tell his parents that she was showing off and ruining the class. Not willing to suffer the constant lectures about attitude from her aunt, she had started to be quiet and rarely offer answers in class. But now, no one would be able to tell the Dursleys about anything that happened at school every day and she knew they wouldn't bother to find out about her grades, for good or bad.

Around the middle of July, the Dursleys made a day trip into London to get Dudley his uniform and school supplies. On their way, they stopped and dropped Meredith off at Mrs. Figg's house. The widow's house was much smaller than 4 Privet Drive but seemed to house just as much stuff and more cats than people. Mrs. Figg wasn't a particularly nice woman and her house smelled like cabbage; Meredith would have much preferred staying home alone where she could have done something other than look through the ever-expanding photographic chronicle of Mrs. Figg's cats. Unfortunately, the Dursleys were an inconveniently imaginative family and seemed sure that if she was left alone for an entire day she would blow up the house.

Today's visit was perhaps the nicest she had ever experienced in the many years she had been coming over. Mrs. Figg was still dealing with her broken leg, which she admitted to Meredith, had happened when she tripped over one of her many felines, though the old woman couldn't name the culprit specifically. Rather than opening the albums, they settled on the couch and watched some television and at lunch time she sent her to the kitchen where a small chocolate cake was resting in the fridge. It was stale and not very tasty, but it was still more than she ever got at the Dursley's. Later that night, when she was leaving, she thanked Mrs. Figg but was a bit surprised by the response. "Well, it's an important summer isn't it?" The woman reached out and patted her on the shoulder, "Stay safe, dear. Hurry on home." Meredith was still wondering at her words when she arrived home to find her cousin modeling his new uniform in the living room.

Peeking in, she saw Vernon gruffly patting his son on the shoulder and Petunia dabbing at her eyes. When her uncle moved, she blinked at the appalling monstrosity Dudley was wearing. **Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **Meredith couldn't stop a snort from escaping. Petunia's head was already starting to turn, so she ducked back through the kitchen to her cupboard, where she sat with hands clasped over mouth to stop the laughter, forever grateful that she was going to a state school.

The next morning, Meredith was picking up the living room while the Dursleys ate breakfast. Dudley had knocked over most of the knickknacks while waving about his Smelting stick the night before. She heard Vernon tell Dudley to get the mail.

"Make Merry get it; that's what she's for isn't it?" There was a pause. Everyone knew that was true. Gritting her teeth, Meredith was already heading for the door when she heard the order from Vernon.

Three things lay on the doormat, and she mindlessly flipped through them on her way back to the dining table. There was a postcard, something she guessed was a bill, and - _a thick heavy envelope for Meredith._

She stopped in the middle of the hallway confused. Never before in her life had she ever gotten a letter. In fact, she had no idea who could possibly be sending her one now. Yet there on the front in a neat cursive was her address:

Miss M. **Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Shocked, she flipped it over and found a purple wax seal. Bringing it close to her face she could make out what looked like four animals: a bird, a snake, a cat, and something else, all surrounding a large letter H.

"Where's my mail, you stupid girl?" Meredith jumped at the shout from the kitchen. Holding the letter in one hand, she gave the others to Vernon and turned to go back to the living room when she tripped by her cousin.

Dudley had smacked his stick into her knee and she let go of the letter to catch herself. "What's that you got there, Merry? Not stealing are you?" He grabbed the letter as Meredith picked herself up.

"I am not stealing. It's mine! Give it back!"

Vernon took the letter from Dudley and broke the seal while glaring at his niece, "Yours? **Who'd be writing to you**?" He shook out the letter and as he read it, his face flushed before paling and taking on a greenish tinge. Gasping, he called his wife "**P-P-Petunia**!"

Meredith matched glares with her aunt as she walked over to the table and took the letter. Petunia sneered and looked down at the missive. Within seconds, her face had gone even paler than her husbands and she wavered as if she would faint. Clutching her throat, she grabbed Vernon's shoulder. He stood and pushed her down into a chair. "Pet? Dear, are you alright?"

Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He reached out to take the letter from his mother and was shocked when she slapped his hand away. Screwing his face up, Meredith knew he was about to start his fake-sobs and she was not going to let him get _her_ letter before she did. "**Give me back my letter! It's mine!**"

Vernon glared at her. "Get out!" He glanced at Dudley, "Both of you."

For the first time, she and Dudley were united. "**I WANT MY LETTER!" "Let me see it!"**

Losing his temper, Vernon rushed around the table and grabbed both of them by the back of their necks and dragged them out into the hall **before slamming the kitchen door behind them.** More used to this treatment, Meredith was the first to recover and pressed herself to the keyhole. When Dudley tried to push her out of the way, she turned and glared at him. He stumbled back and she quickly turned back to the quiet conversation on the other side of the door.

"The address? Vernon. They know where she sleeps. **You don't think they're watching the house**?"

"Spying on us they are. How dare they."

"**What should we do, Vernon? **Are they watching us now? **Should we tell them we don't want**..." her voice trailed off and Meredith heard Vernon pacing about.

In the pause, Meredith wondered what they were talking about. Who were these people that were watching the house and what did they want with _her_? What did the letter say? Mind racing, Meredith tried to come up with some answers. She hadn't ever seen anything strange or out of the ordinary around the neighborhood, and if anyone was spying on someone in their neighborhood it was Petunia who liked to "garden" in the front yard so as to keep an eye on everything. Snapping out of her musings, she realized Vernon had started talking.

"Best if we just ignore it. When they don't get an answer they're sure to give up."

Petunia sniffled, "But what if they don't? Maybe we should-"

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took **her **in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

There was no response. Meredith waited until finally she heard footsteps in front of the kitchen door. Stepping back, she looked up as the door swung open. For weeks now, she had been avoiding her aunt and she flashed back to the last time they had spoken. Just like last time, Petunia was pale with watery eyes. Unlike last time, Meredith wasn't confused or filled with a misplaced belief in her aunt's apathy. "Where is my letter?"

Petunia looked down at her, and as she watched, she saw her aunt's lips tremble. When her aunt moved forward, Meredith flinched but stood her ground. The woman just stepped aside and passed her before going quietly up the stairs. Confused now, Meredith looked down the hall before turning back. Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table, his hands fisted in his hair. Unsure now, Meredith retreated to the garden.

She watched through the kitchen window until Vernon stumbled to his feet and left for work. Once she was sure he had left, she returned inside and canvassed the kitchen and dining room for the letter, but it was nowhere to be found. Furious, she left the mess and the entire house. As she wandered the streets of Little Whinging, she just came up with more questions and felt her anger at the Dursleys and at herself growing with each step. Why hadn't she opened the letter in the hall? It was dark before she returned to the house and when she entered, she found Uncle Vernon on the settee in the hall.

"Ah, Meredith. There you are." He wasn't looking at her, but Meredith glared at him. When she didn't respond, he glanced at her and cleared his throat. There was another pause. With a deep breath, he forced **his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.** "Now, Meredith, we think it's about time that you move out of this little room and up to Dudley's second bedroom."

Her eyes narrowed, "Why now? Is it because you think we're being watched? Who's watching us, Uncle?" She hissed the last part. She hated him. For the first time, the fact that she is actually _related_ to these people _disgusted_ her. It was a small relief that she was only connected through marriage to this pig, but nonetheless, that still left Petunia and Dudley.

Vernon stood, "**Don't ask questions**!" He wrenched the cupboard door open and gave an impatient wave of his arm, "Get your things." Swallowing, Meredith slid past him and into her cupboard. What few things she owned, she piled onto her cot and made a bundle with her thin blanket. Gathering it all, she crawled out and was marched up the stairs to what was now her new room. Once she was inside, Vernon slammed the door and she was left alone.

There were four bedrooms in the house, and this was the smallest, being only big enough to hold a bed and a small desk covered by Dudley's broken old toys. One wall had built in shelves and cupboards. Meredith was responsible for keeping the room clear of dust, and regardless of the difficulty because of the stacks of junk, she made a concentrated effort for this one room. Knowing that this was just a trophy room of all Dudley's things, Meredith had years ago undertaken a small experiment to see if her cousin would notice if anything went missing. The most obvious things were out of the question, but Meredith sometimes borrowed the books, which Dudley had never read and largely blocked out that he ever knew existed, or took the batteries from the remotes for her own small flashlight. Even though she tried to keep this room neat, Meredith still found it offputtingly cluttered unlike her neatly arranged cupboard. Flopping down on the bed, she glared at the ceiling. From downstairs, she heard Dudley throwing a tantrum and she let a tiny little sliver of satisfaction bank her rage.

The next day, she woke up to yelling from downstairs. Blinking awake, she sat up and listened. It almost sounded like Vernon and Dudley were fighting. Meredith got out of bed and went into the hall where she could look down the stairs to the front door. Vernon had wrestled Dudley to the ground and was trying to get something out of his hand. Meredith watched until he stood and she could see that he was holding what looked like multiple letters in his hand. Letters in the same yellowish parchment as hers had been.

Wheezing, Vernon pushed Dudley down the hall towards the kitchen. He looked up and caught sight of Meredith. Watching her, he ripped the letters apart before turning into the living room.

Grinding her teeth, she turned and returned to her room. Pacing up and down in the small space, she plotted. Whoever had sent them seemed to know that she hadn't received the first one. Would they try again? If she was going to get another shot, then she planned on taking it. Turning, she grabbed Dudley's old clock and sat down.

The next morning, before dawn, the newly repaired alarm came on. Quickly, Meredith turned it off and listened to see if it had woken anyone else. Hearing nothing moving in the rest of the house, she slid out of bed and got dressed. Carefully, she opened her door and looked down the hall. There were no lights under any of the other doors, so she turned and went slowly down the steps. As she stepped off the last stair, it made a horrible creak that was quickly drowned out by a loud shout. Meredith stumbled back from the front door into the center of the entry hall. **Lights clicked on upstairs** and she realized that Vernon was lying on the floor in front of the door. Backing away, she watched him struggle out of his sleeping bag. Unbearably disappointed, she didn't pay attention to his shouted lecture and listlessly went to the kitchen to start him breakfast. She came back with a plate to find him sitting with torn up parchment in his lap. Resisting the urge to scream, she put down the plate and went upstairs to her room. Vernon stayed home from work that day and nailed up the mail slot. From her bed, she could hear him pounding away and wondered if she had missed her chance.

On Friday, the letters still made it into the house. Meredith had been seated at the breakfast table for the first time so that Vernon could keep an eye on her. When the usual post time had come and gone, he got up and went into the hall. There was no cheer of success, but there were no angry rants either. At the table, Meredith and Dudley caught each other's eyes before looking away. Petunia was at the sink, mindlessly washing the same dish over and over.

Vernon bustled into the sitting room behind them. Meredith turned and watched as he carried a stack of letters to the fireplace. Once the fire was started, he started to throw envelopes into the blaze, one by one, for a total of twelve. As each one shriveled up and burned, his grin became more manic and with the last one he started humming. When he was done, he picked up the phone and called work. He spent the day **boarding up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out.**

On Saturday, Meredith came downstairs and watched as Petunia started breakfast. The egg delivery had to be handed through the living room window, and she couldn't help but grin at the embarrassment on her aunt's face. Meredith was eating her toast when the screaming started. Petunia was cracking eggs into a bowl and inside each shell was a tightly crumbled up parchment envelope. Vernon chased Dudley and Meredith into the hall before going to the phone to call the post office and the dairy to complain. In the kitchen, the food processor was continuously on.

"**Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked **Meredith **in amazement.**She shrugged and continued up the stairs. At this point, she was just as lost as Dudley, though she would never admit it.

On Sunday, Meredith was already awake when she heard Vernon go whistling down the hall. Sighing, she got up and joined the family for breakfast. Both Petunia and Vernon looked tired, but Vernon at least was smiling. His eyes were a bit unfocused and he was currently trying to eat marmalade covered newspaper, but he seemed to be quite pleased with his breakfast. "Lovely morning, isn't it? Sunday has always been my favorite day of the week; don't you agree Dudley?"

Dudley didn't reply and continued eating his bacon. Finishing her toast, Meredith carried her plate to the sink where Petunia was watching the garden. Putting her dish on the sink, she glanced up when the woman dropped a plate into the soapy water. Petunia was staring out the window, and Meredith shifted to see out as well. All along the back garden wall was an array of different types of owls. Some small, and some big, and all different colors. They were each staring at the house. Noticing a growing rumble, Meredith looked around.

**Suddenly something came whizzing out the chimney and caught Vernon sharply on the back of the head. **As the rumble grew to a roar, more and more letters started flying out of the hearth and filling the air. Petunia and Dudley started screaming, but Meredith ran forward and leapt into the air to grab one.

"Run away!" Vernon grabbed Meredith's arm and threw her out the kitchen door. She slammed into the ground and in a daze lost her grip on the letter. She was closely followed by her aunt and cousin who forced her farther down the hall and away from her prize. Vernon was the last one out of the kitchen and he slammed and barricaded the door with the settee. "Go! Get your things! We are leaving!" None of them wanted to argue with him in his deranged state and within minutes they were in the car and speeding away from Privet Drive.

No one spoke as they drove. Every once and awhile, Petunia would reach out and pat Vernon's hand on the gear shift but otherwise each of the passengers seemed to be in their own world. At seemingly random intervals, the car would make a sharp turn and Vernon would mutter but the rest of them stayed silent.

At lunch time, they still hadn't stopped and finally Dudley broke his silence. He screamed and he cried but his father seemed to pay him no attention. Petunia tried to calm her son, and finally convinced Vernon to at least stop for gas. While Vernon refilled the car, the others went inside to use the restrooms and gather snacks. Wandering the aisles, Meredith thought back to the stories she had heard from classmates of camper holidays and wondered if this would count. Shortly, they were all forced back into the car and Vernon drove off, though oddly this time in the same direction they had come from. And then the tense man made a sharp turn, muttering "**Shake 'em off… shake 'em off."**

Finally, hours after sunset, they pulled into a **gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city**. The room that the kids shared was dark and smelled faintly of mildew. Meredith listened to Dudley snore for a long while before getting up and settling onto the windowsill. They were a few stories up, and every once in a while she would see a car passing by. At some point she fell asleep, wondering all the while who the mysterious sender was.

In the morning, they were woken by Aunt Petunia and guided downstairs where they had **stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast**. As they were waiting for Vernon to settle the bill, the owner waved a letter. "One of you M. Potter?"

Meredith started forward only to be grabbed by Vernon and pushed at Petunia. "Why don't you take the little tykes to the car? I'll handle this."

"But they're my letters!" Meredith struggled, but Petunia was surprisingly strong as she dragged her out to the car.

That day they drove around with the radio on. There were less random turns, though as far as Meredith knew they still had no actual destination. Meredith stared determinedly out the window and wished she was away. Dudley rather loudly was wishing the same thing. Hours later, Petunia offered her own support to the idea, but they were all ignored. After lunch, which they again purchased from a gas station, Vernon drove for a bit and then stopped.

Meredith looked around. They had pulled off the highway almost an hour before and they were now in the middle of a forest. Vernon got out of the car and the rest of them watched him through the windows. He walked around the car once before getting in and starting the journey up again. This new pattern remained until nightfall when he pulled into a field and stopped.

This time he got out, ignoring the light rainfall, walked around the car _twice_ and got back in. He turned and smiled at his passengers, "I think this will do it. We'll stay here for the night, and I expect in the morning this will all be over." His wife, son, and niece all stared at him. "It's perfect, don't you see?" They didn't. But Vernon had the keys, so they were stuck.

Cold and uncomfortable, from both the earlier night's awkward sleeping position and bruises from the day before, Meredith tried to curl up and close her eyes. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard Petunia whisper. "Vernon. Maybe we should just let them have her." Keeping herself still, she hoped for an answer. She knew that the Dursleys didn't want her, so what could they be avoiding by keeping her from the letter? If it was something bad for their niece, then shouldn't they be supportive, and if it was something good well… Meredith couldn't think of _anything_ good happening to herself.

"No pet. I won't have it. She will not be going and that's final. You'll see. They'll give up soon enough." Go where? Who were they? Meredith opened her eyes and glared at her aunt and uncle. Petunia had been facing her husband but now turned a bit. Without her glasses on, she couldn't make out the woman's expression but she hoped that Petunia could see hers. She hoped that Petunia knew now that she _hated_ her, just as much if not more than her aunt hated her, and that she would never forgive her for this. Her aunt turned away but Meredith stayed up watching.

For all that she was used to uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, Meredith suffered a restless night and woke up to hear the storm had arrived and there were now heavy drops falling on the roof of the car. She opened her eyes and looked out into the blurry pale field. Sitting up, she put on her glasses. It wasn't raining. Or at least it wasn't raining water. On the ground around the car was a thick pile of parchment and, as she watched, even more letters fell onto the car. Meredith yanked on the door handle, but it was locked and the noise caused Vernon to wake up with a snort. He stared out of the car and Meredith waited to see what he would do.

"Vernon?" Petunia woke up and reached for her husband before looking around. Dudley was the only one still asleep and that was short lived as his mother started screaming when an owl landed on the hood of the car. Vernon started yelling and he turned the car on and hit the gas. They didn't move for a minute until Petunia reached over and released the brake and then they were off. The owl gave a disgruntled screech and swooped off the car. They drove through a maelstrom of missives for a few minutes before the letters cleared up. Through the rear-view window, the kids watched as they were followed by a flock of owls, each of whom seemed to have another letter in their talons.

It took almost an hour, but finally all the owls had cleared off. They were now driving down the coast and the adrenaline from their frantic flight was fading. Dudley had fallen back to sleep again and remained so until lunch, when he woke up. When they had driven past three fast food places without stopping, he finally threw a tantrum, kicking and screaming. Meredith curled into the corner near the door but was still caught by a few stray punches. But today, they didn't stop for food or gas, or even Vernon's random walks around the car.

The sun was low in the sky before Vernon pulled into a parking lot on the coast, got out and locked the doors with them all inside. When Dudley asked "**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?**" Aunt Petunia didn't reply. Meredith thought it was pretty self-evident.

An actual storm was coming, and outside the car the wind picked up and it started to rain. From the opposite corner, Dudley muttered, "It's Tuesday. I always watch Killer Rampage on Tuesdays."

Tuesday. If it was Tuesday, and perhaps the only thing Meredith would trust Dudley to know was the days of the week, then tomorrow was her eleventh birthday.

Vernon got back to the car and started opening the doors. He handed a paper bag to Petunia but kept a **long, thin package**. Her aunt reached out to her husband, "What is going on, Vernon?"

"Let's go! **I found the perfect place!" **He was pointing out to sea, and they all turned. In the distance they could just make out a large rock that perhaps only the most generous person could call an island. Straining her eyes a bit, Meredith realized there was also a small building out there. The whole family turned to look at Vernon in dismay. The robust man was grinning and almost dancing, "There's a storm coming in, **and this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!**"

Meredith was quite sure that it wasn't kindness that inspired this act of generosity. Rather forcefully, Vernon started pushing them towards the water, assuring them that he had rations. Looking at the old rowboat, Meredith wondered how it was supposed to carry them out to sea, considering how it had sunk rather alarmingly when first Vernon then Dudley got in. They pushed off then Vernon was rowing them along at a rather impressive speed and it was too late to turn back. The sea spray, rain, and the icy wind made sure that once they had reached their destination each of them was soaked to the bone. Shivering, they climbed out of the boat and followed Vernon into the ramshackle hut.

Inside was possibly worse. It was just as cold with **wind whistling through the gaps in the wooden walls,** spreading the stench of seaweed. There were holes in the ceiling letting the rain in, and it was good that they couldn't make out any details in the fading light. They gathered around the fireplace, and Petunia handed out the "rations." They each got a bag of chips and a bruised banana. When they were done, Vernon took their trash and tried to light a fire but was unsuccessful. "**Could do with some of those letters now, eh**?"

Even the lackluster meal, oppressive atmosphere, and morose company couldn't get Vernon down. He seemed confident that he had finally found a way to stop the deliveries. Meredith hated to admit it, but she thought he was right. Even as they were finishing dinner, the storm grew closer. When night had completely fallen, Petunia made up the sofa for Dudley with some blankets she had found in the second room which appeared to have been a bedroom once upon a time. When no one was looking, she stole one of the spare blankets and retreated to the corner near the fireplace.

Vernon had taken the lantern with him when he went to bed and the shack was darker than even her cupboard had ever been. Shivering under her thin blanket, she pulled herself into a small ball. Cold and wet, Meredith started sniffling and she wondered if this was it. If this was the final straw and the sender would give up and she would live the rest of her life never knowing what was in the letter. A crack of lightning lit up the room, and giving it up as a bad job she sat up. Looking around she saw the faint glow of Dudley's watch. She ran her hand along the dirt floor until she found her glasses and slipped them on.

Shifting closer, she saw that it was close to midnight. In ten minutes she would be eleven. Meredith **wondered if the Dursleys would remember at all **but she knew that they wouldn't care even if they could be bothered to notice. The house creaked and she looked up, considering the idea that the roof would cave in. If it happened to crush one of her family members on its way down, she would take it as the best birthday present ever.

She saw the clock tick over and began to quietly count down. "… **Five… four… three… two… one**."

**BOOM.**

She jumped and looked around. Meredith hadn't realized that the storm was right on top of them already.

BOOM. She turned and watched the door. That wasn't thunder. **Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unknown Sender

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Unknown Sender**

* * *

Meredith's head snapped around as the door smashed open behind them and **Vernon came skidding in** from the other room. Dudley sat up, "**Where's the cannon**?" Vernon was followed shortly by Petunia, who was holding up the camping lantern. He came around the couch and took up position in front of the door, and in the faint light, Meredith realized her uncle was holding a rifle.

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you – I'm armed!"**

**SMASH!**

Dudley screamed and fell off the couch before scurrying over to his mother, while Meredith ducked down behind the side of the couch. There was a great crash as the door was knocked off the hinges and onto the floor. The roar of the storm filled the room for a second and Meredith heard a series of thumps. Wide-eyed, she peaked over the arm of the sofa and saw a large figure picking up the door. As she watched he slotted it back into his frame before turning around. In the dim light, she saw a giant of a man, both taller and broader than Vernon, who was cowering at the other end of the couch between her and the stranger.

Her uncle seemed to muster up some courage and he stepped forward, poking the visitor with his rifle. "**I demand that you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!"**

The giant reached out, wrenched the rifle from Vernon's panicked grip, and in the horrified silence, casually bent the thing in half before throwing it into a dark corner. Vernon whimpered and fled back to his wife's side.

"Now, where's little Merry?" said the man. He looked about a bit before pulling something out of his long coat. Meredith ducked down, unsure what this person could possibly want with her. There was a _phwesh _and a fire suddenly sprang to life in the hearth, filling the room with warmth and light. There was another thump and Meredith looked up to see that he was now towering over her, though he was looking at the Dursleys. "What did you do with her?"

When faced with such a threat, Dudley did the logical and pointed to his cousin, just a few feet away. The giant looked down at Meredith, and she swallowed nervously. "Well, there yeh are!" As she watched, there was a flash of teeth from beneath his wild beard. He leaned down and she pressed herself back into the sofa. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere; just like yer mum's they are." Meredith blinked and looked up. After an examination of his rough face, she realized that he was smiling at her.

"Oh." She swallowed nervously and fell back on the habit of when in doubt, practice good manners. "Hello."

"Hello!" The man laughed and reached for her. Squeaking, she froze but simply found herself picked up and deposited in front of the fire. "**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby**, but look at yeh now. Eleven years old and all ready to go off to Hogwarts!" He let go of her shoulders and shot her a broad wink before reaching into his coat. "Firs' all, a very happy birthday to yeh. Brought something for yeh, jus' let me find it. Ah, here we are! **I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

He offered her a slightly squashed pink box. She stared at the rather plain package before tilting her head back to look up at his face. He gave her what she thought was supposed to be a reassuring grin, so she slowly reached out and took the offered present. With slightly shaking hands, she opened it to find a cake. Meredith froze. It was a _birthday_ cake. Across the top, was written _Happy Birthday Merry_. Blinking quickly, she looked up at the stranger. "Thank you." She looked back down and whispered, "I've never had a birthday cake."

He huffed, "Well, how about some tea then, eh?" Sitting down on the couch, he started to pull various things out of his pocket. Under the shocked eyes of Meredith and the Dursleys, he came up with **a copper kettle**, a paper-wrapped parcel, **a poker**, **a teapot, **two **chipped mugs, **and a large bottle that he opened and **took a swig of before starting to make tea**. Watching him take sausages out of the paper caused her stomach to gurgle. Meredith swiped a thumb through the thick frosting on her cake, careful not to mess up the writing.

Once the kettle was on and the sausages were skewered and put over the fire, the giant returned to the sofa where he seemed content to smile at Meredith. Feeling awkward, she wiped her hand off on her still damp jeans. She glanced between her cake and the giant, "I'm sorry, did you want some, Mr. –" she trailed off realizing she still didn't know her benefactor's name.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out a hand, and Meredith had to juggle her present to free a hand to offer in return.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hagrid, I'm Meredith Potter."

He let out a booming laugh, "Well, a course yeh are." Meredith couldn't help but give him a bright grin. The kettle whistled and there was a quiet huff from the wall.

"That is quite enough! I demand you leave at once!" Vernon seemed to have recovered his nerve. "I won't have this nonsense in my house!"

Hagrid seemed to have not heard him and went about making tea. Meredith turned a bit so she could keep an eye on her relatives, particularly her uncle, whose face was getting progressively redder as the minutes ticked by. When Hagrid turned back from the fire, he handed Meredith a mug and a handkerchief with three fat and juicy sausages. She saw Dudley shift forward, his greedy eyes on the food. Vernon reached over and pushed him back, "**Don't touch **a **thing he gives you, Dudley**."

Hagrid snorted, "**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."** She settled down on the floor beside the cake box. Determinedly ignoring her family, Meredith quickly ate her food and watched Hagrid finish his meal while sipping her tea. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what are you doing here?"

He waved his mug at her, "Now, none of this 'sir' business, **call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. **I'm here to bring yeh letter."

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward excitedly, "My letter? You sent them?"

"Well, not me a course, it's yer Hogwarts' letter, got it from Dumbledore himself."

"Hogwarts? What's a Hogwarts? And who's Dumbledore?"

Hagrid lowered his mug and she could see the firelight glinting in his wide eyes, "What's Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry," Meredith hurried on, "I don't remember ever hearing about a Hogwarts." She wracked her brain. Had it been taught in school on one of the days she missed?

"_**Sorry**_**?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who **all **shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parent's learned it all?**

Meredith inched back from Hagrid, "Learned what?"

"LEARNED WHAT?" Hagrid leapt to his feet and Meredith slid farther back until she was near the door. He turned and shouted at the Dursleys, "**Do you mean ter tell me, that you didn't tell her any of it? That she** **knows nothi' abou' – about anything**?"

Meredith grit her teeth and stood up. "I know things! I'm actually quite good at school." Perhaps she had never been able to do as well as she liked in class because Dudley hated to be shown up, but that certainly didn't mean she was stupid.

Hagrid gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "**About **_**our**_** world, I mean. **_**Yer parent's world**_!"

Slowly she shrugged, "**What world**?"

**Hagrid stared wildly at** Meredith. "**But yeh must know about yer mum and dad. I mean, they're **_**famous**_**. You're **_**famous**_**."**

Shaking her head in confusion, she said, "Famous for what?"

Slowly he sank to the couch, and even once seated seemed to sink a bit more. "Yeh truly don' know? How could yeh not know?" He **ran his fingers through his hair, fixing **Meredith **with a bewildered stare.**

Meredith watched him silently but he seemed to be at a loss for words. She glanced at the Dursleys but they too seemed unable or unwilling to explain. Finally, Hagrid leaned forward and said, "**Yeh don' even know what yeh are**?"

She hated to say it, but she was starting to realize she was missing some very important information about her parents. About herself. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she met Hagrid's eyes, "No."

Hagrid looked away and glared at the Dursleys. "**You never told her**?"

"No! And neither will you! **I forbid you to tell the **girl **anything**!" Vernon moved into the center of the room. "I won't have it!"

But better men than Vernon Dursley had quailed under Hagrid's fury, and when the massive man spoke, his voice trembling with rage, Vernon seemed to shrink into himself. "I saw the letter Dumbledore left for her. **I was there! An' you've kept it from her all these years**?"

Meredith stepped forward into the firelight and stared at Hagrid excitedly, "**Kept what from me**? Who's Dumbledore? Why did he leave me here?"

Vernon shook his head and started to move towards her but Hagrid stepped between them and pushed him back towards his family. **Petunia gave a gasp of horror**, but shrank under his furious glare. Hagrid turned around and looked down at her for a second. He took a deep breath and said, "Merry – yer a witch."

She frowned, "A witch."

"O' course a witch, **an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else could you be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

Meredith watched him pull the letter from yet another of his many pockets and offer it to her. She peaked around him at the Dursleys, but Vernon seemed to have lost his bluster for the moment and Petunia had turned away and was pushing Dudley into the other room. Dismissing them, she stepped forward and took her letter.

Tilting the envelope so that the fire offered a bit more light, she saw that the address wasn't quite the same, though it was written in the same bright green ink as the first one. Flipping it over Meredith traced the seal, realizing that the H must stand for Hogwarts. She took a deep breath and carefully opened the envelope, trying to leave the wax imprint intact. Inside were two heavy pieces of parchment stacked together and she unfolded them to read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of**_ **WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**Order of Merlin, First Class**_

_**Grand Sorc.**_

_**Chf. Warlock**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_

**Dear Ms. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

To be honest, she had thought it was something a bit more important than an invitation to school. The Dursleys were so afraid to send her _away_ to school that they had fled their home and disrupted their normal little lives? This short letter had seemed to drive Vernon to the brink of madness? Meredith re-read the letter and briefly scanned the supply list but still couldn't quite understand her uncle's utter panic, though she did notice something important. "**What does it mean, that they await my owl**?" Overcome with dread, her grip tightened on the edge of the letter, "Is it too late? Can I still go? I want to go."

Hagrid let out another booming laugh, "Of course, yer gonna go! **But that reminds me**." He pulled his coat open and took out an owl, which he settled on the arm of the sofa where it perched rearranging it feathers looking rather nonplussed by its previous accommodations. Distracted, Meredith didn't catch where he got the quill and paper from, but he had leaned over the shabby side table and was writing a short letter. Finishing, he rolled up the note and tied it to the leg of the owl. The bird walked onto his offered arm and Meredith's mouth fell open as he escorted it to the door where **he threw **it **out into the storm. **Surprisingly, it didn't get blown straight back in and Hagrid returned to the sofa **as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"But," she stuttered, "Will that work? I mean, will it be ok? Will it get there in time?" Where was Hogwarts, and how was the owl supposed to get through the rather horrible weather conditions to get to its destination.

Waving aside her concern, Hagrid took a deep gulp from his mug, "Ain' no better way to send post than by owls. Clever little things, owls are. Why, we may just get yeh one at Diagon Alley when we get yer other things." He gave her a wink.

Unfortunately, before she could ask about this new information, Vernon seemed to recover, "**She will not be going**! **I've read those letters**; she'd need all sorts of absurd things like spell books and a cauldron." He sniffed and drew himself up before glaring down at Meredith. "You'll **go to Stonewall High, and be grateful for it.** There may be something freakish about you, and maybe we've been a bit soft on you so far, but we swore when we took you in that we would put a stop to this nonsense."

"You _knew_? All this time you _knew_ that I was…" she paused and bit her lip. She was a witch. The letter in her hand told her it was true, and perhaps just the letter could have been brushed off when it first arrived but everything that had come after was harder to dismiss. The way more letters had arrived the very next day. What about the the bunch inside the eggs? How else but magic could that have happened. And then, the barrage of letters from the chimney. Even once they had left Privet Drive and gone driving all across the country, the letters had come. She looked over at the giant. What else could _Hagrid_ be but magic? "You knew I was a witch."

There was a nasty laugh and Petunia came up beside her husband. "**Of course we knew**!" she sneered at her niece, "**How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? **She went off to that school and came back waving her little wand, **turning teacups into rats** and blowing up the kitchen. Mummy and Daddy were so proud." She spit out the last bit. "**We have a witch in the family**. Isn't that _wonderful?" _the venomous simpering caused Meredith to step back. "**I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak!"**

Petunia took a deep breath and Meredith clenched her letter tight to her chest as her aunt spewed out the reason she had been so horrible all these years. "**Then she met that Potter boy and they had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as –as –**_**abnormal **_**–and then,"** Petunia was shaking now, "**she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."**

Meredith had to try a few times before she could speak through the lump in her throat, "**Blown up**?" she let out a shuddering breath, "**You told me they died in a car crash**!"

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping out of his seat.** Vernon went scurrying back to the wall but Petunia stayed still, watching her niece with malevolent eyes. "**A car crash, kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! **Meredith Potter **not knowin' **her **own story** when there isn't a child in our world who doesn't know her name?"

Petunia sniffed, "**We had to say something**. But it doesn't matter now. Take the girl and go. Good riddance to bad rubbish." With one last glare at the shaking girl, she turned and pushed her husband back into the other room. There was silence and then a scrapping like they were moving furniture in front of the door.

Meredith let out a short sob before clapping a hand over her mouth. The anger faded from Hagrid's face and he anxiously offered her a handkerchief the size of a pillowcase. Embarrassed at Hagrid watching her cry, she tried to get herself under control. It wasn't like she was surprised to find out Petunia hated her. She already knew that. And she had always suspected that Petunia and her sister hadn't been particularly close, though it had never occurred to her why. At night, in the dark of night, she had always believed that it was her mother's fault.

Hagrid gently guided her to the sofa and made her a fresh cup of tea. "It's all right. It's just **your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on**."

Meredith wiped her face with the cloth, "What's a Muggle?"

He huffed and settled down next to her. The whole couch seemed to tilt just enough to cause her to shift into his side. Mumbling her apology she shifted away and turned so she was facing him with her back pressed against the arm. "A Muggle," Hagrid explained, "is what we call non-magic folk like them."

He gave a derisive head tilt to the other room and Meredith smiled weakly at him. "So not like us? We're witches."

Hagrid laughed and picked up his mug, "Well yer a witch an' likely to be one o' the best. I'd be a wizard," he paused a looked away, "or I woulda been. **Got expelled in me third year**. **They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

Meredith took a sip of tea and wondered why he had been kicked out of school. Deciding it didn't matter, she focused on the name she had been hearing all night. "Who's Dumbledore? I mean I know he's Headmaster and a whole bunch of other things I don't really understand," she waved her letter a bit, still refusing to let it go now that she finally had it. "But you said earlier that he left me with the Dursleys. And you were there! What happened to my parents?"

Shaking his head Hagrid took a few gulps of tea, staring into the fire. "**I never expected this**," he muttered, rubbing his hands on his trousers. "Knew there might be a bit of bother finding yeh, but for yeh not to know…" He turned and looked anxiously at Meredith. "I may not be the best person to be tellin' it, but **yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'.**"

"Not knowing what?" she was quite sure that she was sick and tired of being the only person who didn't know what was going on.

Hagrid sighed. "Yeh see Merry," he paused, clearly unsure where to begin. "**First, and understand this because it's very important: Not all wizards are good. A few years ago**, there was one, and he did horrible things, horrible things…" He trailed off, his eyes unfocused.

After a bit, Meredith prompted him, "What was his name?"

Hagrid looked at her shocked, "His name? **It's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows—**" He took out his bottle from earlier and took a fortifying swig, "_**Voldemort.**_ **Don' make me say it again**." Giving her a stern look he poured a bit more amber liquid into his cup before continuing. "**About twenty years ago now**, he started gatherin' up followers. Takin' over he was. '**Course, some stood up to him**, like yer parents. **Yer mum an' dad** were some of the **best people I ever knew**. Brilliant witch and wizard too." He sniffed. "About ten years ago, on Halloween, **he turned up in the village where you all was living an'- an'-**" He sniffled again and Meredith offered him back his handkerchief. Refusing it, he pulled out another one, this one very dirty and spotted which he used to blow his nose. "**Sorry," he said. "**Good people, yer parents. It wasn't right the way he killed 'em." He let out a shuddering breath, "**an' then, -an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing – he tried to kill you, too."**

Meredith gasped and her eyes went as wide as they could go. Hagrid met her eyes before flicking his glance up to her forward, "**Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead**? That ain't no simple scar. That's where it hit yah. It's why yer famous. He took out **yer mum an' dad an' yer house even – but it didn't work on you.**" She reached up and traced the faint lightning bolt. He nodded at her, "I saw the wrecked house. Took yeh from there **myself, on Dumbledore's orders."** He took another drink, "Sorry to say I brought you to this sorry lot."

She patted his arm in forgiveness. "You didn't know." Meredith bit her lip, "but Hagrid, what happened to Voldemort?"

"DON'T SAY THE NAME!" his hand shook and tea sloshed to the floor.

She scooted back and apologized, "I mean, You-Know-Who? What happened to him?"

"**Good question**, Merry. No one knows. He hasn't been seen since that night. **Makes yeh even more famous. Some say he died. **But I don't believe it. Nothing **human left in him to die**. Others think he's still out there, waiting. They think he'll be back someday, **but I don' believe it. **Meself, I think **he's still out there somewhere, too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, **Merry." He gave her a warm look.

She gave a weak laugh, "Me? How could I have done anything? I was just a baby and I've never been anything special or magical or…"

Hagrid cut her off, "Not magical? Ha! **Never made thing happened when you were scared or angry?**"

Meredith opened her mouth, but then closed it. There were times when strange things seemed to happen. There had been that time she jumped to the school roof. And then there was the trip to the zoo. She ran her fingers across her cheek. She had been talking _with_ the snake about escaping, and then, when she was knocked down the glass had disappeared. Had she let the snake out **without even realizing **she **was doing it**? She looked up and returned Hagrid's grin with one of her own.

"Meredith Potter, not a witch. Codswallop." He patted her knee, "**Jus' you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts. **That reminds me, **we've got lots ter do tomorrow**." Hagrid stood and took off his coat which he draped over her. "**You can kip under that." **Meredith watched with bright eyes as he settled on the floor and seemed to fall right to sleep. She curled up under the thick coat and her thumb pressed to the H impressed into the wax.

As the fire died down, she whispered to herself, "Happy Birthday!"


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and *expanded story details for this chapter.*

* * *

**Chapter Four: Welcome Back**

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Meredith blinked awake and stretched slightly. Shivering, she reached one arm out and grabbed her glasses from the back of the couch before retreating back under the warm coat. Peeking out from the heavy cloth, she looked around the room. In the early morning light, she could see Hagrid and the box with her birthday cake. She clapped her hands over her mouth to contain her elated giggles. It hadn't been a dream!

The tapping repeated itself and she twisted around. There was an owl sitting on the windowsill outside, tapping its beak against the glass. She blinked for few seconds before scrambling off the couch and going to let the bird in. Meredith struggled for a bit, but was able to shove the window open. She stepped back and the owl swooped past her to drop a **newspaper on top of Hagrid**. It then made a short circuit of the room before landing on the couch where it **began to attack Hagrid's coat**.

"Hey! Stop that!" Meredith ran forward and wrenched the coat away from the aggressive avian. They exchanged quick glares. The bird let out a loud screech and Hagrid rolled over.

"Pay the bloody bird so it'll leave."

"**What?**"

He waved an arm, "He wants payin' fer the paper. Look in m' coat."

Meredith kept a wary eye on the owl while she started looking for money. By the time she had found a **handful of strange-looking coins**, there was a pile various keys, candies, and teabags settled on the seat of the sofa. The bird snapped at her and she quickly pulled her hand back, fingers closed tightly over the money.

"Give him five Knuts."

She brought the small discs up to her face. There were three different types of coins in gold, silver, and bronze. She picked up a gold one and looked at it closely. It was just about the size of one of her glasses' frames and had the face of a cloaked man on the front with _Gringotts Bank_ written around the edge. Turning it over, she found a dragon with the words _Unum Galleon_.

SCREECH!

Startled, she jumped back, dropping the coins. Hagrid huffed, sitting up he said, "What're you doing?"

Meredith got down and started picking up the scattered coins. "I'm sorry. I don't know which one is a Knut. It's not the gold one is it?"

"'Course it's not." He took the offered coins and counted out five of the bronze ones that he handed back to her and gestured to the bird. "Go on then, can' keep it waitin' much longer." Meredith took the coins and warily approached the bird who spread its wings before sticking out one leg. Seeing that there was a small pouch tied to it, she carefully put the money inside before ducking out of the way as it launched itself up and flew out the window.

"Impatient things, Prophet birds, bes' not to hold 'em up fer too long." He smiled kindly at her, "Sorry 'bout that, forgot yeh wouldn' know about our money." Hagrid gestured her over and held out his hand. She walked over and watched as he pointed to each coin at a time. "These tiny ones are Knuts; twenty-nine of those to a Sickle." he sorted out a silver one, "And then there's seventeen Sickles to a Galleon."

Meredith nodded and looked out the window where the owl had disappeared into the distance. "Are all owls that mean, Hagrid?"

"Not generally. Sure, some'll go after yeh if you get in their way, but they're also some o' the loyalist friends yeh can make." He winked at her, "Maybe we'll see about getting yeh one today. We best be going too, **lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.**"

Shoulders slumping, she watched Hagrid put the money away into his pocket, "But how am I going to pay for anything? **You heard Uncle Vernon last night."**

"Not t' worry, Merry! I've got your key right here." Hagrid patted his coat before pulling a large pink umbrella from another pocket. He pointed it the tea kettle in the cold hearth, and steam started to pour from its mouth and a whistle pierced the air. "There's the tea, now how about we cut into some of yer birthday cake for breakfast." He offered up two beaten metal disks and slightly bent forks before refilling both their mugs with tea.

When they were both settled down with huge pieces of rich chocolate cake, Meredith asked about her key, "Key to what? Where did you get it?"

Hagrid frowned at her, "Yer Gringotts Key. Dumbledore gave it t' me with yer letter. **As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway." **He finished his slice and started to gather his things. Meredith ate one more bite and drained her tea before finding her beat up bag and ratty sneakers with mismatched laces. She tucked her letter into her jean pockets and tried to neaten her hair with her fingers, and was re-braiding it when Hagrid asked if she was ready. She quickly tied the end of her braid and put on her bag before nodding at him. Holding the cake box in her hands, she followed him outside.

There was no sign of the previous night's storm in the sky, and Meredith found herself blinking in the bright morning light and blindly following his heavy thumps as Hagrid led them to the shore. Hearing a heavy gush of water, she opened one eye to see the giant holding the boat from the night before upside down as water poured out. Juggling her present, she lifted an arm and shielded her eyes as she looked up and down the rocky shore, "Where is your boat Hagrid?"

Hagrid huffed a laugh, "Didn't come by boat, did I?"

Meredith looked up at him, "Then how did you get here?" Her eyes widened, "Was it magic?"

He winked at her, "I flew here." But then his brow furrowed and he looked down at the rather pathetic boat, "We'll be going back in this though, **not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh**."

Deflating, she looked at the boat before an idea struck her. Meredith debated the cons for a second, glancing back at the shack before nodding. With wide eyes, she reached out and tugged lightly on Hagrid's arm, "But Hagrid, if we take the boat, how will the Dursleys get off the island?"

Hagrid paused and ran a hand over his beard. Sensing his indecision, she cast about for another argument. "You said they were Muggles, right? So they don't have magic, not like _us._" A thrill ran down her spine and she grinned. "They don't have another way home, so shouldn't we leave this for them? I'd hate for them to be trapped here." That last part was a lie, but she was willing to trade the chance that the Dursleys would be able to get back to Privet Drive for the chance to see some magic. They might even go flying, though she was a bit unsure about what that would entail.

"Yeh may be right. It'd be wrong to jus' leave them here wouldn't it?" Hagrid winked at her, and Meredith blushed, realizing that he knew she was trying to trick him. When he grinned, she bounced on her toes and stepped back when he threw out his hand. There was a glimmer off a small metal object and then a faint bang. A few feet away there appeared a large, black motorcycle.

"That's a motorbike." Her head snapped up to look at the giant's face. She was reminded of him saying that he had brought her to the Dursleys after her parents died, and her mouth dropped open. "It flies! That's a flying motorcycle! I've been dreaming about one for _years_!" Meredith ran forward and ran her hand along the machine, "I was remembering!"

Somehow, Hagrid seemed to fit himself on the bike, or perhaps the bike fit itself to Hagrid. He took her cake with a promise to return it to her later, and Meredith settled behind him and then they were off. Hagrid drove them straight towards the water, but they were steadily rising into the air and the wheels never even got wet. Gripping tightly to Hagrid's coat, she couldn't see in front of them and she was largely buffered from the whipping wind as they quickly covered the distance between the island and the small town where Vernon had gotten the boat and rations.

It was still early, and few people seemed to have left their homes left. No one seemed to look up to see the odd sight of a flying motorcycle with a giant on it. Even if they had, they may not have realized that the small lump on the back was an excited youngster. Far too quickly for Meredith's taste, they were landing in a small alley behind the train station. "Couldn't we just fly all the way to London?"

Hagrid shook his head and tapped a finger on the bike. It seemed to shrink to the size of a small toy and he slipped it back into his pocket. "Too many people in London; couldn' do it even if we was using a broom, don' want to get caught by Muggles or the Ministry. We'd never get the shopping done; there'd be stacks of paperwork." He looked nervous, "In fact, be best if yeh didn't mention the bike to no one. I'm not really s'pposed t' have it, yeh see?"

Meredith shook her head, "Of course I won't say anything, but why aren't you supposed to have it? And why would using a broom be different?"

Hagrid paused as they reached the sidewalk. "Well, I don't want to get Arthur in trouble, ya see? Brooms, they're watched over by the Department of Magical Transportation, but the bike, well, we're not really supposed to go around enchanting things willy-nilly; it'd be a case for the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Had Arthur look at it when I got it. Was him who figured out most of the tricks."

Meredith frowned as she followed him into the train station, "You didn't know how to use it? Where did you get it?"

When he stopped suddenly, Meredith, who had been following close behind, ran into his leg and bounced back, "Are you all right?" She looked around, "Did something happen?"

"Never yeh mind that," he pulled out a roll of money and shoved it at her. "I'm not too good with these funny little bills. Go along and get us some tickets." She looked between the offered cash and the giant for a few seconds, confused by the abrupt shift in attitude. Afraid she had said something to upset him, she snatched the money and fled to the counter. After collecting two tickets for the next train, she returned to Hagrid, who had taken up an entire bench when he sat down.

"The train leaves in about twenty minutes." Meredith handed him the tickets and change. Hagrid grinned at her and opened his paper. Smiling weakly, she glanced around. Seeing a sign, she looked back at her escort. "Hagrid, I'm just going to go to the restroom before we leave; is that all right?" He grunted, and she took it as agreement.

After using the toilet, she went to wash her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Cringing at her disheveled appearance, she took a sheet of paper from the dispenser and started scrubbing at her face which was covered by a thin layer of dirt and a faint smear of chocolate frosting. Brushing at her salt encrusted clothes, she dug into her bag. It was still slightly damp from yesterday's boat ride but the clothes inside were reasonably dry, if very rumpled. Deciding that they were still better than what she was currently wearing, she changed. Having made every effort to make herself look less like a drowned rat, she returned to Hagrid just as the train pulled in.

They boarded the train and Meredith watched as other passengers shifted to give Hagrid room to pass down the aisle. She sat down in the row across from him and watched as he pulled out **what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. **When she saw that he was knitting, she looked out the window and watched the passing scenery. Yawning, she pulled her legs up and dozed off.

After what seemed to be only a few brief minutes, Meredith woke up to see them pulling into what she assumed was London. Stretching, she looked over at Hagrid who was rolling up his blanket, "Got yer things?" She stood and lifted her bag from the seat. "Give it here, I'll put it in one of my pockets for yeh, just have t' remind me about it or it'll be lost for months," He grinned at her and she giggled in response as she handed it to him. "And yer letter?" Meredith nodded and tapped the pocket of her jeans. With another broad grin he led her off the train.

Following in the wake of the giant, Meredith found herself jogging to keep up. After some slight difficulties in the underground, they found themselves on a busy street before Hagrid seemed to stop at random. Stepping up beside him she looked around. She glanced across the various shop fronts looking for something magical. Having found nothing of note, she almost asked Hagrid before frowning. She turned back to the unremarkable building between a book store and record store. Unlike its neighbors' clear windows and brightly colored displays, this shop had blacked out windows and a thick wooden door giving no clue to the location's purpose. Glancing up, she saw a hanging sign which read, "The Leaky Cauldron." She turned to her guide, "Is that where we're going?

"Just passing through. Easiest way onto the Alley from this side." He pulled open the door and gestured for Meredith to precede him into the gloomy interior.

It took her a few minutes to adjust to the dim lighting inside, but once Meredith had recovered, she looked around to see that they were in a room much larger than it had appeared to be from the outside. As Hagrid guided her further inside, she observed groups of people, each dressed in rather unusual clothing, gathered at long tables. Some of the other patrons looked up and shouted greetings at Hagrid. As they reached the bar, she noticed a man sitting in the corner smoking on a pipe. She came to a halt and squinted trying to make out the odd shape the smoke had formed. Feeling a heavy hand pat her on the head she turned back to her immediate surroundings. "…just helping young Merry here get her things for Hogwarts."

The polite smile she had put on her face dropped at the rapid approach of the barman from around the counter, "Merlin's beard, it's Meredith Potter. Here in my pub!" He reached out a grabbed her hand, "Welcome back, Ms. Potter!" She resisted the urge to snatch her hand back and as more people rose from their seats and came to crowd around her, she shrank back towards Hagrid. Concerned that she might upset anyone, she shook hands and muttered quick greetings as they each jostled for an introduction. Meredith began to worry that the group would never let up when Hagrid finally spoke up, "That's enough then, don't want to scare her off now." There was a chorus of laughter, and she took her chance to hide behind the giant though in her haste, she knocked into a young man standing at the bar.

Distressed, she started apologizing while he patted himself off. "Professor Quirrell! Didn't know yeh would be in London today!" Hagrid towered over them both, and Meredith notices a slight sneer to the younger man's lip. "This here's Meredith Potter, she'll be in your class come September."

Meredith flushed. _Well, this is certainly a brilliant first impression._ "I'm terribly sorry, sir, I didn't see you there."

He looked at her for a moment before offering a faint smile, "N-No harm done." He said nothing else and simply watched her. In the awkward pause, she looked to Hagrid for help but he was talking with the barman.

"What do you teach at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell?"

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts." **he replied. "A b-book on vampires c-came in today at F-Flourish and Blotts."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "We study vampires?"

He gave a short laugh which turned quickly into a cough. "N-not as a first year. Mostly simple jinxes and b-basic d-defensive spells."

"Oh, well that's a relief."

Quirrell straightened up and looked down at her, "You can't mean to say the _Girl-Who-Lived_ is afraid of a vampire? Not after you _defeated_ the Dark Lord."

"I…" she stepped back a bit and sighed in relief when Hagrid interrupted.

"Hate to interrupt, but we really mus' be going- **lots ter buy**. Have a good day Professor!" Hagrid offered a friendly slap to the back which knocked the pale man off balance again before turning and heading towards a door on the opposite side of the room.

Meredith rushed to follow him, saying quickly over her shoulder, "It was a pleasure to meet you, sir!" She went through the door Hagrid had left open only to find herself in a small courtyard. Looking around, she saw no gate and wondered what they were doing. "What are we doing here Hagrid?"

Hagrid grinned at her and pulled out his umbrella with a flourish before walking up to the far wall. Curious, she leaned around him and watched as he tapped on a center brick three times. Meredith gasped as the brick seemed to fold away and the surrounding wall followed suit until there was a gap large enough for Hagrid to step through with ease. She followed close behind only to find that they were a few feet back from a wide sidewalk. They seemed to be at the end of a street and across the way was a shop with cauldrons stacked up almost blocking the door. Next to it was a larger store with bins and barrels set out front.

Hearing the grinding of stone, she turned to see the wall reforming and blocking the inn's courtyard. "Well, come on then, Merry! Got t' stop at Gringotts first!" She stopped staring and hurried after Hagrid who had started down the crooked street. By the time they reached the shop next to the Leaky Cauldron, the walkway had grown crowded. Meredith had wondered if perhaps witches and wizards were generally more obviously different than Muggles given Hagrid's rather remarkable size, but the people on the street looked normal except for their clothes.

Meredith made sure to stay close behind Hagrid, but her attention was otherwise drawn to the strange and varied sights on the street. She was briefly distracted when they were passed by a trunk with legs following a short wizard out of what appeared to be a luggage shop. Turning around, she realized that Hagrid was nowhere in sight. Meredith hurried around the corner and promptly bumped into a cart of books set outside a large store front. While picking up the few books that had been knocked from the top stacks, she looked around for her guide.

The store in front of her was doing brisk business, with a regular stream of people coming in and out, and she could see people browsing through the window. She had to fight not to be distracted by the books displayed in the window, and quickly stepped back and looked up and down the street. On the other side of the road was a cart surrounded by children and the scent of freshly popped corn. Inside the glass were flashes of fire, which caused some of the younger children to squeal and jump back.

"Merry!" Meredith turned with the surrounding crowd to see the giant standing further down the street. She ducked around people with muttered apologies, keeping her head down to hide her blush.

"Sorry, Hagrid. There's just so much to see. Can we go into any of the shops?"

He patted the top of her head and gestured for her to keep up. "No worries, just don' want t' lose yeh in the crowd. Busiest time o' the year, what with everyone doing their school shopping. Jus' got t' get yer money from Gringotts and then we'll start in on the list."

She struggled to keep pace with the giant man. "Gringotts? Is that a bank? You said you had my key, but I don't really know what that means."

He led her past a building with owls sitting on every surface. "The key goes to yer vault, opened by yer parents 'fore they died. The goblins will have kept it safe for yeh since then. No placer safer than Gringotts, '**cept maybe Hogwarts**. Yeh'd have to be mad t' try and make it past the dragons. Even the upper vaults have got some scary enchantments on 'em that yeh wouldn't want to go messin' with."

Meredith ran forward so she could see his face, wondering if he was joking. "Dragons are _real_?"

"'Course they're real. Amazing creatures, dragons." Hagrid paused as they reached a set of broad white steps and looked down at her. "Did yeh know that a Welsh Green can fly from Gwynedd to Bristol in a little under an hour? Happened jus' last month. Blimey, I've always wanted a dragon." He looked off in the distance for a second before going up the steps and through a large bronze door.

Meredith started to follow but paused when she saw the creatures standing on either side of the entry. They were shorter than her, but that didn't make them any less unnerving. For all that they had flown across the water to get here and the wall had simply gone away when tapped, nothing that they had encountered today had been truly alien. The goblins, for that is what she assumed they must be, were wearing a scarlet uniform with gold trim. Glancing at the nearest one's face as she passed, Meredith saw it was dominated by a long pointy nose.

Past the first door was a large entry where Hagrid was waiting, just in front of a second set of doors, these being silver. Hurrying to catch up, she saw that there was a deep-set engraving and she stepped past Hagrid to see it clearly.

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors,**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

Finishing the short verse, she glanced over at the guard who stepped forward and pushed the doors open before bowing. Hagrid strode into the large hall without looking down, but Meredith said a quick thank you to the goblin before following.

The main hall of Gringotts was the most impressive room Meredith had ever seen. The ceilings were tall enough to make even Hagrid seem regular height with large crystal chandeliers hanging from sparkling chains. The light bounced off the bright gold ornamentation decorating the walls. The ornate marble floor seemed to be inset with odd geometric patterns and Meredith could see odd lines of silver and gold running through out. There were other people already being assisted at the counter and even more being shown through doors along the sides. Hagrid led them past the crowds and they passed goblins hunched over large leather bound books and piles of sparkling stones before stopping at an unoccupied teller.

"G'morning." said Hagrid. "We're here ter get some money for Meredith Potter."

The goblin leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Meredith. "Your key then."

Meredith swallowed and looked at Hagrid. He pulled open his coat and started sorting through the contents. "**Got it here somewhere**." Just like the night before, he pulled out an assortment of items that should not have been able to find space inside his admittedly large jacket. Finally, he held up a small gold key which he handed to the irritated teller. Meredith stood on her tip toes to watch him examine it, but he simply turned it over before looking at her once more. Nodding, he held it out to her. Smiling, she took it from him and held it, tracing the delicate scroll work on the end. "Ah, and there's another thing." Meredith looked up as Hagrid pushed a letter across the counter. "Professor Dumbledore sent me." He glanced down at Meredith before leaning in to the goblin and saying quietly, "**It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen**."

The goblin leaned back and broke the seal on the letter. He rubbed his long fingers over the letter before nodding and making a gesture. "Griphook."

A goblin, this one wearing a plain black suit, appeared behind them. "If the young lady and sir will follow me." Once Hagrid had gathered his things, the led them around the counter to a small door. He opened the door, and stepped aside for them to enter. On the other side, was a tunnel in rather stark contrast to the opulence of the main hall. Meredith hadn't quite adjusted to the flickering torchlight when a sharp whistle pierced the air. She snapped her head around to look at the smaller creature who had come to stand behind her. Beyond him, she saw an approaching light which came hurtling closer before stopping in front of their small group. The light had been from a small lantern hanging from a cart.

The goblin climbed nimbly into the front bench which Hagrid squeezed himself into the back. Seeing the difficulty that the giant man had fitting into his seat, Meredith hauled herself up into the cart and settled beside their escort. He frowned at her before turning to the front and the cart shot forward.

The cart seemed to reach a terrifying speed right away and then never slowed down, even as it made sharp and near constant turns. It was between two of these swerves in the track that she saw a flash of fire in the distance and was reminded of Hagrid's earlier comment. Meredith looked down at her seat-mate. There seemed to be no mechanism to guide their path, but she had no way to know if speaking up would somehow distract him and cause them to go veering off the tracks. However, as they reached an eerily lit lake she thought it a good time to risk it. "Excuse me, Griphook?" His head snapped around and she wondered if she had made a mistake. "I'm sorry, is that not your name?" The odd colors reflected off his black eyes as the cart swerved to avoid a large stalagmite. Finally, he nodded and Meredith gave a relieved smile. "Hello, I'm Meredith Potter." The goblin stared at her and her smile faded and she looked around before gathering her courage. "I was just wondering if we would be seeing any dragons. Hagrid said that you had them? I've never seen one."

When he didn't respond right away, she swallowed and turned back to the front. After a few more turns, Griphook replied. "We won't be going deep enough. Dragons are a higher security measure and neither of the vaults you requested qualifies." The cart slammed to a stop. "Vault 876*." He pushed on the side of the cart and a small door swung open. Griphook stepped out and gestured for her to slide across.

"Thank you. Is this one mine?" Meredith looked at the small door before holding up her key. Turning it over, she saw engraved on the opposite side was the matching number. Stepping forward, she looked for a key hole. Rather than the expected side location, it was in the very center. Meredith glanced back at her companions, but neither offered any comment. Hagrid was leaning over with his hand gripping the side cart for support, while Griphook simply watched. She put the key in the lock and turned. There was a loud click and the door swung inwards with the key still in the lock and Meredith still holding to it. She was yanked forward into a cloud of billowing green smoke. Coughing, she tried waving it away but there were still a few moments before the air was clear and she could see the contents of her vault. Piled inside were stacks of coins, one even taller than she was. She let go of her grip on the key and stepped further inside and light seemed to slowly get brighter though she could see no lamp or torch. They were organized by type, with the bronze, silver, and gold sorted into their own sections and as she looked around, Meredith could tell that gold, or galleons she recalled, was the primary currency.

"Everything all right in there?" She turned to see Hagrid standing just outside the entrance.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…all this is mine?" Meredith gestured at the fortune around her. "Where did it come from?"

There was a booming laugh, "What, **yeh didn't think yer parents left yeh with nothing, now did yeh**?"

"Well," Meredith swallowed, "Yes." For years the Dursleys had ranted about the burden she had placed on them and how her parents had been a blight on society. If that was true, where had the money come from? Was it passed down from her father's parents? Meredith had never given much thought to her paternal relations having no connection to them beyond her last name. Until Hagrid had arrived, she hadn't even known her father's name was James.

Well." Hagrid huffed and shifted. "They didn't. So go along, get yer self some into a bag so we can be going."

Meredith nodded. "Right. Well you took my bag earlier so…"

Hagrid made a quiet noise of agreement before opening his coat and pulling out her battered back-pack. Griphook spoke up, and she looked at him to see that he was eyeing the duct-tape patch on the side with disdain. "If I may?" He held out a small bag, "This may be more suitable for the job."

Meredith glanced up at Hagrid only to see him nodding in agreement, "Forgot about those, been awhile since I made a withdrawal here." He retracted his arm and stuffed her old bag back under his coat.

"Why is this better for the job?" she took the small bag and turned it over in her hands. It was made of a silky black fabric with a gold drawstring.

Griphook started into what seemed to be a rehearsed spiel. "The pouch is charmed specifically to carry Gringotts funds, and only Gringotts funds. You will find that it prevents you from noticing the weight of your gold, regardless of the actual amount contained therein. More importantly, it will prevent anyone but yourself and anyone you should authorize, from being able to withdraw funds from the pouch. Should you ever misplace the bag, you may return to the Bank and for a fee we can recover it for you."

Meredith looked back at the small container with wide eyes. "So I can't put anything else in it?"

The goblin showed his teeth in a rather wicked smile. "The bag can only be used for Gringotts currency."

Meredith gave a somewhat nervous laugh and turned back to the piles of money around her. The closest pile was made up of the tiny bronze coins, and she knelt down and scooped a handful into the pouch. With two handfuls of knuts in the bag she juggled it lightly and realized that she could barely tell anything was inside, though there was a slight sense of weight to the container.

Hagrid spoke up behind her, "Shouldn't need many of the knuts today, Merry. Better t' get more of the sickles and the galleons for yer supplies. Always lots on the list for firs' years."

Moving over to a pyramid of silver, Meredith thought back to the list she had glanced over the night before. "But how much should I take? I mean I don't really know how much anything costs."

Hagrid ran a hand over his beard, "I don't rightly know actually. Been years since I did me own school shopping. A hundred maybe? Of the galleons at least and that'll just be for this term. Might want t' take a bit more so yeh don't have to worry 'bout coming back."

Meredith nodded and grabbed two handfuls of the sickled before moving towards the large gold pile in the center of the room. She was running her hand over the coins, when Griphook interrupted her fantasies. "I would recommend taking closer to three hundred if you intend to purchase all the supplies on the list today in new condition. That is how much we recommend to the Muggle families that come in to convert their money."

She frowned, "Three hundred? Is that a lot? I'm not very familiar with magic money yet, so I guess how much would that be in pounds?"

The goblin offered her another sharp grin, "From which end of things?"

Meredith shrugged, "Well this end I suppose. I don't have any pounds, and well…" She gestured around the filled vault and felt a slightly manic grin spread across her face.

Griphook nodded, "If you wished to convert your 300 galleons to pounds today, the result would be 1500 pounds."

"1500 pounds? And that's just for this year? What happens if I run out? I don't even know how much is in here." Meredith started to panic. She had always been very aware of cost of her few needs since the Dursleys had always made a point of bringing it up. Always at the back of her head had been the knowledge that once she reached eighteen she would be cast out of the house with not even their meager support to rely on. While this entire day had seemed a dream come alive, her more practical side was pushing to the forefront.

Hagrid tried to calm her down, "Don't you worry 'bout that Merry. You'll have more than enough for Hogwarts."

Meredith shook her head. "Well that's a relief, but what about after Hogwarts. Is there advanced schooling? How would I pay for it? And where will I live?" she wondered.

Griphook answered, "It is my understanding that this is simply the trust vault. Did your guardian not go over the particulars when he gave you the key?"

Meredith shifted her gaze to Hagrid, "You said that you got it from Dumbledore? Did he say anything about the vault?" He shook his head and Griphook made a disgruntled noise.

"Dumbledore may have had the key, though it is unclear why, but he has no authority over this account. It would be prudent of you to get a full account summary before you leave today. However, I can tell you that the current balance is 26,780 galleons, 2 sickles, and twenty-five knuts, though not currently in those denominations." Hagrid started coughing and leaned against the wall in shock. "That includes the amount already inside your pouch," the goblin concluded.

Eyes wide behind her glasses, she stared around her again, "And in pounds that would be how much again?"

The reply was immediate, "133,900.84 pounds sterling."

It was as if someone had punched her in the chest while lifting off an only just realized weight from her shoulders. That was, well that was more than she could have or ever had imagined. It wasn't quite real to her yet, so Meredith simply turned and started putting gold coins into her bag by the fistful. She made the decision that for today at least she wouldn't worry about price tags and get everything on her list plus anything else that might catch her eye. Once she got the account summary and a better understanding of the prices in the shops, she would sit down and go over some figures.

It was rather fortunate that Griphook had offered her the magic bag since even once her arm was starting to notice the repetitive motion, she couldn't tell how much was inside.

"Griphook, could you happen to tell me how much I have in here now?" she asked.

"The pouch currently contains 323 galleons, 57 sickles, and 76 knuts." he replied.

Meredith sighed and looked between the bag and the still giant mound of gold. With a slight shrug, she opened the pouch as wide as her head and made one final sweep into the sack. If she saw anything she couldn't afford at the end of the day she would just come back. Bouncing slightly, she returned to the door. "Thank you for waiting." Meredith reached for the key and gave a slight tug. The door stayed open wide and she looked at Griphook.

He gestured for her to step out, and once she was past the barrier he tapped the frame. The door swung shut with an echoing bang. "Take your key and we can continue to the next vault." Giving the key a quick turn, she grinned at the sound of heavy gears before pulling it out and sliding it into her pocket beside her letter. She slid into the cart beside Griphook and turned to look up at Hagrid who was towering over them with an unhappy look on his face.

"D'yeh think we could go at a bit slower pace this time?" he asked.

"**One speed only," said Griphook.**

With a heavy sigh, Hagrid scrunched into the back. Meredith turned and gently patted his white-knuckled hand as they shot off. Faster than even their first trip, they hurtled down the passageway and out onto a tall bridge that dipped suddenly like the carnival rides she had seen on TV. Shortly after the fall, they came to a stop and got out in front of a door with a small plaque inscribed with 7-1-3.

Griphook told them to step back before he traced a small design across the door. There was the faint sound of gears and then the absence of a faint humming that Meredith hadn't even noticed until it was gone. The door swung out towards them and gestured for Hagrid to enter. However when Meredith leaned forward too far, the goblin cautioned her to stay back. "Even with the primary enchantments subdued, you shouldn't enter the vault without permission."

Meredith glanced down at him, "The primary enchantments? What do they do?

"If a non-goblin were to touch the door, they would get pulled inside and trapped until someone found them." A rather cruel expression spread across his face, even more unsettling than when he had talked about the pouch. "Which would certainly not be in anything resembling a timely manner."

This seemed rather dramatic, but Meredith had no sympathy for thieves and no intention of trying herself so she simply nodded and turned back to the vault, only to see Hagrid blocking the view again.

"That's that then, back into the bloody cart. I'll try my best to not be sick on yeh," he said and stomped back to tracks.

Meredith tried to catch a peek inside, wondering what had been so important to be put behind such heavy protections, but the door was already swinging shut and all she could see was shadows.

The last ride was just as quick though with fewer turns. As Griphook showed them back into the main hall, a though occurred to her and she leaned down slightly. "You said that we can convert money over, yes? To use in the Muggle world? How would I do that?" He nodded and led her to a free spot at the end of the counter which stood a bit shorter than the others. Hagrid leaned up against the neighboring counter with a groan. "Are you going to be alright Hagrid? I don't think this will take long." The giant waved her off and closed his eyes. The young goblin had gone around the side and climbed up onto a stool where he opened up a large ledger.

"Today's exchange rate is one galleon to five pounds. There is no fee for the transaction. How much would you like to trade today?"

Meredith shrugged, "Fifty pounds, maybe?"

He nodded and made a note in the ledger, "That will be 10 galleons. What denominations would you prefer?"

She counted out ten coins from her pouch and set them on the counter. "I suppose four tens, and two fivers?" she replied.

Griphook nodded and pulled out the requested bills and slid them across the counter. Meredith gathered them up and started to put them into the bag with the rest of her money when she stopped, remembering his earlier explanation and accompanying smirk. She pulled her hand back and looked up at the goblin who gave her a quick grin and she folded the bills and slid them into her pocket. Hagrid shook himself and stood a bit straighter.

"You got all yeh need done then? We should get a move on then," he said.

Nodding, Griphook made another note in the book. "Your account summary will be mailed to you before sundown. That should conclude our business today." Hagrid nodded and headed for the exit.

Meredith started to follow him but paused and reached across the counter and offered the goblin her hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Griphook. You've been of tremendous help to me today, and I'd just like to say thank you."

He stared at her extended hand, and it occurred to Meredith that perhaps she had committed some offense. Opening her mouth to apologize, she started to pull back when he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around hers.

"It was my own pleasure to meet you, Meredith Potter. May your fortune never dwindle," he said.

Meredith gave his hand one firm shake before nodding and leaving the bank.


	5. Chapter 5: The Shopping List

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Shopping List**

* * *

Hagrid was waiting on the stairs outside the bank, and as Meredith came through the large bronze doors, he turned and gave her a weak smile. "I hate them goblin carts, make me sick to my stomach. Yeh think it would be alright if I went down to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick drink while you get yer uniform?" He pointed across the street to a corner shop, "Madam Malkin's is right there and I'll be back by the time you're done."

Meredith looked over at the robe shop and nodded, "I'll be fine. I'll just wait outside for you if I'm done first."

Hagrid nodded, "Just don't go anywhere else, we don't want to lose yeh in the crowd." He headed up the street back the way they had come and Meredith crossed the road to the shop. There was a large curved window set toward the intersection and she stopped to look at the outfits on display. There were four dress models in the window, each wearing a colorful robe. They seemed to be in a range of quality, from a rather simple navy overcoat with a simple silver fastening in the front to an ornately pleated velvet one with shimmering embroidery around the hem and wrists. There were white curtains blocking the interior of the shop from view, but no customers were coming in or out of the store. Taking a deep breath, she walked around to the door and entered.

Inside, Meredith was approached by a short, matronly witch dressed in a mauve robe with a dark pink dress beneath. "Hello dear, you're here for your Hogwarts' uniform? I don't think I've seen you here before, I'm Rosaleen Malkin, and this is my shop." Meredith didn't have a chance to reply before she was being escorted toward the back of the shop with a hand on her back. "Come along then, we'll just get you fitted and off on your way." They passed rows of long outfits arrayed by color of the rainbow until they reached the far end of the shop, where a boy around Meredith's age was having a long black robe pinned by a young woman. He glanced at Meredith briefly before turning back to the mirror.

The older woman tapped her foot and a footstool walked out from under a worktable to stand in front of the mirror. Meredith stared at it while the shopkeeper moved away. When Madam Malkin returned with a long black robe, she offered the girl a reassuring smile and encouraged her to step up on to the stool. Meredith twitched slightly as she was helped into the robe and had to be reminded to stay still as the woman started to pin it to the correct length. To distract herself, Meredith tilted her head slightly and watched the boy beside her through the mirror.

He wasn't much taller than she was, and he had pale blonde hair that was combed neatly back. The boy seemed to pay no attention to the seamstress hemming his robes, even as she took off his first robe and replaced it with another one in dark green. Meredith wondered if he had done this before since he seemed to show no discomfort like she was feeling. Suddenly, he glanced sideways and met her eyes in the reflection. Blushing slightly at being caught staring, Meredith turned her head away and looked at the nearest rack of clothing.

This row seemed to be made of dark blues into rich purples, each in various types of fabric. She was interrupted from counting the garments when the shop owner slid the robe off her shoulders and started carrying it to the front, "**That's you done, my dear**. Let's just get the other ones sized and get your uniforms and you'll be ready to go." Meredith hopped down to follow and watched as the stool went scurrying back to its original position. Shaking herself, she headed up to the counter where the woman was pulling out a set of folded outfits. "You'll be the smallest size for now, but don't worry about growing during term; any of the elves can make adjustments as needed until next year." She laid out two more black robes and a thick cloak before tapping them with her wand causing them all to shrink to the same size. She briskly stacked all of the clothes together and held her wand over the pile, "And what was your name dear, for the tags?"

"Meredith Potter."

The woman froze and her eyes started to grow large. From behind them there was a yelp, and Meredith turned to see both the boy and other seamstress were staring at her from the back of the shop. Feeling her entire face flush, she turned back to the counter and pulled out her money bag. "What will the total be then?"

"Thirty-eight Galleons," replied the matron, her voice weak with shock. Meredith opened her bag and kept her head down as she started counting out coins. "To think, the Girl-Who-Lived came into my shop and I didn't even notice." She tapped her wand on the pile before wrapping it tightly in rose-colored paper. "Why, it's been years since anyone has seen you. But of course you'd have come back now. How have you been?"

Meredith gladly placed the last coin on the counter and gave an awkward smile to the woman, "I've been fine, thank you. And you?"

The woman laughed, "I've been doing very well; life has been good since you stopped the Dark Lord." Meredith nodded stiffly and reached for her packages, at the woman came around the counter. She reached out to hug her and Meredith stood stiffly, waiting for Madam Malkin to let her go. Finally the shopkeeper stepped back and Meredith fled the shop, her package gripped tightly in one hand. "Do come again!"

Breathing hard, Meredith stopped across the street outside the pet store and looked around. With a sigh of relief, she saw Hagrid crossing the street to a brightly painted building with tables set out in front. "Hagrid!" she shouted and hurried to catch up with him.

He waited for her on the opposite sidewalk and frowned when she reached him, "I thought yeh was gonna wait for me at Madam Malkin's?"

Meredith nodded, "I know, but then she recognized me and I had to leave."

"Well o'course she recognized yeh, be surprised if she didn't. Lots o' people are gonna know who yeh are. The kids yeh go to school with will have grown up hearing all about yeh and yer parents, 'least the ones who grew up in our world." He watched her with confused eyes.

Meredith frowned and looked away. She didn't really understand why it was such a big deal and she wasn't sure how to explain to Hagrid the horrible feeling she got when the woman had grabbed her.

There was a loud sigh from above, "Well, no matter now. I was jus' getting us some ice cream."

Feeling her stomach gurgle, she looked past the crowded tables to see the building had a sign that read: _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. _Since she'd already had more sugar than she was used to in any given week, due to her breakfast of rich chocolate cake, she asked Hagrid if it was possible for them to eat somewhere with real food, since they hadn't had a proper lunch yet.

"Well, there's the sandwich shop right around the corner, if I'm remembering right. Let's go see." He led them around the building, past a perimeter of more umbrella-covered seating, to a small shop with a huge window along the front. They stepped inside and right up to a counter, manned by a young woman in a bright blue apron and a bright smile.

"Hello! Welcome to The Earl's Counter. Specials are up on the board behind me," she pointed over her shoulder to a large chalk board covered in writing. "I'm afraid to say we're out of the sausage rolls, though. Just let me know when you're ready, or if you have any questions."

Merry quickly looked over the menu board and was relieved that all the food seemed familiar, with various sandwich combinations and some salads. However the prices seemed to be marked with odd symbols after the usual letters. After a moment's consideration she realizes they must be for galleons or sickles, thought she wasn't sure which meant what. When Hagrid asked, "Yeh think you're ready to order?" she nodded.

He waved over the worker and asked for the beef and cheddar sandwich for himself before looking to Meredith who asked for a chicken club.

"Will you want crisps or a salad with that? And if you want something to drink, I'd recommend our rhubarb lemonade. We just made a fresh batch a few minutes ago." They both asked for lemonade and Meredith got crisps to go with her meal. When they were given the total, Meredith quickly paid, saying that it was only fair after all Hagrid had done for her. Shortly, they had their lunches in hand and they went outside to a table.

They sat quietly while eating. The closest occupied table was down near the busy street and Meredith was relieved at the break from the crowds. There were more people here today then she was used to, and the focused attention in both the Leaky Cauldron and Madam Malkin's had been especially disconcerting.

Before she had gotten to the other half of her own sandwich, Hagrid finished his own and drained his bottle before sitting back with a content sigh. "Been awhile since I've spent the day in the Alley; I usually spend all my time at Hogwarts 'n when I do come into London, I usually jus' stop in at the Cauldron." He leaned in, "Don't tell Tom, but I think the sandwiches might be a bit better here. Be nicer with a pint, but yeh can't have ev'ry thing." Meredith smiled around another bite of her own sandwich, which was better than anything she had ever made herself, with just crisp bacon and moist chunks of chicken. After the first bite, she had taken off the top to see the ingredients and been awed by the gorgeous verdant lettuce leaves and plump tomato slices.

Hagrid wiped his hands on a napkin and said, "Here, let me see yer list and we'll figure out where to get all yer things." She put down the end of her sandwich and used a napkin before reaching into her pocket for the letter. Pulling it out, she sorted out the equipment list and handed it over. He glanced over it and nodded. "Well, most of this can be found up here on the North side of the alley, 'cept for yer wand. You'll be wanting Ollivander's for that."

Meredith rushed to finish, excited at the idea of getting her own magic wand. She took a final sip of her drink and stood, "I'm ready if you are." She started to pick up the package holding her uniforms but Hagrid waved her off. They crossed the large street to Gringotts and followed it around and farther down Diagon Alley. When they stopped in front of a shabby storefront, Hagrid pointed to a narrow door across the way. "There it is, only place to go fer the best wands in England." As they headed for the entrance, Meredith tilted her head back to read the sign. It read, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

The inside of the shop was dim and both walls were covered by shelves extending far towards the back and up onto the second story, each packed to the brim with long narrow boxes. Just inside the door was a small clear area with a single chair set against the window. Hagrid set the packages down beside it and settled carefully into the seat. Meredith drifted to the closest shelf; hands linked behind her back, and leaned in to read the label on the edge of a box: _Fir, 7 2/3 in, Dragon Heartstring (Peruvian Vipertooth)_. "A superb wand, though it seems to be waiting for a rather unique individual." Meredith jumped and turned to see a tall old man standing on the balcony above. "Meredith Potter. I expected you would be arriving soon enough." He nodded and disappeared into the back. Meredith glanced at Hagrid who was quickly coming to his feet. The willowy man soon came walking down the center of the store towards them.

Hagrid smiled, "Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander. Merry here just turned eleven today, so timing is perfect to be getting her wand."

Mr. Ollivander paused and stared at the giant for a moment. "**Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it**? Hagrid, yes? **Rubeus Hagrid**!"

"Yes, sir." said Hagrid.

The older man narrowed his eyes, "Hmm…**I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled though**."

Hagrid looked away and saw Meredith watching with wide eyes. He flushed and looked at the floor, "I- well yes."

Mr. Ollivander, gave Hagrid a last penetrating look before dismissing him and turning to the quiet girl. "So, Miss Potter, **which is your wand arm**?

Meredith frowned, "Wand arm?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded, "Yes, the hand you favor, or write with. Just hold it out to the side, please. Straight out." Meredith tentatively held out her right arm and watched as a measuring tape came flying over and started measuring her arm in various sections. "Every Ollivander wand has been handcrafted to be a unique magical instrument. You see, each is made from a specific type of wood which house a single magical core. I myself prefer to use only unicorn hair, dragon heartstring, and phoenix feather, but some of my predecessors worked with more varied materials and not all of those have found their owners yet. For it's the wand that finds the wizard, or in your case witch, rather than the other way around."

He nodded and leaned forward and stared into her eyes, "Your mother found her match in a lovely willow specimen, especially suited to charms work. **Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand." **His eyes flickered up, and Meredith knew he was looking at her scar. When he raised a hand, she jerked back and the measuring tape recoiled and fell to the ground.

The wand-maker nodded and reached down, "I sold the wand that left you that scar as well. Yew and phoenix feather. An exceptionally powerful wand for a rather remarkable young wizard. I didn't know then what he would accomplish. Hmmm…" he trailed off and Meredith shifted in the uncomfortable silence.

Finally he reached for the box she had been examining, "Perhaps this one called to you. Just take it and give it a wave." He opened the box and pulled out a light wand with a simple handle which he offered to her.

Meredith took it and slowly flicked it sideways. A wave of air ran sideways through the shop blowing dust everywhere. Both Meredith and Hagrid started sneezing, but Mr. Ollivander simply took the wand back and placed it back on the shelf. "Not quite." He walked further down and pulled out another box, "Perhaps this one. Pear and unicorn hair. Rather pliable, this one." She reached for the offered wand but never got the chance to do more than close her grip before it was snatched away. "No, that won't work at all."

And so it went, with offered wands being quickly dismissed or snatched away. The most spectacular failure had been early on, when he gave her a short wand of beech and unicorn hair. After a casual wave, entire shelf had fallen forward, sending boxes everywhere. The owner of the shop had simply grinned and offered another box, assuring Meredith that they would find her a wand before the day was out.

After the stack of denied wands had grown unstably tall, Ollivander stopped and stared towards the back of the shop before glancing back at her. "**I wonder**." He nodded and turned to the fallen shelf and waved a wand, causing it to straighten and all the boxes to rearrange themselves back into order. Then, he hurried into the back. Meredith leaned against the closest shelf and looked over at Hagrid who somehow fallen asleep since the early disaster. Finally, the shopkeeper returned, opening another box as he came. "This wand is made of **holly and phoenix feather, **an extremely rare and unusual combination." He offered her the opened box.

Meredith looked down at the highly polished wand and slowly reached for it. As her fingers brushed the handle, she felt a shiver of warmth travel up her arm. Quickly, she tightened her grip and pulled the wand closer to her face to examine it. It was one of the longer wands she had held today, extending longer than her forearm and the handle was darker and more roughly carved than the shaft. Slowly she began to smile and she looked up to find Mr. Ollivander looking at her with bright eyes. "**Go on then, give it a wave.**" She nodded, giving a sharp flick of her wrist and sparks of gold and silver shot from the end like a sparkler. "**Oh, bravo!** Yes that is most assuredly _your_ wand. Though it is curious."

"**What's curious**?" asked Meredith.

He looked down at the wand, "That was one of the earliest wands I ever made and it was rather an experiment. I had been gifted two tail-feathers from an ancient phoenix, just two, and to the best of my knowledge he had never offered any before or since. One became the wand you are holding now and the other went into an old piece of yew, thirteen and half inches. They're brother wands if you will." Meredith felt a shiver run up her spine. "It is rather interesting that **you should be destined for this wand**, when the other **gave you that scar**." She swallowed and tightened her grip on her wand. He leaned down and Meredith inched back.

"Ah." Mr. Ollivander nodded and moved behind the counter. He leaned down and came up with a set of leather straps. "If you wish to carry your wand with you, you'll need a holster like this. A wand cannot be shrunk by normal means and wand pockets are still rather ineffective ways to carry your wand and highly recommend you not try in put it into a trouser pocket, it can lead to rather unfortunate accidents. If you'll come here, I'll show you how to put this on." Meredith came over and he told her to roll up the sleeve on her right arm. Soon enough he had tightened the holster around her forearm and shown her how to slide her wand into the catch and perform a quick release. Once she had done so a few times, he punched a few numbers into the till. As he hit the last button, a loud bell rang through the shop.

Behind them, Hagrid snorted and sat up in his chair. "What's that? We done then, yeh got yer wand?"

Meredith sent him a quick smile as Mr. Ollivander told her the total for the wand and holster. As she counted out the change he said, "**I think we must expect great things from you**, Miss Potter… **After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great**." She stared up at him as she slid the coins across the counter. Finally, she turned and preceded Hagrid out of the shop.

They headed up the street, past Madam Malkin's and the pet store, before entering a small stationery shop. Inside, they purchased a supply of parchment and a beginner's quill set, as recommended by the owner when Meredith mentioned she had never used a quill to write with before. Just next door was the large bookstore they had passed earlier that day, though it seemed much less busy now. Set up on tables in the front of the store were all the books on her shopping list. When she found _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk, she found that it was just the first of a set of seven, and on a lower shelf of the table was a lovely, leather-bound collection which she traded her copy for. When she had collected all the required texts, Hagrid started to urge her towards the counter, but she resisted.

There was a whole store to explore, and Meredith had no intention of leaving until she had at least walked through it all. "Hagrid, all this is so new to me and I'd really like the chance to look around." She spotted a bench in front of the window and pointed to it, "Why don't you wait there, and I'll come find you when I'm done." He sighed, but took her books and went to sit down. Meredith grinned at him before turning and heading for the left wall. At the end of the first shelf was a stack of large books, each with the title _Hogwarts: A History_ emblazoned in gold on the cover and Meredith quickly added a copy to her collection. Slowly she walked up and down each of the aisles fascinated by the myriad of options available.

All along the outer wall seemed to be books on history, or on things Meredith had only ever known of as myths or fairytales. She picked up a book on Camelot and the rise of King Arthur, one of the few subjects she found familiar. Wanting something more current, she also grabbed both _Notable Magical Names of Our Times _and _Modern Magical History, _before coming to the other side of the store which seemed to focus on biographies. In the center was a large display of books about a wizard called Gilderoy Lockhart, but the lascivious wink from the man on the covers caused Meredith to bypass the series all together. Having made a full circuit of the perimeter of the store, she started down the closest aisle.

The first section seemed to be about something called Warding, but when she pulled down one of the smaller books it was filled with long words and blocks of numbers and odd designs. Past that was a large expanse of books focused on Transfiguration, where she picked up a book with a bright silk cover called _Details of Ornamentation: Adding Flair to Your Transformations._ Around the corner was a large selection of books on potion brewing, where she found a beginner's text. After that, there was a section on something called O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, which she quickly realized were a form of standardized tests, and she grabbed the two most comprehensive books to act as guidelines on future studies. Juggling her already heavy stack, she came to a section on Muggles. She almost skipped the entire section when she saw a thin text called _Laws of Conduct __When Dealing with Muggles_, which she put on top. Having realized that she had only reached the center aisle, she headed over to Hagrid.

"Ah, all ready to go then?" he closed a bright red book and put it back on the stack.

Meredith dropped her current selections beside the original books and shook her head, "Not yet, I just couldn't carry these around any longer. I'll be back in a bit." She turned and headed back towards the aisles, picking up where she had left off, by the section on Magical Creatures. There was a bright children's book on dragons that she picked up, but nothing else caught her eye. There was a large section on Herbology, but she skipped that, remembering the large reference text that had been on the school list.

There was an entire aisle dedicated to foreign branches of magic, where she found a _Traveler's Guide to Britain,_ which seemed to be just one book in a large collection covering various countries. Across from them was a number of books on various domestic charms, and she grabbed the obvious, _Spells to Make Life Easier_. While the Charms and Defense sections were packed with fascinating titles, she limited herself to _Charms for the Defenseless_ and _Curses and Counter-Curses_. On the last row, she picked up a _Dictionary of Norse Runes_ which had caught her eye because the symbol on the cover was similar to her scar. With her final selections in tow, she returned to the front.

Hagrid was leaning against the window but he smiled as she came up. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I just got excited by everything." Meredith leaned down and started gathering all of them into her arms. With her new finds, she was only able to get about a third of them before they would start slipping. Hagrid chuckled, and scooped up the rest before leading her to the counter.

"They've got a library at Hogwarts, yeh know. And it'll be years before you need to worry about OWLs or NEWTs," he said.

Meredith resettled her books as they stood in line. "Is it a very big library? The one at my old school was just a class room with extra shelves in it. And I got those guides so I would know what I should be looking for. I just don't want to be behind. I mean," she dropped her voice a bit, "You heard Mr. Ollivander and all those people at the Leaky Cauldron. They all seem to think I'm special, and I don't even understand why."

He leaned down and looked her in the eye, "**I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out an' that's always** a bit tough, but yeh'll do fine. There's loads of kids new to our world every year an' they all do jus' as well as the ones who grew up here. So you put it out of yer head and try to have some fun with it all."

Meredith nodded as they stepped up and handed the books to the seller. He rang them all up and the total came to 231 galleons, 4 sickles, and 4 knuts. She spilled some coins out, and had just started sorting out enough coins, when the worker got frustrated and said, "Just use your wand on the bag, already."

She looked up at him, before glancing at Hagrid who looked just as clueless, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

The vendor sighed and explained, "Just point your wand at the bag and request the right amount, and when you reopen it, that much will be there. I swear the goblins don't explain it to you muggleborns just to mess with us." Meredith swept the other coins back inside before following his directions. In a few minutes, they were all paid up and accepting bright blue bags from the clerk, which were shockingly light for all the books they held.

They crossed to Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies, which seemed to be a more generalized shop. There was a bit of trouble finding a small enough pair of gloves, and they had to settle for wyvern since they had no dragon-hide gloves in her size. Meredith was quite pleased with the dusky grey color of her new gloves. In the same store, they picked up a collapsible telescope and a set of scales with matching weights to use in Potions. Next door was the Apothecary, where they got a basic student kit, though Meredith splurged on the crystal phials rather than glass. After picking up her pewter cauldron, they went back past the Leaky Cauldron to a store specializing in luggage.

There were various styles of cases on display, in all sorts of colors and shapes. The owner greeted them and started escorting them around the store. Meredith mentioned the walking one she had seen earlier, but he blanched and quickly told her that it had been a unique piece. Instead he showed her to a simple black trunk. "This is our most basic style with standard security set. The lock can be attuned to key or wand, or both for an additional charge." He flipped the lid open and demonstrated, "It has a single tray which when removed grows to the same depth as the entire trunk itself. When returned, both it and any contents will fit easily inside. This model is 29 galleons."

Meredith nodded and juggled her money bag. She wasn't actually sure anymore how much money she had left, and as she looked at the more complicated trunks farther in, she wondered if she had been a bit overzealous at the bookstore. It turned out that she just barely had the funds for the basic model, though the owner offered her a slim catalogue detailing the other options should she ever want to upgrade.

She and Hagrid unloaded her purchases into the trunk and Mr. Junket, the owner, offered to place a temporary shrinking charm on it, though he warned that it wouldn't last longer than a few hours. When she got home, Meredith was to tap the top and it would expand back to its regular size. After thanking him profusely, they exited the shop.

Outside, Meredith pulled out her list and double-checked that they had gotten all she needed. "Well, I think we have everything. Thank you so much for bringing me, Hagrid."

He laughed, "Not quite. I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

"You don't have to do that! I mean you came and got me from the Dursleys, and gave me a cake, and you've been ever so patient today. I couldn't ask for anything more," she said.

"It's not 'cause yeh asked, it's cause I want to give yeh a present. **Don't expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys,"** he said as they walked back down the street. "What do you think about an owl?"

And so they went down to Eeylops Owl Emporium, which was between the stationery shop and the Magical Menagerie. The whole place was covered with cages in a range of sizes, from a tiny puff of feathers barely bigger than Meredith's hand, to a giant grey owl that sat behind the counter and spread its wings wide as they entered. She had a brief staring contest with a baby owl that had huge black eyes, before turning at a soft bark. Sitting in an open cage was a white owl with dark markings scattered along its feathers. Meredith stepped up to it, and the bird inched its way forward watching her with brilliant gold eyes. "Hello." She reached up and stopped with her hand just outside the cage. The owl leaned forward and gently nipped at her fingers.

"Ah, she's a right beaut' isn't she?" said Hagrid.

Meredith looked up at him, "How do you know it's a girl?"

He pointed to the black scalloping, "Females have the markings on 'em. Yeh think she's the bird for yeh, then?"

"You really don't have to get me anything, Hagrid." She paused and looked at the owl that was shifting inside the cage, "But if you insist, well, she is absolutely lovely." The giant nodded and went to find the owner. A few minutes later, they were leaving with the caged bird and a bag of supplies. Finally done shopping, they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron and through into Muggle London.

The sun was low in the sky when they reached Charing Cross Station and bought Meredith a ticket back to Little Whinging. There was almost a half hour before her train left, so they settled down in the Burger King to have a burger and fries. While eating, Hagrid explained how to take care of her new friend. A little after seven, he helped her onto the train and handed her back the box with her cake in it, along with an envelope. 'Now here's yer ticket fer the Express. The firs' of September it leaves from King's Cross fer Hogwarts. I'll be meeting all you firsties when yeh get off the train." He patted her on the shoulder and Meredith smiled up at him. "If yeh have any trouble with those relatives of yours jus' send a note with yer owl, **she'll know where to find me.** See yeh in a month, Merry!"

Meredith settled into a front seat and watched carefully for each of her connecting stops. Thankfully, there were no problems and she arrived back in town just as the sun was setting. As she stepped onto the platform there was a loud screech and she watched as an owl swooped down and landed on over the back of a bench nearby. Looking around, she saw that none of the other passengers seemed to take notice of the bird so she walked over. When she got close, it held out a talon which was gripping a scarlet envelope. Meredith carefully reached for the letter, but the owl seemed to be in a better mood then the Prophet owl from that morning.

Once she had the letter firmly in hand, the messenger launched itself into the air and flew off. Meredith examined the gold seal and realized she was holding the account summary from Gringotts. She slipped it into the bag along with her cake box, owl supplies, shrunken trunk, and money bag, grateful that the handle seemed to be holding steady though it was getting heavy. She lifted the owl cage and saw that her pet was awake.

"Do you think you'd like to fly home? We live at number 4 Privet Drive, at least for the next month," she asked. At the gentle hoot, she set the cage down on the bench and opened the door. Shortly the snowy owl had taken flight and Meredith picked up the empty and therefor lighter cage and started walking home.

When Meredith arrived at the house, there was no sign that the Dursleys were home yet, and she gave a brief thought to the idea that they were still stuck on the rock. She went upstairs to her room, where she set up the stand for her owl and opened the window wide to let her in. The trunk un-shrunk and pushed against the wall, and though she was tempted to dig through it and start on her books, she felt exhaustion catching up to her. Taking the owl bowl with her, she went to the bathroom and took a shower before returning to her room in her pajamas. Her owl had arrived in the meantime, and she put the water down for her to drink. "We'll figure out your name tomorrow, ok?" Meredith collapsed into the bed and fell right to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: London's Magic District

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Six: London's Magic District**

* * *

The sun woke Meredith the next day as it shone through the open window. She crawled out of bed and tripped over some of Dudley's old things on her way to close the curtains. Wincing, she kicked the broken toys out of the way and pulled the drapes close. Turning around, she glared at the mess cluttering the cramped room. Even though it was clear of dust or dirt, there was just too much stuff cramped in the small space.

Earlier in the week, she had avoided picking up but now that she had her own things that needed a place, she would have to make an effort to get the room organized. Her owl's cage was precariously balanced on top of the broken television. The stand the bird was perched upon was solidly placed on the desk itself surrounded by action figures. As she watched the bird twitched and brought her head out from under her wing. When Meredith's new friend turned her head, the girl smiled at the wide eyes, "Good Morning. Sorry about the mess, none of it's mine."

Putting on her glasses, she dug through the shop bag for an owl treat. She offered it to the bird, "I guess it's a bit early for you to be up, I'll try and be quieter so you can sleep." Meredith ran a finger along one wing, "I should maybe figure out a name for you, shouldn't I?" Her stomach growled. "First thing after breakfast, all right?" The bird shifted on her perch and tucked her head back under her wing. Meredith flipped open the pink confection box and saw that there was still over half a cake left. She headed downstairs to get a fork and something to drink.

When Meredith entered the kitchen, she was struck by the smell first. Stepping into the center of the room, she looked around at the mess the family had left behind when they fled the house. There was no sign of the hundreds of letters, but the remains of breakfast were still set out on the table and as she looked around, she saw that some had been knocked to the floor under the table. The sink was still filled with dirty water and seemed to be the main source of the stench.

Holding her hand over her nose, Meredith reached in and pulled the stopper, letting the filthy water drain away. She quickly ran more hot water and poured some soap out. Halfway through cleaning the dishes, she stopped. There was no reason she had to clean this mess up. If the Dursleys hadn't tried to stop her from getting her letter, none of the last week would have happened. Let them deal with the chaos left behind. Drying off her hands, Meredith got a fork from the drawer before opening the fridge. She checked the milk before pouring a glass and heading back up to her room.

After her breakfast, she visited the bathroom to rinse her dishes and brush her teeth. She cleared a space on the bookshelf for the glass and dropped the fork inside. Leaving the door open, she started throwing the broken toys out into the hall. It was nearly twenty minutes before the majority of Dudley's old things had been sorted out and shoved into his room. With the floors and top of the desk cleared off except for her owl supplies, Meredith flipped open her trunk and pulled out the top tray.

Once the tray was free of the trunk, the whole tray shifted, growing deeper and the sudden added weight caused her to tip it to the side and half the contents came sliding out. Shifting the tray to sit on the floor beside her, Meredith crawled over it and gathered the scattered supplies which she set on top of the bed. Layered at the bottom of the pullout section were her books and she sorted through them to find _Notable Magical Names of Our Times_. Sitting back, she leaned against the bed and opened the book to a random page.

Each name had a short biography detailing the named figure's life and claim to fame. Meredith found a possible name and looked up to see her owl watching her, "What about Myrella? She's a famous Quidditch player, Keeper, whatever that means, in America." The owl turned its head away. "That's a no, then?" Meredith flipped past a few more pages, sometimes mentioning a name to her pet as she found interesting ones.

"There's Sylveria, current head of the Order of the Salubrious… I don't know what that means… Chalice, originally founded by Hedwig of…" she was interrupted by a quiet bark from the owl.

"You like Sylveria?" The owl hunched over and hissed. "Not Sylveria?" Meredith glanced down at the page. "Hedwig?" she asked. There was another quiet bark and the snowy owl preened. "Hedwig, then?" Meredith grinned and closed the book, "Well, hello then, Hedwig; I'm Meredith. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she carried the book over to her desk. In short order, she had all the texts stacked on her desk and she went back to the trunk.

She put all the tools into the pull-out section, along with Hedwig's cage. The case holding her potion ingredients she left on the bed for further examination. Turning to the main trunk, she found her backpack and the package from Madam Malkin's on top. She had trouble undoing the knots on the string wrapped around the package, so she gathered her dirty clothes and made a brief trip to the laundry room where she found a pair of scissors.

Cutting open the wrapping, she examined her uniforms, which looked remarkably similar to the school uniforms she was familiar with. Gathering a set, she changed and went into Petunia and Vernon's room to look in the full-length mirror. It was the nicest clothing she had ever owned, though her eyes kept being drawn to her old trainers. Kicking them off, she made a note to get out and buy a new pair of shoes before leaving for Hogwarts. She pulled on one of the robes and smiled at herself in the mirror. Before, she could have been mistaken for any regular schoolgirl on the street, but with the robe on she looked different. Looking back, she realized that almost everyone in Diagon Alley had seemed to be wearing some sort of robe or overcoat, causing the entire street to seem foreign.

Over her left breast was an embroidered crest, and she slipped the outer robe of to get a closer look at the detail. After wandering back to her room, she pulled _Hogwarts: A History_ out of her stack of books and tried to figure out what the design meant. Over the next few hours, she learned about the founding of the school. Each animal was the form of one of the founder's Patronus and represented the house formed around the individual founder's ideals. She had no idea what a Patronus was, but after some quick checking through the indexes of her other books, she found a brief description in _Magical Theory_.

_The Patronus Charm creates a physical manifestation of the witch or wizard's positive magical intent. The animal form manifested is individual to each caster and is, in almost all recorded cases, the same as their animagus form should they have (or be capable of obtaining) one. This higher level magic has largely fallen out of general usage in the British Isles, following the containment of the Dementor population on Azkaban Island in the fifteenth century._

Another search revealed that an animagus was a witch or wizard who had undergone a magical ritual that allowed them to take on a specific animal form. When she returned to the history book, Meredith discovered that while Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff were both confirmed animagi, there was no record of either Rowena Ravenclaw or Salazar Slytherin ever performing the transformations. After finishing the chapter covering the decision on where to locate the school, Meredith had to set the book aside to get lunch.

Downstairs, the smell was just as repugnant as before and though Meredith still didn't want to clean up the Dursley's mess herself, she found the filth just too off-putting. Clearing away the rotted food and wiping down the counters at least made it possible for her to stay in the kitchen long enough to make herself a simple sandwich, which she took back to her room, along with an orange she had found in the fridge. She sat at her desk while eating, offering a piece of turkey to Hedwig when the bird showed an interest in her food. After snapping up the small bit of meat the owl went back to sleep.

As Meredith ate, she unfolded the letter from Gringotts. At the top of the parchment was listed the current account total in galleons, and below that was a number marked as the contents of her money bag. While the first number was still larger than she quite knew what to deal with, her pouch was running very low. Below the totals was a summary of transactions, working backward through the day's shopping, and then reaching interest payments four times a year since the account had been opened. There were two large initial deposits; one was from James and Lily Potter, and the other was an even larger amount from a Sirius Black. Doing some quick math, she saw that, even after yesterday's shopping spree, she would have at least the same amount to spend again each year until she was of age without emptying the vault. In fact, looking over the numbers, Meredith was quite sure that she could go back and buy more things. Rolling the parchment back up, she set it aside with her pouch. It took her a few minutes, but she found her small stack of paper money tucked into one of her books, and she put that into the top drawer along with her vault key.

Over the rest of the day, she reorganized the room and looked over her new school supplies. The quill set was placed out on the desk, along with some pieces of parchment. The books were piled on the edge of the desk, where they could be easily reached from the bed. She folded her uniforms away to keep them neat for school. When night fell, she opened the window to let Hedwig out to hunt.

Meredith collected her new telescope and headed downstairs. Her plan was to go out to the garden to stargaze, though she had to go through the front and around to the side, when she realized the back door was still nailed shut. After a few hours she saw Hedwig fly back into the room and she decided it was time to head to bed. Back upstairs she pulled out a fresh piece of parchment to start a list of things to buy. Rather quickly, she realized that writing with a quill would be a huge adjustment and she wondered if there would be a beginner's guide available at the bookstore. Finally, she had to go hunt up a regular ballpoint pen from one of the drawers in the desk to use. Item number two to purchase was an astronomy text book.

It would be almost four days before the Dursleys would return to #4 Privet Drive. Meredith kept mainly to her own room during that time, immersing herself in the magical world as explained in her various books. She had found that the most interesting text was the _Traveler's Guide_, which answered a few of the more immediate questions she had. In the very first chapter, she had found a solution to one of her main concerns.

_Portkeys are strictly monitored by the Ministry of Magic and not generally available to individuals. The majority of Britain is connected by a Floo Network, which acts as one of the primary forms of transportation for the majority of the population. For those wizards incapable of Apparition, or in a situation which makes Apparition undesirable, the Knight Bus is available. To summon the Bus, simply stand by the road and hold one's wand out while concentrating on the desire for a ride. It is advised that travelers check that no muggles are in sight of the arrival area, and ensure that there is adequate space for the bus to stop._

She had yet to try and summon the bus herself, as she was still going through the books she already owned, and was not quite up for another trip to the crowded streets. Taking the bus back to Diagon Alley was a definite plan, especially after she read the chapter covering the rest of the magical district in London. According to the pullout map, it extended beyond the single street where they had done all their shopping. The book also mentioned the train station, where she would be departing for Hogwarts on September 1st.

On the second day, she read about James and Lily Potter, as well as their daughter, who had survived the Killing Curse cast by the Dark Lord Voldemort. She had reached the section on Sites of Interest in the travel book, when she came across Godric's Hollow. It was a small village that was home to a number of old wizarding families, along with the Potter Memorial. There wasn't much detail about the memorial, though it did mention that the cottage where the family had been living when they were attacked was sealed off from the public.

Meredith rubbed the corner of the page between her fingers for a minute, before setting the book aside and reaching for _Modern Magical History._ Near the back of the book was a section on "The Fall of Lord Voldemort and the Girl-Who-Lived."

_There are few details available about exactly what occurred on the evening of October 31, 1981. A large wave of magical energy struck the village of Godric's Hollow, minutes before the stroke of midnight. This surge caused massive disturbances in the local ward foundations and destroyed a number of stationary charms set around the town. The first witness on the scene was Bathilda Bagshot, a nearby neighbor. She arrived a quarter of an hour after the explosion, to find the house in ruins and the bodies of the elder Potters. There was but no sign of their young daughter. It would be hours before Albus Dumbledore would confirm the survival of Meredith Potter, who was quickly dubbed by the press as the 'Girl-Who-Lived.'_

_Two months the fateful attack, the Ministry of Magic released a report containing certain facts. James Potter had died first, struck down in the sitting room. He was killed by a variation of the cutting charm. Lily Potter was found dead in the nursery, victim of the Killing Curse. (For a full copy of the report, contact The Ministry Press.) The only information released about Meredith, the Potter's one-year-old child, was that she had received a lightning-bolt shaped scar, purportedly from the failed Killing Curse. Since that night, there have been only a few valid sightings of the girl, all of which confirmed the existence of the distinct scar._

_It is still unclear what became of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic officially declared him dead only a day after the attack on the Potters. During the trial of confirmed Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, it was revealed that his absence was what inspired the attack on Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. In the years since his disappearance, rumors have appeared about his whereabouts, but considering his visibility in earlier years, the lack of valid information seems to support the idea that he has been defeated, if not killed._

Meredith swallowed and closed the book, dropping it to the floor. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Hagrid had told her about that night, but it was different to read it and to see concrete details about how her parents had died. Part of her felt like she should go digging through her books for all the details she could find, but the rest of her felt slightly sick at the idea. Finally, she stood and left the room. After going downstairs, she looked through the kitchen for something to eat, but nothing seemed worth the effort so she went back to her room.

Meredith dug her shoes out from under the bed and told Hedwig she was going for a walk. She left the window open in case the owl wanted to go out as well. Meredith walked around town for a while before finding herself in the main shopping district. When she wandered past a shoe shop, she stopped and went inside. After a few minute of browsing, she was approached by a salesperson who asked where her parents were. Meredith smiled and lied, saying that they were just up the street, but that they had told her to come and purchase some new shoes for school. With the woman's assistance, she quickly picked out a pair of leather Mary Janes and some new laces for her old trainers. When she had made her selections, the woman asked if she was going to wait for her parents to come and pay for her shoes. Meredith gave her another tight smile, bought them herself, and ducked out of the store under the employee's curious gaze.

Walking quickly, she crossed the streets until she reached the park, where she settled down at the base of a tree. She stared out at the playground, where a number of kids were playing. Her gaze drifted past them to a bench where some adults were sitting. Pressing her back against the tree trunk, she swallowed back tears. Over the years, Meredith had always felt her status as an orphan separated her from the other children at school. In their younger years, Dudley had taken special glee at poking fun at her loss, especially around the holidays when they would make gifts for their families in class. In more recent years, Meredith had taken to dismissing her parents from her thoughts, largely blaming them for her life at the Dursleys. Now that she knew that they had been murdered, possibly while acting in defense of Meredith herself, her former feelings made her uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a mouse dropped down next to where she was sitting. She looked up and saw Hedwig perched on the branch above her. Glancing down, she sighed and nudged the small corpse away, "Thank you, Hedwig." The snowy owl flew down to sit on the grass next to her girl. "It's not like anything's really changed. I mean, they're still dead." Meredith rubbed the back of the bird's neck for a few minutes before speaking again. "Does it really make that much of a difference if they died in a car crash, or were murdered by some crazy, evil wizard?"

She laughed weakly, "I don't even understand why he went after them in the first place. What made them worth the attention? And I just don't see why everyone seems to think that I had anything to do with whatever happened that night. I mean, I was only a year old." Meredith ran a hand across her cheek. "The book said no one was there, so where did people come up with the idea that I did something amazing and totally unheard of?" Hedwig nipped at her fingers before snapping at the dead mouse. The girl laughed, "You're right; lunch is what's important here. Though I think I can do a bit better than a dead rodent." Hedwig screeched. "Ow!" Meredith leaned back, "I'm sorry, it was lovely of you to bring it to me, but I think I'd much prefer a burger. You should eat it." Meredith stood and picked up her bag, while Hedwig snapped up the mouse and starting swallowing it whole. "Well, I'll leave you to it and I'll see you back at the house."

On the Sunday after her birthday, a week after they had first fled Privet Drive, the Dursleys returned home. Meredith was returning from the bathroom, where she had been washing her dishes each day, when she heard a commotion downstairs. She leaned into the bed room and dropped the glass on the bed, before turning towards the top of the stairs. Taking a deep fortifying breath, she flicked her wrist, causing her wand to slide into her ready hand. Over the last few days she had worn the holster constantly, removing it only while bathing.

Meredith walked to the end of the hallway and turned to see Dudley coming up the stairs. His eyes widened and he froze before shouting, "Mum! Dad! She's here!" He backed down the steps until he was standing next to his mother.

Petunia stared up at her niece with lips pressed tightly together. She gave a grimace-like smile and patted him on the shoulders. "How about you go help your father with the luggage, pumpkin?"

"But Mum! Why don't you have the freak bring the things in?" whined Dudley. Meredith tightened her grip on her wand and glared at him.

"Go, Dudley!" said Petunia, as she yanked him to the door. He gave a nasty look over his shoulder at Meredith, but went outside without further complaint. Her aunt then shut the door firmly and looked up the stairs, "I see that they brought you back."

Meredith swallowed, "It's just until September 1st." She licked her lips "I won't be doing any chores for the rest of the summer. I have to focus on preparing for school." She watched her aunt's eyes narrow. "If you leave my room alone, I'll do my best to stay out of the rest of the house. That way, we can all just pretend that I don't live here." Meredith gave a nasty smile, "After all, that's what you've always wanted, isn't it, _Aunt Petunia_. In a few weeks, we'll both get what we want and I'll be gone. If we're lucky, I'll never come back."

Petunia sneered and said, "We can only hope." She walked down the hall into the kitchen.

Meredith sagged against the wall once she was out of sight. When the front door began to open, she turned and returned to her room. Inside, she shoved the trunk over in front of the door and sat on it with her back to the door. She listened as Vernon and Dudley came in from the car. Shortly after her cousin came pounding up the stairs, she heard a heavy thump from next door, followed by a shout, "Mum! She's messed up my room!" Meredith smirked and glanced over at Hedwig, who had flown over to sit on the footboard of the bed near her seat.

"It was always his mess, I just put it all in one room for once," she said. Getting up, she grabbed a book before settling back on the trunk. When the sun fell, and she heard Petunia calling Vernon and Dudley to dinner, it occurred to her that the relative freedom she had enjoyed over the last few days was over. Sighing, she told Hedwig, "It may be time for another trip into London."

The next day, Meredith was awakened by the other people in the house moving about. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but the noise, especially her aunt's shrill shout to Dudley, and the growling of her stomach, caused her to give up quickly. She got dressed in her nicest pair of jeans and one of her uniform shirts. Then she put everything but Hedwig's stand and water bowl into the trunk, to keep it safe in case someone came into her room while she was gone.

She sharply tapped the lock to set the security, before turning to her owl, "Maybe you should spend the day away from the house." Hedwig screeched and hunched down. "It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, it's just that there are rather nasty people here that you won't want to spend time with." The owl tucked her head under a wing, and Meredith sighed. "Well, I'll leave the window open in case you change your mind." She tucked her Gringotts key into a pocket, before tying her money pouch onto a belt loop.

When she went downstairs, she could hear Vernon talking about the news in the kitchen and she decided to eat breakfast in London. After a few blocks, she found a deserted alley which seemed out of sight of any muggles, like the book had advised. Making sure that her fringe covered her scar, she held out her wand.

There was a second's pause and then a large BANG! Meredith stumbled back a few steps. **A triple-decker, violently purple bus** had appeared from the dead-end of the alleyway. She watched with wide eyes as a short man dressed in a dark purple uniform stepped down from the vehicle. He glanced around and smiled when he saw her, "Hello, Miss! **Welcome to the Knight Bus**! I am Janus Duco, and I will be your conductor for the morning. If you'll just **step on board, we can take you anywhere you want to go**. Do you have any luggage today?"

Meredith shook her head and climbed the short steps onto the bus. She gave a quiet greeting to the driver, before turning into the center aisle. Inside, there were large plush seats, each upholstered in different richly-colored fabrics, rather than the typical molded plastic seats on a muggle bus. There were candles set into the wood-paneled walls, although they weren't lit. "Miss?" said the man behind her.

"Sorry, this is my first time," said Meredith.

He nodded and smiled at her, "Fare is eleven sickles for the ticket. For an additional three sickles, we can offer you a cup of hot chocolate."

She opened her bag, and dug out ten silver coins, but couldn't find an eleventh. After a few seconds of rummaging, she resorted to counting out twenty-nine knuts. With an embarrassed smile, she handed the pile over to the conductor, "Sorry about that, I'm actually on my way to Gringotts today."

"No worries, better than the time I was paid completely in knuts. Took us longer to count the fare than to deliver him to his destination," he said. Gesturing to the empty bus, he said, "Pick any seat, we've got two stops before yours."

Meredith nodded, and walked about halfway down the aisle before settling on a large chair covered in dark green velvet. She sat down and looked up at the front of the bus. Mr. Duco settled himself into the seat next to the driver and said, "We're all set then, Ernie. Off we go." The bus shot forward with another bang, the force shoving Meredith back into her seat.

She glanced out the window, only to see that they were driving along a sandy beach. After a few minutes the conductor walked to the back, and Meredith turned to watch him climb the narrow staircase. A few minutes later he returned, with a large gentleman in dark brown robes layered over a navy suit. They both strode up to the door without any sign of the bus erratic motion affecting their stride. The bus came to a sudden stop, and Meredith's chair slid forward. She braced her feet against the seat in front of her to keep from sliding to the floor. At the door, Mr. Duco was bowing the passenger off, "Have a good day, Master Serackles."

The door swung shut and they were off again. This time, they were following a small stream through sparse grass. The bus came to a sharp stop in front of a weathered fence with a broken gate. A clattering from behind caused Meredith to turn, and she watched as a small girl with long blonde hair and large blue eyes came down the steps, followed by a tall man who looked enough like her that Meredith assumed he was her father. They came down the aisle, and while the elder walked up to talk to the driver and the conductor, the girl stopped beside Meredith's chair.

Meredith shifted under the girl's stare and finally asked, "Can I help you?"

The blonde nodded slightly and tilted her head, "Perhaps." Meredith waited, but the girl didn't say anything else.

The bus came to another screeching halt, and again Meredith seemed to be the only person noticing the sudden stops. "Luna," called the girl's father, and she waved in response.

The girl offered Meredith a slim magazine labeled _The Quibbler_, "Thank you for the offer, maybe some other time. Have a safe trip."

"I—" Meredith wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so she simply accepted the paper. "Thank you," said Meredith. Luna gave her a bright grin that lit up her blue eyes and Meredith smiled in return. The blonde girl walked up to the front where her father was waiting and they both departed the bus. Meredith caught a glimpse of them walking up to an odd house before the view changed. As the vehicle started again, Meredith considered the idea that repeated exposure might make people more comfortable with this odd form of travel. Shortly, they came to a halt in beside a wall of familiar white stone. Meredith stood and folded the _Quibbler_ under her arm as she got off the bus.

The bus had stopped in a small alley, across from the umbrella-covered tables where Meredith and Hagrid had eaten lunch the week before. There was the smell of freshly baked bread coming from somewhere up the street and Meredith perked up a bit. Unfortunately, she doubted that her few remaining bronze coins would be able to pay for breakfast, so she turned towards the bank steps. As she approached the doors, she noticed that there was now an extra pair of goblins posted beside the door. Each of them was wearing white scale armor and holding an axe as tall as Meredith.

Inside, the bank was not as crowded as it had been on her first visit. Except for Meredith, there was only a single other human in the large hall. He was hunched over at the nearest counter, waving his arms around as he talked to a glaring goblin. She walked up to an unoccupied teller, but before she could speak he started into a rehearsed speech. "The Goblins of Gringotts would like to assure you that the contents of your vaults remain safe and undisturbed. The break-in reported by the wizarding publication _The Daily Prophet_ was a singular event and we can confirm that nothing was stolen from the premises. We have taken every precaution to assure that it will not be repeated and that your possessions will remain secure within the bank."

Meredith nodded slowly, "All right." The goblin narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm just here to make a withdrawal, so I can do some more shopping," she said, as she slid her key across the counter. He tapped the key once, and told her that assistance would arrive shortly to take her to her vault.

She looked around the hall while waiting, and noticed that there were a few more guards posted at regular intervals along the back walls. Griphook came hurrying up, "Good Morning Lady Potter, I apologize for the wait."

"Oh no, it's fine. How are you this morning, Griphook?" she asked, as she followed him into one of the stone hallways where a cart was waiting.

"I am well. My thanks for your concern," he said, as he held open the door to the cart. They went speeding down the track, and a few minutes later he spoke up, voice unsure. "And yourself? Were there any concerns with your account?"

"Not as far as I could tell. And I am doing just fine, thank you," said Meredith.

They came to a sharp stop in front of vault 867, and the door to the cart swung open. Meredith stepped out and walked over to open the vault door. Remembering the last time, she let go of the key immediately after unlocking the door. It swung open and she was again confronted by large piles of money, nearly indistinguishable from her first visit. Meredith stepped inside and looked around, untying her pouch from her waist. She glanced back at Griphook.

"There wouldn't happen to be an easier way to get the money into the bag, would there?" she asked.

Griphook nodded, and reached one arm just inside the vault to tap on the wall. A drawer slid out, holding a small, open leather-bound book with a quill on top. "Place the bag in the drawer and write the amount you wish to withdraw into the ledger. Then sign the bottom of the page." he said.

Meredith nodded and stepped over, "That is a lot easier." She set the bag down and picked up the quill. "Do I have to be specific about the type of coins I want?" Griphook nodded and Meredith leaned down to try and write neatly. When she finished scrawling her name there was a sharp prick to her fingers and she dropped the pen. Wincing, she rubbed her finger and thumb together and saw two small smears of blood. She looked over at her goblin escort.

"An additional security measure to confirm that you are allowed to make large withdrawals," he explained. Meredith nodded and picked up her money bag. Once the pouch was removed, the drawer slid back into the wall. She stepped back out and closed the door, retrieving her key and following Griphook back into the cart. Back in the main hall, she exchanged some more coins into pounds before leaving the bank.

On the steps, she took another deep breath and started following the delicious smells. Up a small street, east of Gringotts, was a large storefront with huge windows along the front. Looking up, she saw a large white sign with brass lettering that called the store Pattertwig Bakery. The _Traveler's Guide _had mentioned the place as one of the best places to visit in London, and as Meredith watched, she saw a steady stream of people going through the large double doors. She held the door open for an old woman leaving with a large cloth covered basket, before entering herself.

Inside, she stood in a short line before ordering a blueberry muffin and tea. She received a piece of carved wood the size of a golf ball shaped like a nut, and was directed to take a seat. She found a small table along the wall and settled down. She had just opened her magazine, when the carved acorn disappeared with a small pop, and a tray appeared holding a tea service and a plate containing a giant muffin. Meredith sat in the shop for nearly twenty minutes, savoring her breakfast as she browsed through _The Quibbler_. Once she had finally had enough tea and the muffin had been reduced to crumbs, she gathered her things and left.

Remembering an entry in the luggage catalogue, she headed back over to Diagon Alley. Inside, she found Mr. Junket and she asked after the feather-light bags. He grinned, and gestured for her to follow him to the back wall.

"We usually get a few Hogwarts students in here every year, although most don't realize how useful a charmed bag can be until their third year, when they start taking extra classes." He reached up and took a brown leather satchel off a hook and handed it to Meredith.

She turned it around and saw there was just the one main compartment. As she opened it, she asked, "Can you put things other than books inside?"

"Sure, it's not like your Gringott's purse," he said, nodding at the bag hanging at her hip.

Meredith opened the bag wide, "Will it only carry the same amount that would normally fit inside a bag this size?"

Mr. Junket moved along the wall and Meredith followed him. "Well, that depends on which bag you buy. The basic one," he pointed at the one she was holding, "will only carry what would naturally fit." He offered her a new bag in exchange for the one she was holding. This one was made of some type of lizard scale, like the wyvern gloves she had bought for school. "More expensive options can be charmed to hold different amounts. We make a version that can carry your entire household, though they're sold over at Iterman's Supplies on Ludo Lane. By that point, you'll be moving into the multiple pocket versions, unless you want to run the risk of losing things."

After some deliberation, Meredith chose a bag with two side pockets made of smooth dragon hide, which Mr. Junket informed her came from the belly of a Hebridean Black. Turning it in the light caused the black satchel to shimmer from purple to green. She also had a security seal added to the main compartment, though she was warned it would only work if she made sure to seal the bag anytime it was left alone. He also pointed to a rune circle in the lining of the bag that would allow him to help her recover it, should it ever go missing. The total was near twice what she had spent on her trunk, but Mr. Junket assured her that the bag would last her for years, long after she had left school.

She dropped in at Flourish & Blotts, where she asked about a writing guide. The salesperson pointed her to a child's book on letters and mentioned that if she was having trouble, there were especially charmed quills sold at Scribbulus Writing Implements just next door. Meredith nodded and bought the small guide as well as _The Casual Viewer_, a rather basic text on astronomy which the salesperson recommended as a good supplement to the material covered at Hogwarts. On her way out, she noticed the stack of newspapers like the one delivered to Hagrid, and had to go back to buy the day's copy.

After buying a pair of no-drip quills, she continued down the street with all her purchases neatly fitted away in her new bag. It was slightly overcast, and as a chill breeze ran through the alley, Meredith regretted not bringing a jacket. She glanced at the new robes in the window at Madam Malkin's, but decided not to enter after remembering the uncomfortable attention from the proprietress. When she reached the end of Diagon Alley and crossed the street to go back up the other side, she found a large second-hand shop.

Just inside the door were large dented cauldrons holding beat-up books. She glanced over them and recognized them as used copies of the books on the school list. She picked up a copy of one of the potion texts only to find it covered in some odd yellow slime. Grimacing, she dropped the book and rubbed her hand on her jeans. Along one wall, she saw racks of clothing. There were faded Hogwarts robes arranged near the front, but farther in were robes made of other fabrics and colors. Meredith ran her fingers along a soft cotton robe in a dark royal blue with dark purple stitching along the shoulder and sleeve. An older woman behind her and asked if she needed any help.

"Well, I was just looking really. Is that all right?" said Meredith.

The woman laughed, "Of course it is. Here, let me get that one down for you." She reached up and pulled the robe out. Once it was out from the rack, Meredith realized that it was much too large, though it was a beautiful color. "You've got a good eye. I can do a basic tailoring charm for a galleon if you're still interested. Nothing fancy like Rosaleen and her girls up the street but we can get it so you won't be tripping all over yourself."

Meredith looked over the robe. The hem was a bit frayed and it was missing a button on the front, but nothing worse than she had ever dealt with on the clothes she had gotten each year with Petunia. Nodding she agreed and the woman folded the robe over her arm.

"Wonderful! I'm Edie. Did you want to look around some more?" she asked and when Meredith nodded she said she'd take the robe over to the counter and to come find her when she was done. "And just holler if you need any more help!"

She decided on two more simple robes before she hit the end of the rack. One was a light linen jacket in a muted green that seemed to be shorter than floor-length while the other was a simple black robe, much like her Hogwarts' uniform though without the crest. She carried those with her as she did a brief tour of the store. Nothing caught her eye and finally she found herself in the center of the store where Edie was sitting behind a glass display counter. Once all three robes had been fitted, Meredith slid the blue one over her shoulders. She paid and headed back up the street.

She followed the curved alley between the ice cream parlor and the sandwich shop. It led to a street with various grocers and specialty food shops. It ended on the corner where the bakery was located. Starting to feel hungry, she backtracked and got a sandwich from Earl's Counter. While she was eating, she read the _Daily Prophet,_ which had a large article on the break-in at Gringotts on July 31. When Meredith was done eating, she watched other people settle at the tables around her. There was a group of older kids, sitting at the next table over. One of the girls glanced over and caught her looking. Meredith quickly looked away, taking a large sip from her drink. When she looked back, she saw that they were all watching her now and she saw one point to her head. Blushing, she reached up and realized that the wind had blown her fringe back and the scar was clear to see.

Standing, she quickly headed for the nearest alley. Once she was away from the crowded tables, she tried to recall the image of the map in the book, and regretted not bringing it with her today. Feeling reasonably confident, however, she set out for the large park that should be to the north on the street up from the bakery. Without getting lost, she found herself at the entrance to Fimbrethil Park. The open gates were of sculpted metal that looked like two trees leaning to cover the entrance. Meredith wandered for a bit, then settled at the base of a large tree and pulled out one of her books. She stayed there until the afternoon, when the wind picked up and the temperature dropped. After another short ride on the Knight Bus, she found herself walking back to Privet Drive in the rain.

Over the next two weeks, she would repeat the same pattern every day. Each morning, she would get up and head into London, where she would have breakfast before exploring the streets of the magical district, this time guided by the map and guide book. On the first few days, she had tried a few other cafes at lunch, but found them all uncomfortably crowded and loud. From then on, she would pick up a sandwich from the Earl's Counter and carry it to the park, where she would sit and read one of her books. Unfortunately, after those two weeks, an article appeared in the _Daily Prophet_.

After getting back from London, she had sent in a request with Hedwig for her own subscription to the paper. On the twentieth of August, there was a short article about the Girl-Who-Lived having been sighted in London. It was accompanied by a picture of Meredith sitting in the park while reading. As she looked at the photo, it showed Hedwig flying down and Meredith reaching out to scratch her head. Meredith wasn't sure when the picture had been taken; after the first few days, Hedwig had always shown up to keep her company and listen while she explained what she was reading about.

Feeling uncomfortable with the possible attention, Meredith stopped visiting the city daily. She did make a final trip on the Thursday before she left for school, when both Vernon and Dudley had come down with a virus. While getting her usual sandwich, she had seen a sign about ordering a Hogwarts Hamper. The shop assistant, who had never said anything about knowing Meredith was famous, explained.

"You, see the train leaves at eleven and it takes a little over eight hours to ride up to school. We used to have this huge rush of people stopping in on the first to get lunches to go, and it was absolutely mad. These days, we just take orders for a hamper, which we send out the morning before the trip so you can take it on the train with you." She handed over a small card, "Here, if you decide you want to order, just get that, along with the payment of course, back to us before tomorrow evening and we can get you on the list." Meredith sat just outside at a table and filled out the order form. She turned it back in before leaving. Now that she knew the trip was going to be so long, she headed for the candy shop to buy some treats.

On the last day on July, Meredith sat on the floor in her room organizing her trunk. She sorted out all of her school books and put them into her satchel, because she wasn't sure which one she might want to read on the train. The rest got packed away, although halfway through she had to take everything back out, when she decided to put _Hogwarts: A History_ into her bag as well. She was just about to ask Hedwig about her cage when there was a knock on the door.

Meredith turned and stared. Over the last month, the Dursleys had been committed to ignoring her very presence, even if she was in the same room. The one time Dudley had tried talking to her, Petunia had snapped at him. Meredith had happily helped them with their plan, only going through the rest of the house where she was sure that they were elsewhere. There was another knock, this time a bit louder.

Sighing, she got up and opened the door. Vernon was standing in the hall. Meredith let go of the door handle so that her right hand was free, though she kept her wand holstered. Her uncle looked past her and narrowed his eyes at Hedwig before frowning and looking down at Meredith. "You told Petunia that you'd be gone on the first."

Meredith nodded, but didn't say anything else. There was a twitch above Vernon's eye, and she considered stepping back before straightening her spine and glaring back up at him.

"I won't have the neighbors knowing anything about this. If that beast is planning on…" he sputtered and Meredith cut him off.

"I've made arrangements already. The neighbors have never suspected anything before and they won't now," she said.

Vernon clenched his fists and Meredith held her breath. They stayed like that for a minute, the air in the hallway growing thicker until Dudley swung his door open and stepped into the hall. Vernon looked over at his son but Meredith kept her eyes on her uncle. "Come on, Dudley, I think we should go out for dinner tonight. To celebrate." With one last nasty look, he turned and headed downstairs, calling for Petunia. Dudley started to pass in front of her door and she glared at him before turning and slamming the door shut.

Shuddering, she settled on her bed. Hedwig hooted and Meredith took a deep breath and smiled at her owl. "Did you want to travel in the cage, or were you just going to fly up to Scotland?"

The next morning, Meredith woke up before the sun rose. She got out of bed and went to take a shower before anyone else got up. The night before, she had laid out one of her uniforms to wear onto the train, and a school robe was folded and put into her satchel. When she was eating her toast at the desk, she saw a large barn-owl approaching the house. She pulled the curtains open wide, and had to dodge as the bird got close and let go of the large hamper, which came flying inside. Meredith quickly sorted through the container, before closing it and setting it into the top of the trunk. To pass the time before she could leave, she pulled out her book and read about how the Hogwarts' Express had been started.

Finally, at a quarter after nine, she stood up from the bed. First, she dragged the trunk downstairs, letting it hit each step with a heavy thunk. Leaving it beside the door, she raced back upstairs to get Hedwig. She gave a brief look around to be sure that she hadn't forgotten anything before leaving the room. It took her awhile to drag the trunk all the way to the alley, where she usually summoned the Knight Bus, and by the time she got there, she almost regretted giving Hedwig the option of coming with her. But it was slightly reassuring not to be alone.

There was a longer wait than usual before the bus arrived. Finally, there was the expected BANG, and Meredith greeted the conductor. "Hello, Mr. Duco!"

"Ah! Good Morning, miss! Getting an early start for the Express? Good plan, you're the first passenger we've had this morning, though I expect the rush to start soon," he said, as he stepped down to get her trunk. Meredith followed him, carrying Hedwig in her cage.

He settled her trunk in the first seat and gestured for her to sit. There was a ding while she was handing him her fare, and he looked over his shoulder and frowned. He turned and patted the driver on the shoulder, "How about we just drop Miss Potter off before we start collecting the rest, what do you say, Ernie?"

Meredith gasped slightly and felt silly. No one had ever identified her while she was riding to and from London every day, but it was foolish of her to think that they hadn't realized who she was.

Janus Duco winked at her and waved for her to sit, "Don't worry, we'll just make a quick stop and let you get on the train before the crowds descend." Meredith nodded and they were off. The chair had barely stopped its slide backwards, when they slammed to a halt and it went back to its original position. After her many trips, Meredith had gotten used to this and barely noticed. The conductor lifted her trunk and carried it off the bus for her.

"Thank you for the ride, Ernie!" she said before exiting. They were at the end of a long platform where **a scarlet steam engine was waiting**. There were a few people already gathered in groups up and down the platform, both adults and children.

Mr. Duco had put the trunk on a trolley and she settled Hedwig on top. He smiled at her and wished her luck. She thanked him and watched as the Knight Bus disappeared. Turning around, she sighed and started pushing the trolley along, looking for an empty compartment. They had arrived at the front of the train, and about a quarter of the way down she found an empty one.

She swung the door open and climbed inside before grabbing Hedwig's cage and settling her onto a seat next to her satchel. Jumping down, she tried to lift one end of the trunk onto the train, but could hardly raise it more than a few inches off the ground. Dropping it, she huffed and looked around. No one was paying attention to her, which was a relief, but a bit frustrating. Then a woman wearing a large hat with a bird on it wandered by, followed by a plump blonde boy with a floating trunk. The boy, who was perhaps her age, was looking at the ground, but glanced up at Meredith as he passed. She smiled slightly, wondering if her was in her year, or older. The boy quickly looked away, and hurried to catch up with the older woman.

Meredith watched him go before looking back down at her own trunk. She flicked her wrist and nodded. Stepping to the side she took a deep breath. Carefully she waved her wand and cast, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" When she flicked the wand up, there was a tug like a string attached to a heavy item. Meredith fought against the tension in her wrist and slowly the trunk began to lift off the ground. Once she had it inside the carriage, she dropped her arm and sagged. That had been much harder than flying a pillow around her room at the Dursleys. She climbed back into the compartment and securely shut the door.

She watched through the window as more people arrived on the platform. Groups of children were collecting outside, exchanging hugs and she could hear them talking about their summers. One father was lecturing his son about getting his grades up before OWLs. There was a scream from a bit farther down, though no one seemed to pay it any attention. In the distance she saw a girl in a yellow-lined robe hugging a woman before taking the hand of a smaller boy and leading him onto the train. Distantly, she heard mention of the "Girl-Who-Lived," and she quickly leaned back in her seat. Meredith reached out and pulled the shade down over the window.

Meredith dragged her bag over, and took out a book. She kept her head down as people looked in from the hallway, but no one entered before the train started to pull away from the station. She pulled the shade back up, and watched as the people on the platform waved goodbye and she could hear shouts from the train. The train rounded a curve almost right away, and then it was racing past houses on the way out of the city. She leaned against the glass and watched the scenery change.

* * *

I want to take a moment to thank all of you who have stuck with this story so far. I know it's perhaps taken me a bit longer than necessary to get here, a little over a month and more than thirty thousand words.

Special thanks go to AmythestFenix for acting as beta and SilverPhoenixFire2000 who has taken the time to review each chapter since the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7: Express Trip

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Express Trip**

* * *

After a while, Meredith was distracted from the window view when the trolley came around selling treats. She politely declined and had to climb over her trunk to get to the door to close it when the woman left. In the hall, she could see a group of students coming up to gather around the cart. Turning away from the door, she looked down at her trunk, which was still sitting in the center of the compartment. She flipped open the lid and pulled out the hamper with her lunch. She also had a charmed canteen she had bought in London a few weeks before, and the bag of treats from Cavalier's Confectionery. She put them next to the hamper before closing and relocking the trunk. She then stood and took a deep breath. Meredith flicked her wrist so her wand settled into her hand and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

She was ready for the initial weight this time, but as she tried to lift it all the way up into the overhead compartment, the trunk started to tilt sideways. Meredith grit her teeth and focused, her head starting to pound. Finally, it slipped up and onto the rack and she let go. The sudden release of pressure was like taking the first deep breath after holding your breath. Panting, she collapsed back on the bench. Feeling slightly dizzy, she reached for the flask. She thumbed the small blue stone stopper and poured ice-cold water into the attached cup. Hedwig hooted at her.

Meredith let her head fall back against the cushion and smiled at her owl, "I'm fine, Hedwig. That was just a lot harder than I thought it would be." She leaned over and checked that Hedwig's water dish had water in it, before capping the flask and pulling the hamper over beside her seat. On the top of the basket was a copy of her order form. She had checked the boxes for a larger hamper, knowing that she wouldn't have much of a breakfast at the Dursley's before leaving for the station.

The basket came with napkins and utensils, which she set aside. Below them were two chilled bottles of bright pink lemonade. She took one, but pushed the other aside while she dug down for one of the sandwiches. Once the lunch was set out, she settled back in the corner to watch the passing scenery while she ate. She finished both halves of the large sandwich, a bag of crisps, and part of the bowl of fruit salad before she felt better.

Meredith wrapped up the leftovers and leaned over to put them back in the hamper. She dropped the fruit bowl into the basket and heard a loud croak. Inside was a large toad, which she was quite sure hadn't been there when she retrieved her lunch. "Where did you come from?" she asked it as she reached in to pick it up. The toad shifted away into the corner and hunkered down. "Look, I don't know where you came from, but I bet there's someone looking for you." The toad croaked again and she sighed. "Well, I guess you can stay there for now."

Meredith had started re-reading the Potions text book, when there was a timid knock on the door. She looked up to see the sandy-haired boy from the platform standing at the door. She marked her place in the book and went to slide the door open. "Hello," she said.

The boy swallowed and asked quietly, "I'm sorry to disturb you, **but have you seen a toad at all**?"

Meredith nodded and stepped back, "Yeah, actually." She flipped open the top of the wicker basket and pointed, "It turned up while I was eating lunch, I think."

"Trevor!" The boy hurried over and reached in to grab his toad, but the amphibian leapt away to settle on the seat near the window. It gave a large croak and seemed to glare at the two children. The boy blushed and seemed to wilt, "I'm sorry. I don't know why he keeps trying to get away.

Meredith shifted aside so the boy could try to get his pet, but it again tried to make a break for it. She slid the door shut to stop it from getting out into the hall. The toad watched her from floor and shot its tongue out. She glanced up at the boy, who had turned deep red and was avoiding her eyes. Meredith smiled at him, "If you'd like, you can stay here until he calms down a bit. I won't mind."

The boy looked up at her with wide-eyes and she shrugged, "I mean if you don't have friends waiting or anything." Meredith gestured at the bench opposite her book, where the hamper was sitting, "He seemed fine a bit earlier."

The boy nodded slowly, "If you're sure you don't mind." He looked down and said quietly, "I don't want to be in the way."

"Of course not, it was just me and Hedwig in here," she nodded at her owl. "And I guess the toad. Trevor, you said?"

"Yes. He was a gift from my Great-Uncle Algie," said the boy. He looked from the toad to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Hello Neville, I'm Meredith Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and offered him her hand. Watching his face, she could tell that he must be wizard-raised, because his eyes widened even more when he heard her name. She held her breath, wondering what he would say.

After a second, he stepped forward and shook her hand saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Meredith's smile spread into a full-blown grin, and she nodded before gesturing for him to sit. They settled across from each other and the compartment quickly fell into silence. They both looked out at the window for a bit, and then were distracted by Trevor returning to the hamper. Finally, Neville spoke up.

"What were you reading?" he asked, nodding at the book on the seat next to her.

Meredith glanced down and picked it up, "_Magical Drafts and Potions_; I think it's our Potions text book, or maybe it and the one on plants, since they don't explain much about the ingredients in this one." She glanced up over at him, "Have you read this one yet?"

Neville nodded, "A little. But I've never actually made a potion before."

"Well, neither have I, but it seems a bit like cooking. Or maybe baking, since you have to be really careful about the ingredient amounts and how you put everything together," said Meredith.

"I've never done any cooking or baking either, I bet I'll just be horrible at it," he said, slumping into his seat.

Meredith tilted her head and looked at him. When he glanced at her she smiled, "It won't be that bad, I'm sure. And I mean that's why we're going to Hogwarts, isn't it? To learn how to do all this."

He nodded, "Maybe, though…" The door sliding open interrupted them, and they both turned to see a girl in the doorway **with lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

"There you are. I've been all the way to the back of the train and you're just sitting here?" she said, rather loudly.

Neville stood and stammered, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I just…" There was a large croak, and Trevor again leapt from the hamper.

"Get the door!" shouted Meredith.

Hermione squeaked and slammed the door shut from the outside. She watched them through the window with wide eyes.

Meredith slid along the seat and glared at the escape-artist, "Back in the hamper, Trevor!"

There was a disappointed chirp, and then he hopped back into the basket. "Honestly" sighed Meredith. She told Neville to close the hamper lid, and once they could be sure there wouldn't be another try for freedom, she opened the door and invited the other girl back into the compartment. "Sorry about that, we didn't want him to get lost again."

The girl seemed calmer now, and sat in the seat next to the window, across from Neville. Meredith made sure the door was secure before joining them on the benches.

Neville smiled weakly at the brown-haired girl, "I am really sorry I didn't tell you I'd found him, Hermione." He glanced over at Meredith, "Meredith Potter, may I introduce Hermione Granger? We were sitting in one of the open carriages and she offered to help me look for Trevor."

Meredith nodded and offered her hand to the new girl, who stared at her with wide eyes before asking, "Are you really?"

Meredith sighed and retracted her hand. The other girl rushed on, "**I know all about you, of course – I got a few books for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History**_**, and**—"

"I know," said Meredith, her voice flat.

Hermione blinked and leaned back. She glanced at Neville who was watching her in shock. She swallowed and looked back at the other girl, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Meredith forced a smile on her face. There was an awkward silence, and then Hermione stood up, "Maybe I should go." Her voice was trembling and Meredith looked up at her in surprise. Hermione was looking at the floor, her face upset. Meredith looked over at Neville, but he was watching her, as if letting her decide how to deal with the situation.

"No, it's ok. Stay. We were actually just talking about books." Meredith waved her Potions text slightly, "We were discussing potions. Have you read the text book?"

Hermione nodded slightly, and met Meredith's eyes before sitting back down. "I have. I've read all of the course books and I've tried a few spells, though my parents wouldn't let me make any potions." She rushed on, "They're not magical and all this is rather new to us. It was a huge surprise when my letter came."

Meredith nodded, "It came as a shock to me too."

Neville spoke up, "It did? I mean…" he trailed off before waving a hand.

Meredith laughed softly, "My guardians never told me anything. I'm just as new to this as Hermione."

"Some of the books said that you had been raised by muggles," said Hermione. She paused, biting her bottom lip before turning to Neville, "What about you; are your parents magical?"

"Yes, though I wasn't sure that I'd get to go to Hogwarts," he said with a frown.

"Really? Were you going to go to one of the other schools? I mean, I read that Hogwarts is the very best school of witchcraft there is," said Hermione.

"You did? In what book?" asked Meredith. Her books had mentioned other schools, though never in comparison to each other.

"_An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe," _Hermione replied. "My parents bought it when we went to Diagon Alley. I actually **got quite a few books for background reading**, and they've all been absolutely fascinating."

"So did I. My favorite has been the _Traveler's Guide to Britain_. I've been using it all month," said Meredith.

"Really? I didn't see that one at the bookstore. There was a whole series on other countries, and I was thinking I'd buy them when we went on holiday next year. It didn't occur to me to ask for one about here," Hermione said.

Neville was watching them, but hadn't said much, so Meredith asked him about his interests. "Well, I like gardening," he said hesitantly.

"So you must be good at Herbology, then! I've gone through the text book, and I've never heard of more than half the plants in there," said Hermione. "There was one that actually can turn you blue if you eat it? Oh, I can't remember the name."

"The Bruise Bulb?" he offered.

"Maybe, though it had a longer name, in Latin," she said, her brows furrowed.

Meredith pulled over her bag, and dug out _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _which she offered the girl, who took it, before being distracted by the satchel.

"Oh! Is that one of the bags from Junket's Luggage? I saw those, but my parents weren't ready to get me one. They said, maybe for Christmas. Will it really hold all your books at once?" she asked.

Meredith nodded, "Yep. I have all the course books in here, plus _Hogwarts: A History,_ and you can barely tell."

Hermione nodded and gave the bag a long covetous look, before flipping through the large book in her lap. They figured out that the plant Hermione was thinking of was named Optero Caesitas, or the Bruise Bulb, as Neville had called it. They spent the next few hours flipping through the various textbooks, talking about what they had read.

At four o'clock, there was an increase in noise from the hall. "I think everyone's gone looking for the trolley for tea," said Neville. He shifted and looked at the door.

Hermione nodded, "Mom packed me some snacks, but I left them with my trunk."

Meredith frowned, wondering if her new friends were planning to leave, and if they would come back. She nodded and looked at them, "Well, I have some snacks as well, plus there's an unlimited thermos of tea in the hamper. You could get your things and come back, if you like. We can share."

The other two nodded and stood up. "Best to leave Trevor here, then," said Neville.

Meredith smiled, and took the closed basket when he handed it to her. If nothing else, she figured that they would come back for the toad. She kept the lid closed while they left the compartment. Once they were gone, she flipped it open. Trevor glared balefully from his corner. "You are a very troublesome toad."

She pulled out the leftover fruit bowl and the other sandwich. She set them aside, and pulled out the thermos and smaller box settled in the bottom. Once everything was out of the hamper, she shut the lid. Inside the box were a bottle of cream and a bowl of sugar, along with two cups. Nestled in a box with tissue were the iced cookies she had selected, each one decorated with a different house crest. There was also the bag filled with treats from the sweet shop, and Meredith was thrilled that she would have people to share all the food with.

Everything from the basket, plus the books, took up almost all of one bench, so she gathered up the books and put them safely away in her bag, which she stowed in the corner between herself and the window. Hermione and Neville knocked on the door, and she waved them back in. They were both carrying robes, and bags with their packed afternoon snacks.

The children passed around the different foods they had, and Hermione was fascinated by the thermos Meredith offered. "So it won't run out of tea? And it's stayed hot?" she asked.

"That's what they said. I have a canteen that works the same, though you can pick whether you want boiling or freezing water. But the thermos came with my Hogwarts Hamper; it's not really mine," replied Meredith, passing the cream over to Neville.

Hermione asked, "What's a Hogwarts Hamper?"

Meredith reached over and got the order form from the basket, "There's a sandwich shop behind the ice cream parlor on Diagon Alley, called the Earl's Counter. They do these baskets called Hogwarts Hampers, to bring with you for lunch and snacks on the train. I ordered mine on Thursday, and then it arrived this morning before I left for the station."

"Oh, how clever." Hermione wiped her hands before taking the order form, "What's this about picking a house?"

"It's for the biscuits. I just got one of each, since obviously I don't know which one I'll end up in. I'm rather glad I got to see all the designs, actually," said Meredith as she laid out the four treats.

Hermione nodded, examining the cookies closely, "Well, I'm hoping to be put into Gryffindor. **It sounds by far the best**, though I suppose Ravenclaw would be all right. What about you two?"

Neville sighed, "I think I'll be in Hufflepuff." He looked down and crumbled up the scone he was holding, "I don't think I'll make it into Gryffindor."

Meredith frowned, "Do you want to be in Gryffindor?"

He shrugged, "My mum and dad were, and I think my Grams wants me to go there."

"Well, I don't know why you don't think you'll go there, but if you want it, just tell the Sorting Hat. Maybe it takes that into consideration," said Meredith.

"And it would be wonderful if we end up in the same house, wouldn't it?" said Hermione with a wide grin. "Did you want Gryffindor, too?" she asked Meredith, who shrugged.

"I don't know that I really care. I mean, all of them have things going for them. And the book says that the Sorting Hat sends you were you belong, based on what the Founders wanted in their house, so I figure I'll just trust that it'll send me to the right place," she said. The other two nodded, and she continued, "And I hope that, even if we all end up in different houses, that we can still be friends. I'd like that, at least." The other two nodded with bright smiles and Meredith leaned back, warmth settling into her bones.

When the sun started to set, Hermione asked, "When do you think we'll get there?"

Neville looked up from his borrowed _Hogwarts: A History_, "Grams said that it wouldn't be until after sunset." He glanced out the window, "I guess it should be soon."

Hermione stood with a decisive nod, "I'm going up to ask the conductor." She marched out, and the other two exchanged quiet grins before going back to their books.

She returned rather quickly, and excitedly said, "It should be very soon!" She looked at Meredith, "You should put on your robe."

Meredith nodded, and pulled her robe out of her bag and shook it out. Hermione settled on the seat, fingers tapping on the edge. Neville closed his book and offered it back to Meredith, who packed it away along with everything else. Once the compartment was tidy, the three sat quietly while watching out the window.

The train started to slow down, and an announcement echoed from overhead: "**We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately**."

Hermione gave a quiet squeak of excitement and bounced in her seat. Meredith laughed slightly, before leaning forward. "Hey, Neville, you'll have to take Trevor with you; the hamper is supposed to disappear after we arrive."

He nodded, and gathered the disgruntled toad into the pocket of his robe. As the train pulled into the station, they all took a quick look around the compartment. Meredith double-checked the lock on her bag, before saying goodbye to Hedwig and following the other two out into the crowded hallway.

When they finally made their way onto the tiny platform, they heard a voice shouting. "**Firs' years! Firs' year's over here!**"

Meredith pointed to the giant and said to her friends, "That's Hagrid. He's the grounds keeper here. Come on!" She led them through the crowd over to the man. "Hello, Hagrid!"

He grinned down at her, "Hello there, Merry! Have a good trip?"

Meredith nodded, and glanced back at her friends, who were staring up at him with wide eyes, "These are my friends, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. We met on the train."

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he boomed. He looked around at the gathering first years. The platform was mostly clear, except for his group, and he did a quick head count. "All right, that's all of yeh. Follow me!"

He led them into the dark forest, his lantern held high. Meredith and her friends stayed close behind him, and the other new students fell in behind them, clustered in a tight group. When the path suddenly dipped, Hermione tripped. Both Neville and Meredith grabbed her, to keep her from falling, and Hagrid turned around, "Watch yer step! We'll be there soon, **jus' round this bend here**."

There was a break in the trees and Meredith looked out, her breath catching in her throat. There, across **a great black lake, **was a huge castle right out of a fairytale. There were murmurs of awe and delight from the crowd behind her. "Oh, it's beautiful!" whispered Hermione.

After letting them all stare in wonder for a few minutes, their guide headed out onto the small beach. "Well, come on then," shouted Hagrid. "They're all waiting for yeh up at the castle." He led them to the edge of the lake, where boats were waiting for them. "**No more'n four to a boat**!"

The three of them clambered into the boat, the two girls sitting in front, with Neville behind them. Once everyone was in a boat, Hagrid climbed into one of his own, and they were off. None of them spoke as they came closer and closer to the castle. When they neared the cliff face, Hagrid called out for them to watch their heads, as his boat sailed under **a curtain of ivy**. One by one, each boat headed down the tunnel, before ending up in **a kind of underground harbor**, where the boats pushed right up onto the rocky shore.

Meredith climbed out first, and when Neville went to follow her, there was a dark movement. He tumbled sideways onto the ground, and Meredith's hands shot out. She frowned and raised the frog to her face, "Not today, buddy."

Neville sighed, and looked at the amphibian with tired eyes, "I don't think he likes me much."

Meredith shrugged, "Maybe he's just excited to be at Hogwarts."

He clambered to his feet and reached for his toad, "Maybe."

When all the boats had arrived, Hagrid led them up through the cave, and out onto the grass in front of the castle. They walked along the wall before reaching a huge, wooden door, which he pounded on three times.

The door swung open and the students all followed him into a vast entry hall. They all gathered around, craning their heads to see everything.

Hagrid called out, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

Meredith looked over, and followed his gaze up to a tall woman standing on the balcony above them. She was staring down at them with a rather stern face. "**Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.**" He nodded and turned, heading down a side hallway. "If you would all come up here, please," she said gesturing to the nearby stairs.

They all rushed up the stairs, nerves and excitement speeding their steps. At the top of the stairs, she motioned for them to enter a small antechamber. While they waited for the others to file in, Hermione whispered, "That's Professor McGonagall. She's the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration teacher, and Head of Gryffindor. She came to deliver my letter." Meredith got the impression that Hermione was rather awestruck by the stern woman.

Once everyone was standing quietly, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and said, "**Welcome to Hogwarts! **In a few moments, we will enter the Great Hall and you will each be sorted into your Houses. While you are here at Hogwarts, your House will be like your home, and your Housemates will be your family. Together, you will earn or lose your House points, and **at the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor**." Hermione bounced slightly, and Meredith glanced over to see her eyes shining.

"There are four houses, each named for a founder of the school. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. **Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards**." She cast a sharp glance at Neville's dirty robe, and looked past him to a short blonde with an undone tie. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the entire school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting." She turned and slipped through the doors, which closed shut behind her.

Meredith turned to find Hermione running nervous hands over her bushy hair, and Neville brushing ineffectively at his robes. She flicked her wand and pointed at the hem of Neville's robe, "_Scourgify_!" The mud faded away and Hermione gasped.

"Where did you learn that spell? It wasn't in any of our text books!" she said.

Meredith shrugged, and drew a line down the front of her own robes, "_Pannus Corrigo_!" When her own robes were neat she glanced over at her friend, "I found it in a book with lots of simple household charms." Meredith bit her lip, "You could borrow it, if you like."

"Oh, I would! Thank you!" Hermione grinned at her and glanced over her own slightly rumpled clothes. "Meredith, do you think you could cast that on my robes?" she asked.

Meredith nodded and raised her wand, when a voice said, "Cricket, you're Meredith Potter!"

She blushed and cringed slightly, as the crowd started shifting and everyone craned their heads to see. Neville glared and tugged on her sleeve slightly, pulling her behind him and next to Hermione. They all looked over at a tall red-headed boy, who was watching Meredith with wide eyes.

A drawling voice came from the crowd, "Really, Weasley, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" The redhead turned toward the voice and scowled, his pale face flushing an unattractive red. Leaning around Neville, Meredith saw the boy from Madam Malkin's giving a smirk to Weasley. He then glanced over and gave a slight nod to her, and she returned it, grateful for the distraction.

"I suppose we can't expect much from a family that's turned its back on our ways. You almost act like a muggle," sneered the blonde boy.

The redhead clenched his fist and made a step toward the other boy, "Shut up, Malfoy! Everyone knows what your father…" He was cut off by a sharp voice from the door.

"What is going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall, her eyes narrowed at the crowd.

The children shifted nervously, glancing at each other. When no one said anything, she sniffed. "Get in lines," she commanded, "and follow me." Slowly they formed two lines, with Meredith and her friends at the back. Right before they left the room, Meredith cast the spell to neaten their robes on Neville and Hermione, before tucking her wand away. They followed the woman out into the hall, and around through a set of large doors into the Great Hall.

The vast room was decorated with large banners in each of the House colors, and above that, the ceiling appeared as if it opened up into the night sky. Hundreds of flickering candles cast a glow across the room, and were reflected in the gold dishes set out on each of the four tables. They were led up the center aisle, and told to spread out in front of a fifth table set facing the room, where the staff sat.

There was a small stool set on a stage in front of the head table. On it sat an old, beat up hat, unlike anything Meredith had imagined the Sorting Hat would look like. They all stood in silence, some of them giving questioning glances to their neighbors. Finally, the hat seemed to perk up, and a large tear formed and it began to sing:

"**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folks use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

Behind them, all of the older student started clapping loudly, and the first years followed suit. The hat bent slightly in the direction of each table, before growing still. The Deputy Headmistress stepped up beside the stage and unrolled a long piece of parchment.

"I will call you each up, one at a time. You will place the hat on your head and be sorted into your house," she said with a slight wave of her hand toward the stool. She glanced down at the list before calling, "Abbot, Hannah!"

And so it went, each student sitting down, and the hat calling a name. The first two girls were sent to Hufflepuff, where the students each clapped loudly and offered them broad smiles. When students were sent to Ravenclaw, the house applauded and offered polite handshakes. Then Gryffindor received its first student, and the whole table burst into passionate cheers. In sharp contrast, the Slytherin table quietly clapped and nodded to their new members.

When Hermione was called up, she raced forward and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Like a few of the previous students, there was a small wait, before the hat shouted and sent her to Gryffindor. On her way to her new house, she sent a wide smile to Neville and Hermione, who both waved to her.

There were four more students sorted before Neville was called up. He gave a shuddering sigh when his voice was called, and Meredith nudged him slightly with a supportive smile. He glanced at her before nodding and straightening his shoulders and walking up to the stool. Much like Hermione, there was a short delay before the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The lions burst into cheers, and Neville sagged before removing the hat. He offered the hat to the next student, before walking unsteadily to his House. Meredith watched as he sank into a seat beside Hermione, who leaned over and whispered something to him excitedly.

After Neville, a girl was sent to Ravenclaw, and then Professor McGonagall called up "Malfoy, Draco." The familiar blonde boy strode confidently up to the hat and barely had time to sit before he was sorted into Slytherin. The table burst into excited applause, a bit more enthused than they had been for any other sorting.

Finally, they reached the kids with last names starting with "P" and Meredith perked up, nerves tingling down her spine. There was a blonde girl who went to Slytherin and then a pretty Indian girl was sent to Ravenclaw. She was followed by an identical girl, who was sent to Gryffindor. To Hufflepuff went "Perks, Sally-Anne," and then Professor McGonagall called for Meredith.

As she walked up to the stool, she could hear the hall filling with whispers, and the shifting of curious bodies, as they tried to catch a better view of the famous new student. It was a relief when the hat slid over her eyes, blocking the sight of the crowd.

There was a faint hum, and then a tiny voice said, "**Difficult. Very Difficult.** Braver than you realize, though perhaps not the way Godric would expect. But you've an agile mind, **and talent, oh my goodness, yes— and a nice thirst to prove yourself. So where shall I put you?"**

Meredith blinked at the interior of the hat. She had thought that finding the right house for each student was the Sorting Hat's job. "Oh, it is! And for some students, it's rather simple, but every so often we get ones like you. Did you perhaps have a preference?" She chewed on her inner lip. Quite honestly, she just wanted to go to any house and not be sent home.

"Ah, a tricky one. I do like a challenge. Let's take a closer look, shall we?" Meredith felt an itch behind her eyes, "Oh! Well, well, isn't that interesting."

"What is?" she wondered.

The brim tightened a bit, "Oh no, it wouldn't do for me to influence you."

Meredith sighed, "So, we're back to where we started then."

The hat shook on her head, and she got the impression it was laughing "Not quite, though perhaps we can make this easier for you. What is it you want, why are you here?"

Meredith rubbed her thumb along the edge of the stool. An image of her Hogwarts letter appeared in her head, along with all its promises of mystery and freedom. She remembered the hum of power when she held her wand. She remembered stepping out of the Dursley's house to come here and learn magic and become something amazing, even after years of her relatives saying she was worthless and a freak.

"Well, it's clear to me who you take after." The hat bounced once on top of her head, "Oh, I do look forward to hearing what you get up to in SLYTHERIN!"

Taking a deep breath in relief, she slid the hat off and stood. But it became rather clear that something was different. Only a few at the Slytherin tables had started clapping, and they quickly trailed off as the exclamations of shock from the other three tables grew louder. A quiet "boo" came from Gryffindor, before being cut off by a sharp command. Meredith glanced up at Professor McGonagall, to find the woman staring at her, mouth dropped open in surprise.

Confused by this reaction, Meredith dropped the hat onto the stool and stepped off the stage. She looked over at the table under the emerald banners, and found many of them looking at each other in surprise. As she watched, a few leaned over and whispered to the people around them. None of them appeared pleased at her placement in their House.

She glanced back, and found Hermione watching her with a disappointed smile, while Neville stared at her with wide open eyes. The girl waved at her though, and Meredith took a deep breath. Swallowing, she slowly stepped towards her own house. Someone started clapping at the head table, and she turned her head to see a pale man with black hair and crooked nose clapping firmly, while looking at the end of Slytherin table. She followed his gaze, to see two older students at the end of the table start clapping, followed shortly by the rest of the house.

The tall boy on the end gestured for her to go around to the free seat beside the older girl. Meredith sank down between her and a boy, whom she thought was named Theodore who had been sorted before her. He was watching her intently, and as she glanced around at the other students, she found them all staring at her with various levels of surprise and curiosity. She caught the eye of Draco Malfoy, who gave her a satisfied nod. Smiling weakly at him, she glanced to the front of the hall, where Professor McGonagall had finally called up "Rivers, Oliver." Comparing her lukewarm welcome to every other sorting, Meredith wondered why it was so different and whether it wouldn't have been better to ask the Hat to send her to Gryffindor with her friends.


	8. Chapter 8: The Snake House

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Snake House**

* * *

As the last children were sorted into their houses, students up and down the tables continued to twist and turn to catch a glimpse of the famous new Slytherin. Meredith kept her eyes focused on the stool in the front of the hall, ignoring the curious stares. The red-headed Weasley from before was the second to last sorting, and he was welcomed to Gryffindor with boisterous cheers. She felt a pang of sympathy for Neville and Hermione. Finally, a tall black boy called, "Zabini, Blaise," was called up to be sorted, leaving the center aisle clear of any other students.

There was a brief pause, and then the Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" The table started clapping and Meredith followed suit. The older student across the table nudged the girl sitting next to him, and she slid over closer to Draco. Blaise was directed into the newly formed gap. The tall black boy glanced across at her before turning back to the front of the hall, where McGonagall had collected the Hat before vanishing the stool and walking around the main table to her seat.

There was an old man in bright purple robes sitting in a golden chair similar to a throne, and he was watching Meredith with a neutral expression. Meredith realized this must be the Headmaster. When the woman had sat down beside him, Albus Dumbledore stood and offered a beaming smile to the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said, opening his arms wide. For all that he wasn't shouting, his voice was clearly heard by every student.

"I have a few words for you to consider while you enjoy the feast: **Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**" He grinned at them and Meredith looked around to see if anyone else had understood the message. Draco was sneering, and both the older students glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

Dumbledore clapped once, "**Thank you**!"

As the clap echoed through the hall, the tables shimmered and each of the dishes was suddenly filled with food. There were all sorts of meats, and dishes heaped high with different vegetables, and when she leaned forward and looked down the table, Meredith could count at least three types of potatoes. Once everyone had a plate filled, the female older student sitting next to Meredith leaned forward and knocked twice on the table to get the first years' attention.

Once all of them were looking at her, she smiled and introduced herself, "Hello everyone, and welcome to Slytherin. We're just going to do a quick round of introductions for those of you who weren't paying attention to the Sorting, and then you can go on with eating and getting to know each other."

"I'm Lishan Bahde, sixth year Prefect," she said before nodding to the boy across from her.

He grinned and leaned forward so they could all see him, catching the eye of the students at the far end of the group, "I know some of you already know me, but for the rest, I'm Romney Parkinson, sixth year Prefect." He nudged Blaise, and gestured for him to introduce himself.

They went down the other side of the table first. Blaise Zabini had been sorted last and he repeated his name with a faint Italian accent. Next to him was a girl with riotous blonde curls called Pansy Parkinson, who quickly confirmed that Romney was her older brother, and that she was also the younger sister of Alister Parkinson, the seventh year Prefect and this year's Head Boy. Then there was Draco Malfoy, and next to him was a pretty girl with ashy blonde hair, Daphne Greengrass. The last first year on their side of the table was a large boy who reminded Meredith of Dudley, called Vincent Crabbe, who had to put down his giant piece of chicken to introduce himself.

Across from him was Millicent Bulstrode, and then Tracey Davies* who offered them all a nervous smile. Largely blocking Meredith's view of the two girls was Gregory Goyle, who sat between Tracey and Theodore Nott. When the Nott boy introduced himself though, he offered the shortened version of Theo, so Meredith assumed he wasn't overly fond of his formal name. Finally, there was Meredith, and she quietly said her own name. There were a few widened eyes, but no other major responses to her this time. After a pause, Romney cleared his throat and glanced towards the staff table, before looking back at the first years.

"Well, that's that, then. Might as well get on with eating. The house elves always go a bit crazy with the big feasts, I mean the foods great all the time, but it won't be this spectacular again until Samhain," he said.

Everyone focused on their plates for a bit. Meredith had some of everything, excited to have more variety than she had ever even seen at the Dursleys. However, she wasn't expecting the sweet pumpkin juice. Wrinkling her nose, she put down the goblet. Lishan must have noticed, because she passed her a cup of water with a sympathetic smile.

She had just taken a bite of roasted potato when Pansy asked, "Is it true that you went to live with muggles?"

Meredith glanced up to see the girl looking at her. Swallowing quickly, she nodded, "Yes, I grew up with my mother's sister."

Pansy offered her a pitying frown, "Oh that must have been horrible. You must be so happy to be back where you belong then."

Meredith shrugged, "I'm really excited to be at Hogwarts, yeah."

Draco leaned forward, "I can't understand why they would send you to live with muggles at all when I am sure a proper family would have been willing to take you in. It's a disgrace that a wizarding child would be deprived of their rightful place in the world."

He met her eyes and gave her a conspiring smirk, "But you're in Slytherin now, so at least you'll have the chance to make up for those years of neglect. We'll help you figure it all out."

Meredith wasn't quite sure what he meant, but at least there was someone who seemed pleased that she was in Slytherin. Before they could ask Meredith any more questions, Lishan asked about Blaise's family.

His mother had attended Hogwarts, though she had been in Ravenclaw. This inspired the other students to speak up and mention their own families' histories with the houses. Most of their year had close relatives which came from Slytherin. The only exceptions were Tracey Davies, who had a brother in Ravenclaw, and Meredith.

"In fact, both your parents were in Gryffindor, weren't they?" asked Draco.

Meredith nodded. There had been a short mention of it in one of the books.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Everyone was sure you'd follow in their footsteps and get sent to _glorious_ Gryffindor." His nose wrinkled in distaste at the idea.

She hadn't known that. Maybe that was why everyone in the hall had seemed so surprised by her sorting. Meredith hadn't realized it would matter so much which House her parents had belonged to when they were at school.

Lishan nudged her lightly, "It's not unheard of for families to split up into different houses. My own parents were a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw." She smiled reassuringly at the smaller girl.

Meredith gave a short nod and reached for her glass. She didn't say it out loud, but she didn't really care that she had ended up in a different House than her parents. If anything, she would have wanted to go to the lion house to be with the friends she had made on the train.

Suddenly, a cold draft ran up her spine and she turned to look behind her. Theo had turned as well, and they both stared up at a tall translucent man. He stared down at them with blank eyes, and Meredith quickly looked away, only to realize his robes were covered in shimmering strands of silver blood.

"So these are the newest members of the family," he said in a dry whisper that sent shivers down her spine. He drifted around to the end of the table where he stood, slowly looking up and down the bench, catching the eye of each first year. When his eyes met Meredith's, he seemed to come into focus. He tilted his head before looking at Romney.

The prefect swallowed and cleared his throat, before turning to look down the table at the younger years, "Everyone, may I introduce you to Lord Petros Peverell*, resident ghost of Slytherin House."

There were quiet murmurs of greeting from each of them, which the spirit received with a solemn nod. There was silence as they all shifted uncomfortably under his stare. Finally, he drifted away and through the nearest wall.

Romney gave offered them all a wry smile. "I know he can be a bit intimidating, but he'll be on your side if you ever need it. He keeps Peeves, the castle poltergeist, from messing with any of us Slytherins, and if you ever get lost in the dungeons, he can point you in the right direction," he said before going back to his supper.

After everyone had finished their meals, a faint bell rang and all the food disappeared before being replaced by all sorts of different sweets. Meredith took a few strawberries with a large spoonful of whipped cream, in sharp contrast to Theo, who had perked up and taken a variety of the chocolate covered treats.

Lishan leaned forward and asked, "Zabini, were you always planning on coming to Hogwarts, or were you possibly going to attend one of the other schools?"

Blaise finished chewing and wiped his mouth before replying, "My father's family was hoping that I would attend the _Exedra de Trivia*_ in Rome, but my mother was adamant that I come here." He shrugged slightly, "I understand the faculty is rather impressive; Filius Flitwick is still talked about in the professional dueling circuits, and Severus Snape is the youngest potion master to be accepted into the Guild in half a century."

Romney grinned, and directed them to look up to the head table, "Professor Snape happens to be your new Head of House." He subtly pointed to the dour faced man who had encouraged them all to clap after Meredith's sorting. "He'll be down in the common room to talk to us all after the feast," he said.

Snape looked up from his meal and saw them all watching. He raised an eyebrow before nodding at them all. Next to him, Quirrell leaned over and tried to engage him in conversation and the black haired man reluctantly turned to speak with him.

"Who is the man in the funny turban?" asked Pansy.

"That's Professor Quirrell. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. I met him at Diagon Alley when I went to get my supplies," offered Meredith.

Romney coughed and leaned forward incredulously, "He's teaching Defense this year? Last year he was the Muggle Studies professor." He gave a faint snort, "I see they're scraping the barrel again."

There was a thud under the table and Romney winced and glared at Lishan. "If he's taking over the Defense post, that must means the new woman is teaching his old class," said Lishan, nodding toward a pretty young blonde, who was sitting next to an older woman in a nurse's outfit.

"I don't understand why they would bother to replace him at all. What do we care about muggles and their pitiful lives," sneered Draco, his voice dripping in disdain. Meredith glanced around, and saw that the others at the table were giving faint nods of agreement. She looked down and speared another strawberry with her fork.

When the deserts disappeared along with the dishes, **Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again**. Everyone quieted down and shifted to get a clear sight of the Headmaster.

"**Ah, now that you're all full up, I have a few start-of-term-notices to give you**."

"Everyone should take note that the Forbidden Forest is, much like the name implies, off limits to all students," he titled his head forward and gazed at them from over his glasses before continuing. "Anyone found wandering into the trees will be lucky to make it out unhurt, and will find themselves serving detention with our caretaker, Mr. Filch."

"I would also remind you all that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes, or at any other time. Should you need practice space, please speak to one of your instructors."

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

There were a few scattered laughs. Meredith looked over to see the prefects exchanging confused glances before frowning at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster suddenly spread his arms wide, "But there should be no troubles this year, so before you head off, let us sing the school song!"

Romney groaned, and Lishan hunched down just a bit. Meredith looked up along the staff table to see each of the professors with frozen faces. Professor Snape was grim faced and glaring straight ahead towards the back of the room.

A large scroll appeared in the air and started twisting into words. "**Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go**!" shouted Dumbledore.

Hundreds of students started shouting and Meredith flinched back. There was a faint idea of music amongst the cacophony, but nothing that could be clearly called a song. No one at the snake table opened their mouth to sing, each of them looking down and suffering through the noise silently. Meredith tried to follow the lyrics on the scroll, and it became clear that even with a unifying melody, the song would be horrible.

After a few torturous minutes, only two voices were singing as if finishing a funeral march. When they were done, there was loud applause from the other tables before everyone started to their feet and out of the hall.

Romney and Lishan had the first years stay seated until the hall was mostly empty. Once the crush had died down, they led them out into the corridor, and then down a few flights of stairs. The younger students followed the prefects through twisting stone hallways lit with torches, and around many corners before they stopped in the center of a wide hallway.

The prefects stood with their backs to the wall, and looked at the ten first year Slytherins. "This is the entrance to our common room. As you can see, there is no painting or statue to mark it, and over the years we have taken every precaution to keep its location secret from the members of the other houses," said Lishan.

Romney looked down at them, "It is the responsibility of every Slytherin to be sure that you never reveal the entrance to an outsider. Even if you have family or friends in another House, they are never to be invited inside or told to come down here. Arrange to meet somewhere else. Do you all understand?"

When they had all nodded, the older students looked at each other and smiled. "Ok, everyone into a single-file line, alphabetical order, please," ordered Romney.

They shuffled into order and when they were done, Lishan turned and said to the wall, "Slytherin."

The section slid back before splitting open revealing a short tunnel. They followed the older girl down into the tunnel, with Romney bringing up the rear. The tunnel was lit with an eerie phosphorescent glow, and they stumbled along in the gloom before coming to a large opening to a cavernous room.

The Slytherin common room had dark stone walls, covered in giant tapestries hung in between a number of smaller fireplaces. They were led to the far end of the room, where a huge fireplace with intricately carved mantle was set deep into the wall. It was flanked on both sides by giant windows, looking out into an inky blackness, which reached high up to the curved ceiling.

The older Slytherins were gathered in groups, some sitting on large leather sofas. Standing in front of the fire, was Professor Snape, watching the approaching first years with dark eyes. Beside him were two pairs of older students, two girls to his left and two boys on his right. When they got closer, Meredith saw that they each had a small pin on their chest. Three of them had large Ps, while the tall blond boy had a badge with a stylized H on it.

The first years were directed to stand side by side facing the fireplace with the rest of the house sitting between them and their Head of House. They were watched by the older years for a few minutes before the lanky man stepped forward, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

He was dressed in stark black robes, and he gave them a solemn nod, before speaking in a deep voice that echoed through the room, "Good Evening. I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House."

He slowly looked around, catching the eye of each of the Slytherin students. "When Hogwarts was first founded, Salazar Slytherin gathered together those students with a desire to become the greatest magic users of their times. It is that thread of ambition that unites us all in the face of the boasts and jealousies of the other houses," he said.

There were quick smirks exchanged by some of the students, but many of them kept their eyes on the captivating man, "The Gryffindors gallivant about the castle, exhibiting _arrogance_, inspired by stories of past glory," he sneered and Meredith shivered under his dark glare, "which they can never presume to fulfill."

He looked around at the assembled students, "The Ravenclaws claim to be the most intelligent, but we know that knowledge is nothing, without the willingness and ingenuity to act on the information." There were faint nods to a select few students, who seemed to preen under the attention.

"The Hufflepuffs pride themselves on their loyalty. However, I would remind you that it is only in Slytherin that the Sorting Hat said you will find your 'true friends.' Every member of this house is your brother or sister. By taking the Serpent badge, you have joined a fraternity which will offer you support and power for the rest of your life." Meredith glanced around, and realized that the school robes of the first years had changed from the Hogwarts seal to the Slytherin crest at some point since the sorting and now matched the robes of the other members of the House.

Her attention was drawn back to Snape, who was offering a faint smile to the crowd, "Together, our House has been able to win the School Championship for the past six years. I expect there will be no trouble in bringing it home for a seventh time." The older students all perked up and some nodded faintly.

Snape turned and walked back to his original position. "Let me introduce you to your prefects." He gestured to the older boy, who bore a striking resemblance to Romney, "Firstly, let us all congratulate Alister Parkinson for being chosen as Head Boy this year." There was a brief moment of polite applause, while Alister grinned at them.

"We also have Catarina Zisneros, the seventh year girl prefect," he gestured to the petite young woman on his other side. "You should all know Lishan Bahde and Romney Parkinson, from sixth year. And lastly, our new prefects, fifth years Gemma Farley and Spencer Cole," the last two students offered small waves to the room. "Should you have any questions or concerns, each of these students will be available to assist you."

He nodded and waved to the groups of older students, "Very well, except for the first years, the rest of you are dismissed to your dorms. Do remember that there are lessons tomorrow morning. Sixth years are expected to have their desired class list prepared by breakfast."

When the common room had cleared of the older students, Snape walked forward until he was a few feet from the row of first years, starting at the end of the line near Blaise.

"I will not presume to understand the logic behind each of your sortings" he said, staring down at Meredith before continuing down the line, examining them all by turn, "and instead simply commend you all on proving worthy of Slytherin House."

"Each of you will be expected to live up to the high standards set by your predecessors. The raw talent that may have gotten you this far will be worthless without a dedication to excellence, and a willingness to work hard to grow that potential into reality." He turned and walked back to the center, where they could see him clearly.

"There will be no slacking off, or coasting by on your name or fortunes," he said with a sharp glance at Meredith, before staring down at Draco.

Snape linked his hands behind his back and stood straight, each of the young students unconsciously mirroring his stance, "Each of you is to act with proper decorum, as is expected of respectable young witches and wizards. If you have any doubts as to what that entails, the older years can act as an example."

"You will find that Slytherin will offer you as many opportunities to achieve as you are willing to pursue. To offer you the best possible advantage, you will be guided during your first year by the sixth year members of the house, led primarily by Miss Lishan and Mr. Parkinson," he said with brief nods to the older students.

"For the first week, they will escort you to each of your lessons, and impart their practical experience to give you a better understanding of the way schooling functions here at Hogwarts," he continued.

"At the end of the week, we will hold a meeting to be sure that you are all capable of achieving your academic goals, and deal with any _discipline issues_." He narrowed his eyes at them, and they all understood that it would be in their best interests for no issues to crop up during the next few days, if ever.

He nodded firmly and turned away, "The prefects will show you to your dormitories now."

The line broke up, with the girls following Lishan towards a large wooden door on one wall, while the boys followed Romney to the opposite side. Through the door was a large spiral staircase, and they were led down two stories to the bottom floor. Lishan turned slightly to talk to them, as she led them down the hall.

"You're on the same floor as the second years. They're in these first few rooms, two girls to a room," she said.

Past the first few doors, she stopped and opened a large double door. She stepped aside so they could each catch a look of the room, which had a number of sinks and shower stalls with a wall of toilets along one side. "And this is the bathroom for your floor," she continued. "Don't worry about ever running out of hot water, though you will want to make sure that everyone gets a chance to shower in the morning if they need to."

Lishan closed the door, and headed to the end of the hall, where there was a set of curved steps leading down to another set of double doors, "And this would be your dorm." She led them into an angled room, with five archways with green velvet curtains situated along the walls.

The older girl went to the first entrance, and pushed aside the heavy drapes, "Each of you gets your own area. Bulstrode, this one will be yours." The large first year walked forward and into her section. The prefect went around the room, pointing each girl to an archway. Meredith had the final room on the other side of the main doors. They all peaked inside, before Lishan called them back out to the center space.

"These curtains will block out most of the noise when they're closed. It won't stop anything too loud, but you generally won't have to worry about waking up any of the others if you're an early riser, or like to stay up late talking," she said with a wink.

She offered them a bright smile, "I don't recommend you stay up too late tonight though; tomorrow will be pretty busy. We'll be getting you up around six thirty to get ready for breakfast, so you might want to head straight to bed." After checking to see if they had any questions, the prefect left the room and each of the girls headed into their own alcoves.

Meredith offered a quick good night to her dorm mates, before swinging her drapes closed. The alcove was bigger than her room at the Dursleys, and held a four-poster bed with night stand and a large wardrobe. Her trunk was in the corner near a recessed window. She wandered over and climbed into the window-seat. After watching the darkness for a few minutes, she remembered that _Hogwarts: A History_ had mentioned that the Slytherin common room was rumored to look out into the lake itself. Considering what they'd been told earlier, she wondered if the author hadn't been a Slytherin and had never been able to verify the truth.

Finally feeling the late hour catch up to her, she opened her trunk and started moving her clothes into the dresser. Once everything was put away, Meredith changed and crawled into bed. With a wide grin on her face, she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Start of Term

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Start of Term**

* * *

Meredith rolled over and stretched under the heavy blanket. Stifling a large yawn, she rubbed the grit out of her eyes. Inching over to the edge of the bed, she reached for her glasses that were sitting on the nightstand. As she grabbed them, the back of her hand brushed against the base of the lantern, and it flickered before settling into a warm glow.

Sliding on her glasses, Meredith sat up, brushing her blanket off and was surprised at the comfortable temperature in the room. As she got out of bed, she flicked her wrist and whispered "_Tempus!_" Yellow numbers flashed at the end of the wand, telling her that it was a little past five thirty. Returning her wand to its holster, she walked over to the drapes and pushed them aside.

Each of the other alcoves was still shut off by their heavy curtains, so Meredith decided that she must be the first one awake. Turning back around, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a clean uniform and a bar of sweet lemon soap she had picked up over the summer. Putting everything on top of a towel, she carried the bundle out into the hall and up to the large bathroom.

As she pushed open one of the heavy doors to the huge tiled room, she didn't see any of the second year dorms open. There was a large bench near the wall with the showers, where she put down her things. Taking a few minutes to explore the bathroom, she found a large cabinet, filled with giant towels which could easily wrap around Meredith twice. She took one and headed for a stall, stopping to grab her soap on the way.

After a long shower, she stepped out and wrapped herself in the plush towel, before heading back to the bench to get her clothes. She bound her hair up in the towel she had brought, before changing into her uniform. There was a small cupboard door with a sign over it that said "Dirty Laundry", and she opened it and sent her old clothes down the chute.

When she returned to the dorm room, she saw that Millicent Bulstrode's drapes were open. As Meredith headed for her own alcove, the larger girl stumbled out, wearing a fluffy blue dressing gown with her toiletries in a small basket. Millicent offered her a bleary nod before stumbling up the stairs and out of the dorm.

Meredith fetched her brush and a hair ribbon before settling into the window seat. While she brushed out her hair and carefully braided it, she watched out the window. Along the edges of the window, Meredith could see carved rock for a few inches before a drop off. Idly, she wondered if the dungeons of the school went even deeper than the level the dorm was on. As it got closer to dawn, the water became clearer and Meredith could see large plants swaying in the distance.

There was a sharp whistle from the center area, and then Lishan shouted "Everyone up!"

Meredith jumped down and headed over to the door, where a petite brunette with bright blue eyes was bouncing excitedly. "Good morning! Early riser, yeah? I'm Aileen Quilleash, one of the sixth years," she said with a friendly grin. She turned her head and looked over at Lishan. The prefect was shaking Millicent, who had returned to sleep, curled back up on top of her covers. "Hey Lish, we got one who's already up and good to go!" she shouted.

The curtains to Tracey Davies' room were wrenched open, and the messy-haired girl glared at them all. Aileen giggled and glanced down at Meredith. "Go ahead and head up to the common room. It'll be a bit before we get the rest up and ready, and then we'll all head to breakfast together," she said.

Meredith nodded and turned around to get her bag from the trunk. She cleared the satchel of everything but her text books before adding her parchment, quills, and ink. Right before she left the dorm, there was a high pitched scream and then a frustrated voice saying, "Oh shut it, Pans; if you had gotten up already she wouldn't have drenched you."

The other doors on the floor were still shut when she passed, and she headed up the stairs to the common room. As she reached the main level, another girl was coming down from the floor above. The girl introduced herself as Cecilia Warrington, before pointing her to a set of couches near one of the huge windows.

"You all should gather over there for now, I'm heading down to make sure they don't need more help. First days are always a bit tough," she said.

Meredith wandered over to the large leather couch, where Theo Nott was sitting with one arm propping his head up while he read the history text. He glanced up when she arrived, but otherwise didn't move. She walked past him and went to stand by Blaise Zabini, who was watching a school of fish rush by the window.

"Buongiorno!" he said quietly.

She smiled up at him, "Good morning!"

After a few minutes, he leaned down slightly and said, "I've read that there is a colony of merpeople in the Black Lake. Do you think they ever come close enough to the castle that we could see them?"

"They do," said Draco, who had arrived behind them. "My mother said once that she thought they sometime came up just to watch them like they were entertainment." He nodded at them, "Good morning."

After standing with them for a few minutes, Draco got bored and flopped down beside Theo, who paid him no attention. The blonde huffed and crossed his arms and looked to the stairs to see if anyone else was coming.

Millicent was escorted up the stairs by Cecilia, who dropped her onto a couch before leaving the common room with a group of older years. After another short wait, Lishan and Aileen led the remaining girls into the common room.

"Ok, we seem to be missing a few. There's what, two more boys?" asked Aileen, glancing at the prefect.

Lishan nodded, and Draco spoke up, "Crabbe and Goyle are always a bit slow in the morning."

"Well, they'll need to force themselves to get up on our terms for this week; after that they can decide to sleep in if they want," said Aileen.

A tall boy with crooked teeth shoved Vince into the common room, followed by Greg and Romney. They all joined the group near the window, and Romney went to stand beside Lishan, while the new boy glared down at Vince who had slouched down on the couch, scowling.

Lishan clapped her hands to get everyone's attention and said, "Well, now that we're all here, let's go over a few things. First, let us introduce you to Aileen Quilleash and Marcus Flint. They'll be helping us take you around this morning."

"That's not to say you won't be meeting the rest of our year, just that we thought it'd be easier to introduce ourselves in small doses. Don't want to overwhelm you firsties right out of the gate," said Romney.

Pansy sighed and leaned against the couch arm near Theo. Her brother sent her a cocky grin and Aileen giggled.

Lishan gave a strained smile and continued, "Now, as Professor Snape mentioned, we're going to be escorting you to each of your classes for the first week of school, so you all know where to go. After that, you should be able to make your way to each of the class rooms."

Marcus huffed, "And even if one of you can't, together you should be able to figure it out." He turned away and went to stand next to Romney, who nodded and sobered.

"That's right. Here in Slytherin, we try not to wander the halls alone. It makes you easy prey. Most of the houses know better than to try and mess with one of us, but that's no reason to make yourself a target," he said. He glanced at each of them before he nodded and jerked his head, "Everyone up and follow me."

He led them over to one of the walls, where a large message board was mounted. There was a single piece of paper posted in the center, and he pointed it.

"The common room password is changed on the first and third Monday of every month, even over the holidays. It'll stay up until lunch on each of those days, so make sure you get over to see it. Everyone got that?" he said. Meredith tilted her head and tried to see past the crowd.

Blaise leaned down and whispered, "It says '_Argent_."

She looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

The sixth year prefects led them out of the common room, Aileen and Marcus walking in the back of the group.

Their journey to the main hall was noticeably simpler than the trek of the evening before. Inside, the tables were sparsely filled, with people sitting in small groups or alone, with gaps between them all. As they were directed to sit in a group near the front of the table, Meredith peaked across the hall and saw Hermione and Neville eating breakfast. She caught Hermione's eye and gave them a short wave.

Meredith ended up sitting between Draco and Blaise, with all of the other girls and Greg sitting on the other side. Once all of the first years were settled, the prefects headed up to the staff table to talk to Professor Snape.

The table seemed smaller, with less food than the feast from the night before. Not to say that there wasn't still a big variety of options for breakfast. There was a large pot of porridge, with small bowls holding all sorts of toppings, and a covered dish with scrambled eggs. Different sausages sat beside a platter of bacon, and each toast rack had at least three types of bread on it.

As everyone passed around dishes to get food, Flint leaned forward and called for their attention, "Hey! For future reference, breakfast runs from seven to nine, which is when classes start. Even if you have a free section first off and want to sleep late, the food'll be gone by nine, so if you don't want to be hungry all morning, it's best to drag yourself up before then."

Aileen nodded and took a large portion of scrambled eggs, "You might have been used to skipping breakfast at home, but you'll be needing the energy for casting during lessons, so make sure to eat something."

Meredith was stirring a spoonful of honey into her porridge, when she heard Millicent ask Aileen, "Are we ever allowed to sit at the other tables?"

The older girl peeked over her shoulder at the nearest table where the Ravenclaws were sitting and shrugged, "Sure, if you think the other house won't mind. We're a bit fussy over here, but Merlin knows the Hufflepuffs would hate to be thought of as unfriendly. Breakfast will be your best bet, and sometimes at lunch."

"At dinner time you should eat with your own house, though," said Marcus.

"And for this first week or so, you ought to try and stick together," said Aileen.

Millicent nodded, and went back to buttering her toast. They all ate quietly, sometime murmuring to their neighbors to pass a dish. When the prefects returned, Romney sat down next to his sister, who immediately handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. He nudged her in friendly thanks. Lishan went around, handing pieces of paper to each of them.

Meredith took hers, and looked at a large grid that showed their course schedules for the week. They had each of their classes twice a week, except for Potions, which looked to be a double-block on Friday (which also appeared to be the only class they shared with Gryffindor). There were a surprising number of free periods over the course of the week; in fact on Tuesdays, they only had a single session of Transfiguration with Hufflepuff.

Suddenly, there were excited shouts from the other tables and everyone glanced up. Various large birds were flying through the large hall and circling the tables. An owl swooped down and dropped a small package onto the table in front of Draco. He unfolded the attached letter.

"It's from my mother. She's sent me a few treats since I got into Slytherin," he said, leaning forward to untie the string. He glanced over at Meredith, "Professor Snape must have told them. He's my godfather, you know?"

When everyone but Greg and Vince were done eating, Lishan told Aileen and Marcus they would not need to stay with the group. They left the two sixth years at the table and headed out into the hall, where they were led into the antechamber. Romney hopped up onto one of the tables along the side, while Lishan stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Now you each have a copy of your schedule. In your third year, you'll pick up a few electives and might find yourself taking classes with the other houses, but until then, you'll be going to all the same classes together," she said. "Usually, you'd have Transfiguration with McGonagall first thing on Mondays, but since it's the start of term, each of the Heads of Houses has to meet with their sixth years to put together their classes."

Romney snorted, "Which isn't that lucky for you really, because it means your first class here at Hogwarts will be with Binns. Horrible way to start off the year."

A bell sounded through the halls and the first years looked around. Lishan tilted her head slightly before holding up a copy of the first year classes. "That was the bell for first period. You're expected to be inside the room when the bell sounds, and you need to keep an eye on the time so you're not late. There's a thirty minute break between each class, so you really won't get away with saying it took you too long to get to the room from across the castle."

"Though it can be a bit rough to get from some of the class rooms, down to the common room, and then back, so it's generally a good idea to just carry all your books for the day with you," said Romney. He smirked, "How many of you would have been able to head straight to class after breakfast today?"

The first years looked around at each other. Draco held his hand up with a smirk. Meredith slowly raised her own, as did Blaise and Theo.

Pansy glowered at her brother, "You didn't tell us to bring our things!"

He laughed, "We're not your baby-sitters. You're at school now; what did you think you were gonna do all day; brush your hair and compare fashion tips?"

Lishan sighed, "Fortunately we have this free time, so we're all going to head back down to the common room and get your things."

Romney grinned and jumped down, "And to make things more interesting, let's see which of you has already learned their way through the dungeons."

He strode to the door and pulled it open with a flourish, "Lead the way, little ones."

Draco snorted and stalked out into the hall.

They made it to the main stairs without any trouble. However, shortly after they reached the floor below the ground level, they had a conflict of opinion. Draco had been confidently leading the group, but as he turned left, Blaise stopped and said he thought they should continue down to another turn.

"We walked for longer before we reached the steps up towards the main hall," said Blaise confidently.

Draco glared at the taller boy, "My father told me how to get around the dungeons before I left for school. My family has been in Slytherin for generations."

Blaise crossed his arms, "And how many years has it been since any of them were actually here at Hogwarts?"

Draco huffed and pulled his shoulders back, "You think you know better than me?"

"At least I'm not simply parroting my father, who very well could be wrong," said Blaise.

Draco's eyes narrowed and his hand twitched. Romney pushed forward and stepped between the two boys "No need to get too worked up about it. If each of you is sure you can make your way back to the common room, we can split up." He glanced over at the other prefect, "Lishan will go with young Blaise and I'll follow Draco."

He nudged the blonde boy towards the hall he had chosen, "Who's with us?"

Vince and Greg moved up to flank Draco, and Pansy went to stand by her brother. There was some shuffling, and the other first years glanced at each other before choosing sides. Daphne walked over to Pansy, and Tracey followed her. Meredith bit her lip, but stayed where she was beside Blaise. Theo glanced along the wall, before coming to stand near the two. Millicent looked between the two groups before huffing and joining the smaller group.

"Well then, I guess we'll see who gets back to the House in one piece. Sally forth, noble dragon!" shouted Romney.

Draco hissed and stomped off down the hall, shadowed by the two large first year boys.

When the other group was out of sight, Millicent muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing. I'd hate for Draco to have been right."

Blaise raised his chin and flashed bright white teeth, "This is nothing compared to the catacombs back home." He glanced at Lishan, who simply raised an eyebrow. Nodding firmly, the tall boy turned and lead them father down the hallway.

In a few short minutes, they reached a familiar wide hall. As the others walked forward, Theo stopped and glanced back before turning sharply and saying "Argent." The wall slid apart as the group turned around. Blaise gave smiled sheepishly, and gestured for the girls to precede him into the common room.

Immediately upon entering, they realized that the others hadn't arrived yet. "Good job" said Lishan, gesturing them all over to a couch. "You picked that up much faster than anyone in my year did. Varlow had us walking in circles for an hour before the prefects took pity on us."

"Millicent, you may as well go get your things while we wait," Lishan said. Millicent nodded, and headed for the girls' dorm, while the other three sat on the couch with Meredith in the middle. Lishan them she would be across the room with a few other older students if they needed her.

Theo leaned down and opened an olive green bag much like Meredith's satchel, though his had a small metal badge on the main flap. He pulled out the large history textbook, and settled against the arm to read. Meredith glanced at Blaise, and they shared a quick smile before shrugging and opening their own bags.

When Millicent returned, she found the others all sitting quietly with _A History of Magic_ on their laps. Rolling her eyes, she flopped into a nearby leather chair and dug out her own copy.

Meredith was halfway through a chapter on the initial construction of Stonehenge when the second group arrived in the common room. Draco strode in cockily, before coming to an abrupt stop when he saw the group near the fireplace. His cheeks flushed bright red, and he stomped past them and down the stairs towards his dorm, Vince and Greg following close behind.

Pansy flounced over and dropped down into the matching loveseat facing the fireplace. "Tell me you all only just got here!" she demanded.

Theo snorted and flipped a page. Pansy glowered at him and leaned back pouting. Her brother flicked the back of her head as he headed for Lishan's group. "Book bag," he reminded. Rolling her eyes, she hurried to catch up with Daphne, and linked arms with her as they left, Tracey trailing after them.

Having moved onto the next chapter, Meredith barely noticed the passing time until Blaise closed his book with a loud thump. He pushed his sleeve back, revealing a watch. Sighing he glanced around, surveying the common room. He stood and stretched before looking around the small group.

"Any of you up for a game of chess, maybe? I don't see any reason to spend the entire morning on ancient history," he said.

"I'll play," said Millicent, closing her book and standing.

"Meet back here in a few, I've got a travel board we can use," he said.

Meredith watched them go before glancing over at Theo, who was still staring down at his book. She slid sideways into the spot left open, turned slightly so she was leaning back against the arm of the sofa, and returned to her reading.

When the two returned, they brought with them the other first years. The boys settled at the large table with the chess players, while the girls settled near the fire. The girls chattered about people Meredith was unfamiliar with. A bell sounded, and she glanced up. Daphne had a glossy magazine open in her lap, and the other two were leaning over at a picture she was pointing at.

"What did you think of Rianne's dress robes, Meredith?" asked Pansy.

Meredith frowned, "I'm sorry, who?"

Tracey's eyes grew huge and Daphne leaned around to see her.

Pansy glanced back at them, before turning and holding up the magazine they had been looking at.

"Rianne? The singer? What did you think of the robes she wore to the St. Mungo's benefit last week?" she asked.

Meredith leaned over and looked at the picture. A beautiful young woman with bright red hair was twirling about in a shimmering gold dress. She stopped facing the page and leaned forward and winking, showcasing the rather provocative neckline. Meredith shrugged slightly and looked up, "The color's very pretty, I guess."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Well, of course it is, that's her signature! But what do you think of the cut?"

Frowning, Meredith glanced back down, "It's fine, I guess?"

With a theatrical sigh, she flipped the magazine closed, "Oh, don't tell me you're going to be another boring old book worm. It's bad enough that we have to deal with Theo over there."

"Thanks, Pans," said Theo dryly.

She wrinkled her nose teasingly at him, before dismissing him with a flip of her hair and focusing on Meredith again. She set her elbow on the arm of her seat and examined the dark-haired girl.

"Please don't take this too personally, but are those glasses supposed to be a statement?" she asked.

Tracey giggled faintly, before quieting at a sharp glance from Daphne.

Meredith frowned, "Not really. I can't actually see without them."

"Really, let me see!" said Pansy holding out her hand imperiously.

"See? You mean my glasses?" asked Meredith, closing her book.

Pansy nodded and waggled her fingers. Shrugging, Meredith handed them over.

"Oh, Merlin! Your eyes are gorgeous without them. I am incredibly jealous. You should go see the nurse right away about getting rid of these old things," said the other girl.

Meredith raised an eyebrow, and twisted to fully face the blur where Pansy sat. "She could do that?" she asked excitedly.

The blonde girl bobbed her head, "Of course she can; the only person I know who actually needs glasses is my Aunt Iantha, and she's allergic to the potion."

"Pansy, what are you up to? Give Potter back her glasses," said Romney from behind the couch.

Meredith accepted her glasses back with a faint smile. The sixth years from breakfast were gathered nearby, and Lishan was beckoning the kids at the table over.

Once everyone was together, Lishan said, "Now, since Romney and I both have classes this period, Aileen and Marcus will be taking you to History. Before you leave, let's make sure you have all your supplies. I see you all have bags, but do you have your books for both History and Defense this afternoon?"

Everyone nodded and the older girl smiled. "All right then, we'll leave you with the others and see you at lunch," she said.

After the prefects had left, Marcus smirked at them, "Books are all well and good, not that you'll really need them with Binns, but more importantly, do you all have your _wands_?"

Most everyone nodded, except for Tracey who blushed horribly and slouched down into her seat. Greg dug around in his bag for a second before pulling his out triumphantly, while Draco rubbed his temple. Aileen and Marcus rolled their eyes at each other, and told Tracey to hurry down and get hers. While the girl raced away, Marcus leaned down and said to Aileen, "Bright one, that." He scoffed, "What's the point of having a wand if you'll just leave it somewhere like a disliked toy."

The group was led back up to the main hall. From there, they went up a level and then to a large class room with windows along one wall. It held five rows of four double desks. Marcus and Aileen held the doors open and gestured them inside.

"Go ahead and sit wherever you want, Binns won't care," said Aileen.

"He probably won't even notice," added Marcus. Once they were all inside, they told them that someone would be back to bring them to lunch.

The students stood clustered near the door, before Theo walked along the back row and took the seat near the window. Draco followed, and sat next to him, with Vince and Greg taking the table beside them. Blaise took the next window seat, with Meredith next to him, and then the others filled up the next two window desks, leaving the front row completely clear.

Meredith laid her book out, along with a few sheets of parchment, before digging out one of her quills and a bottle of ink. While the Slytherins were getting settled, the door at the back of the room opened and a group of students wearing robes lined in Ravenclaw blue filed in.

A tall girl, with thick red hair, grinned and waved at Millicent before rushing up the row to sit in the desk next to her. She was followed by a small Chinese girl. The other Ravenclaws filled in three of the desks in the front, and sat around chatting while they pulled their own supplies out.

Shortly after the bell rang, a ghost drifted through the blackboard at the front of the room. He was an old man wearing antique glasses and clothes. He hovered for a moment, before saying in a flat voice, "Latin-derived magic was brought back to the British Isles by Gaulish wizard, Malorix Ambiani, whose rudimentary understanding was derived from his experience fighting the Romans. His journals, written during the years…"

As he continued his lecture, many of the students scrambled to unscrew their ink vials and start taking down notes. Meredith wrote with one hand, while flipping through her book to find the chapter closest to the years he was discussing. After the initial rush to take notes though, people quickly started to lose focus. There was a loud yawn from the back row, and Meredith peeked back to see Vince rest his head on his arms and fall asleep.

She frowned, and glanced back up to the front, where the professor had drifted a few feet farther from the window while droning on. Meredith tried to focus and pay attention to his words, but quickly found herself trying to keep her eyes open. After the second time she snapped out of a light doze, she gave up, pulled the text closer, and started reading the chapter while jotting down short details from the material.

An eternity later, the bell sounded and their teacher turned and flew back through the wall he had entered from. Meredith stuck her notes into the page she had been reading and closed the book, before looking over to see that Blaise had fallen asleep sitting up. She nudged him and he blinked.

"Wait, are we done?" he asked.

"Looks that way," said Meredith. She picked up her bag from the floor and tucked her supplies away before standing. "The professor left right after the bell sounded."

Blaise flipped his own book shut and capped his ink, "Did he give homework?"

"No, which is good, since almost none of you could stay awake through that dreadful bore," said Draco.

The door swung open, and Romney leaned inside, "Come on, firsties, lunch time!"

Meredith swung her satchel over her head, and walked towards the door, followed by the boys. As he went by, Draco kicked the leg of Vince and Greg's desk, causing them both to snap awake. When Meredith reached Romney, he leaned down and peered at her face.

"You look like you might have actually stayed awake through the entire lesson. Impressive," he said.

Her lips twisted slightly, and she ducked by and stopped next to the pretty blonde girl she'd met earlier that morning. "Hello, Cecilia," Meredith said.

The Slytherins led the way down to the Great Hall, followed closely by the first year Ravenclaws. Glancing back at the large crowd, Meredith noticed that no older student from the other house had arrived to escort their newest members though the halls.

When they arrived to lunch, a number of students turned to look at the group when they entered. As they headed for their table, Meredith saw a few other students turning and pointing at her. She ducked back and made sure to sit on the far bench.

There were stacks of sandwiches and different baked pasties for lunch, plus a variety of fresh fruit. Meredith ended up sitting beside Greg, who piled his plate high with a number of sandwiches. When he saw her looking at him, he offered her the platter. She smiled and took one. He grinned back at her, and grabbed a last sandwich before passing the tray over to Vince.

Meredith ate a few grapes while listening to Draco complain about their last class to Marcus.

"Yeah, it's pretty much a joke. You'll stick it out until OWLs and then most everyone drops it. He'll assign essays every once and awhile, but he never actually takes them to mark," said the older boy.

Lishan leaned forward and frowned, "Not that that means you can just not do the assigned work. You'll need them to study for exams, and if Professor Snape catches you slacking off, he will _not_ be happy." She cocked her head to the side and gave a wry smile, "But it's true that the class itself is pretty much a wash. If you're hoping for a good score on your OWLs, you'll need to put some real effort in on your own."

Romney called from the other end of the group, "It's really too bad you couldn't get the session after lunch, makes a great nap time."

Meredith found herself staring at the smear of ink on Vince's face from resting his head on his parchment, and thinking that there wouldn't be much trouble catching some sleep. They finished eating, and were introduced to two new sixth years, Henry Varlow and Marvin Runcorn. The two boys herded them out of the hall and back up the stairs. They turned after pointing to a low door, and leaned down conspiratorially.

"You might want to try not to get too attached to Quirrell. We've had a new Defense teacher every few years, since we've been here. If you're lucky, he'll stick it out for the entire term. Our teacher in third year disappeared between one period and the next," said Henry before looking questioningly at Marvin. "Not sure we ever even found out what happened to her."

"Peragravi? I think they found her a few months later in Dorset, actually," he replied.

Henry shrugged, and pushed the door open and shooed the first years inside.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was cluttered, and packed tightly with desks, arranged in a semicircle around a large stage in the front of the room. While picking their seats, they exchanged confused glances and wrinkled their noses at the strong smell. There were a handful of Ravenclaws already sitting down when they arrived, and the Slytherins filled in the empty seats, the quick ones avoiding the desks too close to the strings of garlic hanging from the ceiling.

Shortly before the bell rang, Professor Quirrell came in with a large stack of books, which he spread out on a desk near the back of the room. He pulled a roll of parchment from a drawer before walking towards the front of the class. There were a few snickers when he bumped into Padma's desk, knocking her ink pot to the ground. He stuttered while apologizing and waving his wand to repair the broken bottle and refill it with ink.

Unlike Binns, Quirrell did take roll, though it was almost as frustrating as the monotonous rhythm of the ghost's lecture. He tripped over their names, and once he started on the lesson, he would have trouble and have to repeat himself to be sure they had understood. Meredith grit her teeth and kept her head down while taking notes, sometimes rubbing her forehead, where she was starting to feel a headache coming on.

Finally the bell rang, and Quirrell released them, with directions to read the first chapter in their text before their next lesson on Wednesday. Aileen and Cecilia were waiting outside the classroom with a choice for each of the first years. One of them would lead the way to the common room, while the other escorted those who were interested to the library for their free period.

"Don't be shy, we promise you won't be judged too harshly on which one you choose," said Aileen.

Theo was the first to stand by Cecilia, who was going to the library. Meredith followed shortly, and Blaise shrugged and stood by her. The girls had all gone to stand with Aileen. Vince and Greg looked at Draco to see which option he picked, but when it was clear he wasn't sure which to choose, Vince rolled his eyes and went to stand with the girls. Draco stared hard at Theo before joining him, while waving Greg towards the common room group.

The Library was the most amazing thing that Meredith had ever seen. It was on the other side of the castle from the main hall, and at least twice as big with equally high ceilings. Cecilia reminded them to keep quiet, for the strict librarian, Madam Pince, wouldn't hesitate to throw them out if she thought they were misbehaving. Then the older girl sent them to explore on their own. Meredith darted off, wandering excitedly up and down the aisles.

There were hundreds and hundreds of books, and those were just the ones she could see without climbing a ladder to reach the higher shelves. Some had no titles on the spines, or had words that meant nothing to her. Not knowing where to start, she wandered aimlessly, reaching the far back wall before turning around and walking back along the outskirts of the room. In between some of the shelves, she found a row of tables. Just as she had almost started down the next section, she spotted Hermione's bushy hair.

Grinning, Meredith changed course to sit with her friends. Neville glanced up as she approached and gave her a weak smile. Nudging a stack of books aside, she dropped her bag on the table and settled into the seat next to him. "Hello," she whispered.

"Oh Meredith, hello!" said Hermione, leaning forward and speaking softly.

"So which classes have you guys had this morning?" asked Meredith, tilting her head to read the titles on their books.

"Well, we just came from History of Magic, and I've picked up a bit of light reading to supplement Professor Binns' lecture on the spread of Latin spellwork," said Hermione, excitedly.

"Light?" said Meredith, tapping the spine of a book that was as wide as her thumb.

Neville giggled slightly, and Hermione huffed, "Well, yes, Madam Pince said that was the broadest summary of that time period available." She frowned, "At least of the ones in English, anyways."

Hermione shook her head and held up the book she had been reading, "I also asked for a compendium of different dark creatures, since Professor Quirrell mentioned a zombie during his lesson. It's absolutely fascinating; they're not like anything I've seen in pictures."

Neville squeaked, "You've seen pictures of zombies?"

Meredith raised an eyebrow, "I think she meant like from movies." Neville looked at her blankly, and she frowned. "You know, like moving picture…stories? Muggles make them about scary things for entertainment."

Neville shook his head, "I don't think zombies would be very fun at all."

Giggling slightly, Meredith looked back across the table, where Hermione was absorbed in her book again. "And what about for first period this morning? What did you have then?" she asked Neville.

He shook his head, "We don't have anything on Monday mornings or late afternoons." He leaned over the seat next to him and pulled out the paper with his schedule, which he handed to Meredith.

"Lucky you. We were supposed to have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, but I guess she was busy with the sixth years, so we won't have that until tomorrow," said Meredith. She opened her own satchel, and pulled out her own paper to compare. "What's she like as a Head of House, though? She seemed a bit strict last night."

Shrugging, he leaned forward to see the two sheets. Meredith laid them out, side by side, so they could both see easily. "I don't really know, no one really talked about her from what I heard," he said.

"She didn't introduce herself?" said Meredith thinking back to Snape's speech the night before.

Hermione glanced up, "Well, she didn't really need to, did she? We all met her at the feast."

Meredith tilted her head, "Well, yeah, but our Head of House gave us a big welcome speech last night, where he introduced himself and all the prefects. They didn't do that in Gryffindor?"

The other girl frowned and shook her head. Neville asked quietly, "What's he like? I saw him at the feast and he was kind of…" he trailed off uneasily.

"He seems a little strict, but other than that, I thought he was rather impressive," said Meredith. She glanced down, "I think he has really high standards, though."

Neville slumped, "He's going to hate me, I'm sure of it. I was looking through the text earlier and none of it made any sense."

"Oh, Neville, I'm sure he won't hate you. We're all new at this so he can't expect too much, can he?" said Hermione. But Neville wasn't convinced, and stared glumly and the tabletop.

"If you like, I can loan you a book I picked up on potion basics. It really helped me understand the book over the summer," said Meredith, before tapping on the schedule, "Here, I'll bring it with me tomorrow, and we can meet here sometime in the afternoon. It looks like we all have that free on Tuesdays."

She remembered something, and looked over the table, "And I'll bring that book I mentioned last night for you, Hermione."

The other girl grinned and nodded. Neville perked up a bit and went back to his reading. Meredith tucked her schedule away, before picking up the topmost book on the stack. It was a history text on Africa and she flipped it open.

Near the end of the afternoon break, Blaise strolled up to the table and leaned down to say that the sixth years were calling them together at the entrance. Thanking him, she returned the book she had been reading to the pile, and glanced at her friends. Hermione was still deeply engrossed in her book, but Neville had looked up and was staring at the new arrival.

"Neville Longbottom, may I introduce Blaise Zabini, one of my house mates," Meredith said gesturing over her shoulder. She nudged Hermione with her foot to get the girl's attention. When she looked up, she introduced the girl to Blaise as well before standing and slipping her bag onto her shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll see you both tomorrow," she said, following Blaise back towards the aisles.

They joined the other two boys, who were standing with Lishan near the entrance to the library. When they arrived, the prefect waved them all out into the hall, before telling them that they were waiting for the other first years to arrive.

Once everyone was together, the prefects led them on a tour of the entire school. They were first shown to the two large study rooms on either side of the library, where they could meet to work on homework together without worrying about how loud they were.

"But you can't get too crazy, because the older years will be meeting there to talk about group projects," said Lishan.

They were then led over to the Staff Room. On the way, a number of students stopped and turned to watch them pass, and Meredith heard them whispering, and finally one said, loud enough for her to realize who they were watching, "the _girl-who-lived_." Flushing, she slouched down and shifted into the center of the group. The other first years closed ranks, and Pansy gave her a quiet smile and linked arms with her.

They headed upstairs and were shown the Infirmary, and then went out onto the grounds. As they walked through the courtyards, they were warned not to make too much noise near any occupied class room, or the teacher might get upset and take points or assign detention.

From the front of the castle, the prefects pointed to the Quidditch pitch and the lake edge. They were warned that getting caught in the lake would be a very bad idea, even if the giant squid didn't get them. They were shown to the different greenhouses, and then back inside to the caretaker Filch's office, where the older students showed them the posted list of banned items and warned them about his cat, Mrs. Norris is was worse than her owner.

The tour finished just as the bell rang to announce the evening meal, and they all hurried to the main hall. After dinner, they were led back to the common room, with a short stop to point out Professor Snape's office. Once back in the large dungeon room, they were told that, as first years, they were expected to stay inside until bed time in an hour. Feeling sleepy, Meredith headed straight down to her dorm, where she crawled into bed and fell asleep with her Transfiguration text on her chest.


	10. Chapter 10: Settling In

**The Witch's Consecration by Acacia Zane**

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. All thanks go to JK Rowling. **Bold words** are quoted directly from the books or movies.

Author Notes: Please see my author profile for warnings and expanded story details.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Settling In**

* * *

The next morning, Meredith settled onto the floor next to her trunk and shuffled through her books. She checked her schedule before putting both of her Transfiguration texts into her bag. They were joined by the books she had offered to her friends. Sorting through her books, she frowned when she realized that there was no book on Astronomy in her trunk. Grabbing a pencil, she made a note to find something basic on the subject while in the library. The last thing she did was tuck her collapsed telescope into the front pocket. Meredith stood and hung the satchel across her chest.

With her robe thrown over her arm, she headed out into the dorm. Millicent was just stumbling out of her own room, her tie hanging around her neck.

"Good morning Millicent," said Meredith.

The taller girl grunted and dropped her bag on the floor while she fumbled with her tie. Meredith waited while the other girl finished. As Millicent pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, another set of drapes opened and Daphne stumbled out. She gave them a slight wave before turning into Pansy's room. "Come on Pansy, they said it would be even worse today if they have to come and get you up," she said.

"Well, come on, we might as well head up then," said Millicent, bending to grab her bag.

Meredith nodded and followed her out into the hall. They ran into three second-years that were also on their way up to the common room. The Japanese girl waved them over and introduced herself as Reiko Sibasaki before introducing Flora and Hestia Carrow, pale twins who seemed irritated in the early morning. They glared at the younger girls before turning and climbing the steps. Reiko smiled at them apologetically and followed her year-mates.

The two first years shrugged at each other, dismissing the awkward encounter. In the common room, Blaise and Theo were sitting at the table playing a game of chess. They looked up briefly when the girls joined them before returning their attention to the board. Millicent sprawled out on the couch and seemed to fall back asleep. Meredith sat near the boys and watched them play. She was excited to see the animated chess pieces in action, having seen a set for sale in the game shop in Diagon Alley. Theo had just cornered Blaise's king when the sixth years arrived to walk them to the main hall.

000

Under the orders of the older students, Meredith and her classmates stayed seated after breakfast, some of the first years still finishing their plates of food even after the serving dishes disappeared. Draco and Blaise began a discussion about chess, while Millicent chimed in occasionally. Meredith listened in for a while before growing bored and pulling out the Transfiguration book.

When passing period began, they were lead down to the ground floor and around one of the courtyards. On their way, the group passed a cheerful Hermione, who was leading Neville down the corridor. Meredith grinned and waved at them, but couldn't stop to chat as the Slytherins continued down the hall.

They arrived at the classroom with time to spare. After reminding them to keep an eye on the clock, the sixth-years left and the first-years wandered out into the courtyard; the girls sat on the benches, while the boys stood in a group near a low hanging tree. Pansy started pointing out some of the passing students that she knew to Meredith. Meredith had already forgotten the first of the names when Millicent stood and waved at an approaching group of young Hufflepuffs.

A girl with thick brown hair sped up to the group, a broad grin on her face. "Millie! There you are! This is the right place for Transfigurations then?"

"It's just that room back there," said Millicent, pointing to the door just off the courtyard. She glanced over and turned towards Meredith. "Meredith, I'd like to introduce my best friend, Leanna Runcorn."

Leanna blinked at Meredith for a second until Millicent nudged her, "Lea, this is _Meredith Potter_." The oddly weighted tone caused Meredith to tense slightly, but she smiled and offered her hand to the other girl. Leanna glanced back at her friend once before returning the handshake and gesturing at the group behind her.

"May I introduce my friends? These are Megan Jones, Zacharias Smith, and Sally-Anne Perks." Meredith nodded at the others and then Leanna stood on tiptoes, waving over two more boys.

"We're not late are we? Stupid stairs swung the wrong way and we had to take a detour," said the shorter boy.

"If you were late, do you think we'd all just be sitting out here," replied Zacharias. He rolled his eyes and glanced over at the boys before leaving to join their group. Megan smiled at the newly arrived boys, and introduced them to the group. The boy who had spoken was Oliver Rivers, and with him was Wayne Hopkins.

The group stood around for a few more minutes before the last four Hufflepuffs arrived in a group. Someone asked the time, and both Meredith and Ernie McMillian cast quick Tempus charms. With only a few more minutes left to passing period, they all headed for the classroom.

Inside, Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk writing. She glanced up briefly as they all entered, but shortly returned to her work. Meredith ended up next to Tracey, who was still digging for her wand in the bottom of her bag when the bell rang and McGonagall stood from her desk.

"Good morning, class. Transfiguration is one of the most complicated and nuanced fields of magic that you will learn here at Hogwarts. It is also one of the most dangerous," she said, pausing to give them all a stern look. "Should any of you decide to use this time to play around rather than learn, you will be dismissed and will not be invited back." She stepped around from her desk and waved her wand.

Her desk shifted quickly as each of the students stretched to get a clear view. At the front of the room, the transformation finished, revealing a large pig. It squealed loudly before McGonagall waved her wand again and the animal seemed to melt back into its original shape.

Oliver burst into applause and the other Hufflepuffs quickly followed suit, and after a few glances around the Slytherins joined in. McGonagall let them clap for a moment before clearing her throat and pointing to the board where notes began to fill the space. Everyone quickly started copying them down, splitting their attention between writing and her brisk lecture.

After they had each filled pages of notes, she handed out small boxes to the front row, telling them to pass them back, and that each student was to take one matchstick. The students looked at each other excitedly, and a few gave excited jabs to a neighbor's side. This would be their first chance to actually cast any spells.

"For the rest of class, you will be working on the transformation we have just discussed. I should hope you all remember the incantation," she said, looking at them over her glasses before telling them to begin.

Meredith stacked her notes and book on the corner of the desk and set out her matchstick. Beside her, Tracey was once again trying to find her wand. Gripping her own wand in her hand, Meredith stared down at the small piece of wood. Remembering the importance of visualization mentioned in the lecture, and the more in depth discussion from _Details of Ornamentation: Adding Flair to Your Transformations_, she spent a few minutes figuring out what changes would need to be made to turn the matchstick into its new form. Around her was the repetitive chanting of her fellows, and she closed her eyes to ignore the constant swings of wands back and forth over the desks.

Finally, she held her wand out and slowly spoke the incantation as she waved her wand. The squared sides seemed to melt away and it slowly shifted from light wood to shiny silver. The end flattened out and she frowned as a small hole seemed to grow at the end. She blinked and took a deep breath. Dropping her wand hand to the desk, she picked up the newly shifted needle and held it up to the light with her other hand.

"Oh, wow! Good job!" said Tracey.

Meredith glanced at the other girl and smiled slightly. Professor McGonagall came up beside their desk.

"Miss Potter, you were able to complete the assignment?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Professor," said Meredith, holding out her needle. The professor took it and twisted it around before scrapping it along the desk. When she was done, she smiled.

"Well done, Miss Potter, a perfect example." McGonagall looked down at Tracey's desk and raised an eyebrow, "And you, Miss Davies? Have you decided not to even try?"

The kids sitting around them had turned to look, and Tracey sunk down in her seat. When the professor tapped her foot once, a frown forming on her face, the small girl looked down and mumbled, "I don't have my wand."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and glowered down at them and Meredith winced. "Five points from Slytherin for being unprepared, Miss Davies." Out of the corner of her eye, Meredith saw their dorm mates glaring at Tracey.

The woman picked up Tracey's matchstick and offered it to Meredith. "If you would perform the spell once more, since Miss Davies is clearly not going to be taking part in the exercise today," she said.

Taking the matchstick, she glanced at Tracey, who was staring determinedly down at the desktop; her face flushed a bright pink. Quickly, she waved her wand and muttered the incantation. Between one blink and the next it changed, and she offered the results to her teacher. Examining it, McGonagall nodded.

"A point to Slytherin. You may spend the rest of class time reviewing the first chapter in the book," she said. Her eyes flicked to Tracey. "Miss Davies, you will write a foot detailing the transformation we covered today in class, in addition to the assigned homework." Tracey nodded miserably, as McGonagall continued down the row.

By the end of the class, only Blaise had also been able to fully change his matchstick into a needle, though a few others had succeeded at getting theirs to change shape or color. When the bell rang, she dismissed them after assigning three inches summarizing the first chapter.

Outside, Romney was waiting with Aileen to lead them to lunch. "So how was your first class with McGonagall?" he asked.

Pansy frowned and shot an irritated glare over her shoulder, "Davies lost us five points."

He blinked and straightened from his slouch against a pillar, "Wait, already? I don't think anyone's lost the house points yet this year, and you did it on your second day? What did you do?" He stared at Tracey, who was standing at the back of the group, a space between her and any of the other first-years. She stared at the ground and finally Draco bit out, "She didn't have her wand. Again."

Aileen groaned, "Honestly, your wand?" The older girl sighed and turned around, heading down the hall. Everyone followed her, leaving Tracey trailing behind them.

At lunch, Tracey sat at the end of the group, while Pansy chatted to her brother about the rest of the lesson. "And Professor McGonagall did give Meredith a point for doing the transformation first," she said, smiling brightly at the other girl.

Romney glanced up from his chicken, "She did? Nice job. A point from McGonagall is like five from just about anyone else, 'cept maybe Snape."

Once they were done eating, Lishan put a hand on Tracey's shoulder and led her out of the hall while the others were directed towards the library and encouraged to work on their assigned work.

000

When they arrived in the library, Meredith darted off to find her friends, followed by Millicent and Blaise. The two Gryffindors were at the same table as the day before, unpacking their own book bags. Meredith slid into the seat next to Neville and introduced them to Millicent. She then opened her satchel and pulled out her books. On the top of the pile was her transfiguration text, which caused Hermione to light up and start talking about their brilliant lesson that morning.

"And then when we actually tried the spell, it worked exactly how it was described in the book. It's absolutely amazing, and the technical differences between say, a transfiguration spell and a charm, well, the theory is absolutely fascinating. Waffling talked about it briefly in the fourth chapter of _Magical Theory,_ but perhaps I should find another reference!" she said, bouncing out of her seat and disappearing into the rows of shelves.

The rest of the table watched her go before turning back to each other. Neville offered them a small smile before ducking back into his bag. Meredith pulled out _Beginner Brews_ and handed it to him. "Here, you can get it back to me later this week," she said.

He sighed in relief and flipped it open, "Thanks."

Next to her, Blaise reached for _Details of Ornamentation_. "May I?" he asked.

Meredith nodded, while she pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and flipped to the first chapter of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. She had started taking notes on the reading while the others read different books. Hermione came back to the table as she was getting ready to start the assigned summary. The bushy-haired girl dropped two large books onto the table with a heavy thump. Meredith tilted her head to read the spines. The top one was _Elemental Transfiguration_ and the other's lettering had been worn off.

Millicent caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at her, but Meredith simply shrugged and went back to her work. Once she had finished the work for Transfiguration, she tucked it neatly away inside her text book and looked around the table. Hermione was busily scribbling away on a scroll, while Blaise was leaning back in his chair reading his borrowed book. Millicent was listlessly flipping through a book, while Neville hunched over both the potions books.

"Hermione, did you happen to have a book on Astronomy?" Hermione looked up at her with wide eyes. Meredith raised an eyebrow "We have it tonight and I wanted to do some reading on the subject before then, but there wasn't an assigned text. Did you happen to pick one up?"

"I did, but it's in my trunk back in my dorm," she said before pushing her chair back and standing. "But I am sure we can find something, come on."

Meredith watched the other girl stride off, and glanced at the rest of the group before rising to follow. She had to hurry to catch up with Hermione, who had disappeared around the end of the row and was half way to the desk where a thin woman was stamping the inside covers of a stack of books. Meredith came up just as Hermione asked in a polite voice to be directed to the Astronomy section, and if the librarian happened to have any recommendations for beginning texts on the subject. Madam Pince stared at the two girls for a few moments, before sniffing and coming around the large desk and leading them to the far back row. Having secured a rudimentary text on the subject, Meredith escaped back to the table, leaving Hermione to debate between two large tomes, both of which she assured Meredith sounded fascinating.

Unfortunately, while the astronomy text was not difficult, it wasn't particularly interesting either. Having finished one chapter, Meredith tucked it away into her bag and glanced around the table. Neville was frowning at _Beginner Brews,_ and Hermione was leaning forward to read the tiny print in one of her huge books. Blaise caught her eye and offered her a wry smile before turning back to his paper. Millicent had left earlier, during the afternoon break. With all of the others busy, Meredith looked around the library.

They were at the second of four tables set up in a row dividing the shelves and each of the others was occupied. Between them and the wall of windows was a table covered in large rolls of paper, anchored by stacks of texts. Two older students sat there, both wearing Ravenclaw blue. Even after watching them out of the corner of her eye for a bit, Meredith never saw either look up from their almost frantic scribbling. The table on the other side of Neville was empty, and the one beyond that was too far away for her to see anything.

The bell sounded for Study Period, and Blaise began packing up. He handed back her book and glanced quickly at the two Gryffindors. "I'm going to head back to the common room; perhaps Theo is up for a rematch. Were you planning on staying?" he asked.

Meredith shook her head and stood up. "I'll see you guys later then," she said to Neville and Hermione. Blaise gestured for her to lead the way.

As they headed towards the stairs, Blaise frowned, "You read that book before class then?"

Meredith glanced at him in surprise, "Well, yes, I picked it up over the summer. It really helped when I started on the _Beginner's Guide_." She tilted her head slightly, "To be honest, I think I would have been a bit lost without it."

Blaise nodded, "It did clarify a few of the more vague practicalities from the book. Though the professor's lecture did the same, I suppose."

"Right, though I still don't really understand Yngerson's Theory of Transmutability," said Meredith.

"Well, I think it's why she started us out with this transformation; it is a very practical example of the theory in action," he said, following her down the steps. She glanced back at him and he grinned, "They do have strong cross-compatibility in the four spheres, don't they?"

Meredith frowned, "That wasn't in the text book."

Blaise laughed, "You're not the only one to do a bit of extra reading. Interested in a trade, maybe?" Meredith grinned and nodded, ducking her head to follow him into the common room.

000

Wednesday morning, Pansy had to be dragged out of bed to get to breakfast. She and Tracey spent most of breakfast complaining over the scheduling of their Astronomy lesson, while Draco remained smug over the two points he had earned by answering questions. Meredith barely noticed his cocky grins, buried as she was in the thick Transfiguration text she had borrowed from Blaise.

After eating, they all headed back to the common room. While the other girls escaped to the dorm to take a short nap, Meredith sat with Blaise as they cross-referenced the first chapter of their assigned text with their supplemental resources. Gregory and Vincent were sprawled out at each corner of the large sofa, while Draco and Theo sat at the other end of the table. They shifted their attention between an ongoing chess match, and the two scholarly first years.

They were interrupted when Jeffrey Erbain and Aileen showed up to take them to Herbology. Their teacher was Professor Sprout, who was also the Head of Hufflepuff. Meredith listened closely to the short witch as she explained the class structure before leading them out a back door to the green houses. They would hold one class each week in the greenhouses, putting their new skills to practice. Pansy and Daphne both sneered at the grubby floors, but Meredith was interested to see if her years in the Dursleys' garden would be of any use.

Following lunch, they headed up to Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Inside the class room, they met Professor Flitwick who was absolutely tiny. He stepped up onto a stool which rose to a height that allowed him to see over the lecturn. While taking roll, he tumbled to the floor when he looked up to see Meredith after calling her name. There were muffled snickers from a few of the Slytherins and she felt herself flushing. Meredith sank down into her chair, while two of the Hufflepuffs ran up to make sure their teacher was alright. Behind her she heard Draco say, "You can't go much of anywhere without people fawning over, can you Potter?"

Fortunately, the rest of the class went quickly as they copied notes, though Meredith made a point to escape as soon as she could. Ignoring Draco's mocking voice behind her, she strode purposefully down the hall towards the DADA classroom, Blaise beside her. They arrived before any of the other students, and shifted awkwardly when she realized that there was no one in the room but Quirrell. He had spun around as the door opened, and watched her silently for a moment. Meredith was about to step back out when he waved her in, "P-P-Please put your assignment on the d-desk, and take a seat."

While the professor turned and wrote on the board, she dug out the scroll with her assignment. Frowning at the first signs of a headache, Meredith put her paper on the desk before hurrying to one of the back corners. Rubbing her forehead, she flipped open her text. Next to her, Blaise laid out his own book and tilted his head to read Quirrell's writing. He began copying down his notes as two Ravenclaw boys arrived. They seemed surprised to see other students already in the classroom, but shrugged at each other and the taller blonde led the way over to the desk in front of theirs.

"Hello Blaise," he said.

Blaise glanced up and nodded, "Hello Anthony." He looked over at Meredith who was watching them over her book. "Meredith, may I introduce Anthony Goldstein, our families have done business together."

Meredith put her book down and smiled weakly, "Hello Anthony." She glanced at the other boy who was watching her with wide eyes.

Anthony leaned forward in a slight bow before turning to his own friend. He frowned slightly and nudged the brown-haired boy. "May I introduce a housemate of mine, Terence Boot. Terry, this is Meredith Potter and Blaise Zabini," he said.

Terry nodded quickly, eyes still on Meredith. "It's a true pleasure," he stumbled a bit, "I mean, you're the Girl Who Lived! Everyone's heard about you!"

Meredith kept her wane smile up through force of will, even as her headache grew. Anthony flushed slightly and Blaise sat up straight next to her. But before anyone could respond, there was a crack from the front of the class and the two Ravenclaws turned.

"Put your assignments on my desk," said Professor Quirrell. The boys nodded, dropping their bags on the nearest desk and delivering their assignments. Meredith buried herself in her book, ignoring them until class started.

When they were released, she gathered her things and telling Blaise that she intended to head towards the library again. He nodded and led the way out of the classroom, where they were stopped by Anthony and Terry.

Anthony nudged his friend forward and Terry blushed. "Miss Potter, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier," he said.

Meredith shifted uncomfortably, gripping the strap of her bag, "Its fine."

The small group stood around awkwardly for a moment before she swallowed and offered, "We were on our way to the library if you wanted to come with us."

Terry sagged slightly and gave her a bright smile while Anthony nodded. Blaise shrugged and continued down the hall, Meredith hurrying to stay beside him. Just outside the doors, they encountered Hermione and Neville coming up from Herbology. There were quick introductions all around, though Neville and Anthony had met before Hogwarts.

At the table, Meredith sat between Neville and Blaise and across from Hermione. When Blaise pulled out the Transfiguration texts they had been using that morning, Anthony grinned and leaned forward. He had been able to complete the transformation in his last class and brightly went into the applications of Yngerson's Theory. In no short order, their part of the table was deeply involved in a discussion of Transfiguration principles.

Terry and Neville watched for a bit before pulling out their own books. The boys were pleased to find a shared interest in Herbology and Terry mentioned how the subject had application in Potions. The groups continued to talk through the study period and down to the Great Hall where they each split up for dinner.


End file.
